101 Smasher Memories
by ShimmeringJade
Summary: The title says it all. Read 101 drabbles to deal with the Smashers. Contains mostly Samus x Marth, Peach x Roy and Zelda x Link -- CHAPTER 21 UP!
1. Emotionless

**ShimmeringJade: Yay! I finally started my own little drabble collection:3 I was actually looking forward to doing one of these, but I couldn't decide on what show/game to do it for. So, I finally decided with SSB. 3 **

**Just a notice to all of you, you can submit suggestions on what pairings/characters you'd like in here. I'll give them a thought, and if I agree to them, I'll write 'em down. I just want to ask you not to ask me to write any 'revealing' yaoi/yuri. Don't get me wrong, I'll write you a drabble for it, but…nothing really deep, sorry. I don't quite support it enough to write something like that. **

**Anyway, on with the drabble! **

_**Title: 'Emotionless'**_

_**Pairings: Samus x Marth**_

_**Summary: Samus is an emotionless bounty hunter, and she thinks she always will be. However, one certain blue-haired prince makes her think twice…**_

Bounty Hunter.

That's what she is. Samus Aran is an emotionless, ruthless bounty hunter.

She's cold, she's fierce, and she doesn't stand idly by to wait for anybody to plead for mercy. That's how she is, and that's how she always thinks she'll be—nothing would ever change her. Not if she can help it.

But she glances at the blue-haired prince sitting beside her, laughing at the sight of his red-haired friend arguing with a certain pink princess, and feels a certain burning inside her—a certain feeling that she doesn't quite understand, and it frustrates her.

Was it fear? No…she never got scared, and she certainly wasn't afraid of the banished prince, a mere _boy_.

Unless of course she wasn't scared of him _physically._

She frowns as the thought dawns on her. It makes sense, but she would rather die than admit it. She was hoping it would never happen, and curses the helplessness she feels just by having him sit so near to her; her stomach twists as he leans a little closer to her, not knowing he does so, because the pink princess tries to strangle his red-haired friend, who sits on his other side. He's still laughing, and she finds herself thinking about how nice it sounds…

Then she slaps herself, trying to slap the nonsense from her head.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thinks, and looks down at her helmet, which lies on the table; she ignores the two Hyrulians' perplexed looks, and looks at her reflection shining off the visor. _Get a hold of yourself. This isn't like you._

But she feels his back touch her shoulder, and goes stiff at the contact; the back of his head's near hers now, and she feels hermind reel as she begins to catch a small sniff of his shampoo.

_He smells nice…_she thinks, dazedly, but her common sense butts in and she makes herself become the same bounty hunter Samus that likes her _personal space_ even though she wishes that he could really stay there.

"Hey!" she growls, and pushes him away, almost making him stumble onto the bickering couple. "I would appreciate it if you didn't squish me, blue-hair!"

He blinks, and turns around, staring at her for a brief moment, but that's all it takes for a small pink tint to appear in her cheeks. He notices it, and smiles innocently, moving over so she has her space back.

"Sorry Sam-chan," he says with a small grin. "I know you like your space."

Perplexed, she blinks at him, slightly surprised he knows. Then she huffs, and looks away, back at her helmet. "Whatever," she mutters. "Just don't do it again."

He chuckles, and nods, and turns back to watch his red-haired friend go tongue-tied as the pink princess caught him off guard with one of her smart comebacks. The bounty hunter glances at him to see that he began to laugh again, and shake his head at their immaturity.

She smiles, too, but not at the way her friends are acting. She's used to that stuff since she's known them ever since she's come to the Smashers Mansion, and she's usually the one to break the fight up when they get too annoying for even her to handle.

She smiles at the fact that he knows her too well; that he can make her usual hot-tempered self simmer down.

She sits back, and decides to watch the way the red-haired boy tried to splutter out an apology when the pink princess decides to bawl like a mad woman; she smiles a bit at the sight, but her eyes dart over to the blue-haired boy sitting just beside her, and her smile widens.

Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't the 'emotionless' bounty hunter after all...


	2. Bad Day

**SJ: Yes, a second one. -Grins-**

**_Title: 'Bad Day'_**

_**Pairing: Mainly Roy-centered, but with slight Roy x Peach…in a way. XD**_

_**Summary: Roy has a bad day, and thinks everything will just get worse. **_

* * *

Roy's not having a very good day.

CRASH.

"_DAMN IT_!"

Roy's having a _bad day_.

He walks down the hall, a slight limp in his step, and ignores the Smashers who pass him, and their startled stares. A deep scowl appears on his face, and he knows, oh he knows alright, how utterly stupid he must look, but he simply focuses on getting to his room, getting in the shower, and cleaning himself off.

"Stupid Young Link and his little friends…" he grumbles, and blows a pink streamer out of his face grumpily—a whole mass of pink streamers are on his head, but it's actually one of Peach's pom-poms from her cheerleading practice, and that makes the blow on his dignity even harder. He tries to tug it off, but thanks to the glue matted in his hair (don't ask) it stays there firmly. He scowls even more, and swears in Japanese.

All through the day milkshake or glue had been dumped on him, Marth used all his shampoo up since he was in a frantic dash to get to his date with Samus, and wanted to be 'presentable' for her, Peach's pom-pom had come out of no where (he saw Young Link and Popo rush off giggling) and landed on his head, and he had been grumpy in the morning too, which meant he hadn't had much of a good sleep. And now, he trips on the stairs, too? Could things go any worse?

_No, _he thinks. _I shouldn't say that 'cause in all the movies something worse DOES happen! I should just keep my big mouth shut, and go to my room calmly, get washed off calmly, and do everything calmly…calmly, calm, calmly…_

He takes in a deep breath and walks towards his room. He gets to the front door, and puts his hand on the doorknob.

_Calmly…_he tells himself. _Calmly…so very calmly, and—ARGH, SCREW THE "CALMLY"!_

He rips the door open, and begins to throw a tantrum, yelling in frustration to nobody in particular; nobody is in the room with him since Marth's already with Samus and Link is off on one of his matches, so he screams out all his problems without a second thought.

"_Stupid kids, and their stupid tricks_!" he cries. "_Stupid stairs, stupid Marth, stupid shampoo, stupid date, stupid stairs, stupid, stupid, STUPIDDDDDDDD_!"

A bit of the pink pom-pom falls onto his face and he screams out the last thing in his mind that frustrates him, his hands curling into fists as he does so.

"_AND STUPID PEACH AND HER STUPID, DAMN PINK POM-POM_!"

His voice echoes all around the room, and he stands there, panting heavily. He blinks, and smiles a bit.

"Hey, I feel a bit better!" he says, and grins. "I should do that more often…it helps like nothing else, and-" he stops talking once he turns around and sees the fuming pink princess at the doorway. "-eh?"

She's in her cheerleading outfit, and is glaring at him angrily, her arms folded.

"Stupid Peach, and her stupid, damn pink pom-pom, huh?" she asked, repeating what he had yelled.

He gulps. "Uh, well, y-you see…"

She cuts him off, and huffs, taking a handful of the pom-pom on his head and looking at him with dark eyes.

"I'll just take my stupid pink pom-pom back then!"

His eyes widen. "No, Peach, don't-!"

Too late. She already yanked on it as hard as she could.

Everybody outside in the Mansion could hear Roy cry, "_WHYYYYY MEEEEE!_" and soon a satisfied Peach strolls out, her pink pom-pom in her hand…

…with a bit of red hair stuck to it.

**+_fin_+**


	3. Slipped Away

**SJ: Yay! I'm glad that you enjoy this. –Twirls- Reviews make me so happy I could FLOAT!**

**Samus: -Blinks-… 'Float'? WTH? **

**Yup! –Jumps up in the air and floats around- See? Wheeee! **

**Samus: -Grabs her foot and yanks her down- You've had WAYYY too much sugar, missy. –Drags her away-**

**NOOOO! –Reaches for her secret stash inside her pocket, but Samus takes it away- ;.; Aww…-Sighs- Enjoy the chapter…while I try and get my candy back! –Tackles her- GIMME!**

**Samus: Eh-! You're INSANE! –Runs away with the candy-**

**-Chases- ENJOY! This one's for you, x Flames of Ice x, as you requested! –Runs after Samus- GET BACK HERE YOU!**

**_Title: 'Slipped Away'_**

_**Couple: Samus x Ganondorf…slightly one-sided.**_

_**Summary: Ganondorf always liked getting what he wanted. But there's one certain bounty hunter that's still far from his grasp…**_

_**Dedication To: x Flame of Ice x by request.**_

* * *

BAM.

Kirby yelps as her blaster connects with his face, and he's sent flying, soon being K.O.ed just as the time runs out.

"TIME!"

The crowd all around her erupts into cheers as she's declared the winner, and she grins, placing one hand on her hip and her blaster in the air as she does her taunt. Then she walks off the arena after being congratulated by Master Hand, heading towards her room to take a shower and change back into her normal clothes, and just relax.

His eyes follow her, and he smirks, deciding to go and 'congratulate' her. So he gets up from his seat and slowly slinks off to follow her; he ignores his friend's, Captain Falcon, question of, "Where the hell are you going, Ganondorf?" and goes after her.

He finds her just walking down the hall, and he becomes quiet, the same, dark, sly smirk on his lips. Then he stops once she does, and doesn't even flinch when she whirls around, pointing her blaster at him.

"Oh it's you," she says, not sounding very caring, and she doesn't lower her blaster. He sees her pretty green eyes narrow into a glare inside her helmet, and hears her tone become icy and suspicious. "What do you want, Ganon_dork_?"

He raises his hands in defense. "Just want to congratulate you on your victory against the annoying pink puffball," he says, and allows his smirk to go into his famous evil grin. "I always wanted to do that to him, but sadly I wasn't picked for the melee. You were, and you gave him a pretty good punch. Congrats."

She raises an eyebrow. "Thanks…I guess." She gives him a wry look. "Although I'm surprised somebody like _you_ would watch my match. What gives?"

He takes a step closer to her, and notices that she flinches in reflex; he chuckles, and reaches out to her. "Is it so horrible that a fellow Smasher simply wants to say congrats to the victor?" he asks, trying to sound innocent, but failing miserably since there's nothing innocent about him.

She takes one step back, and starts glaring again. "Don't try to sound like you're just asking a simple question, Ganondorf. I'm not some stupid little girl who takes that kind of crap."

_You certainly aren't, _he thinks. _That's why you intrigue me._

He opens his mouth to reply, but another voice butts in; his eyes dart to the side and sees the blue-haired prince walking towards them. A scowl appears on his face.

Damn. Not the girly man… 

"Hey Sam-chan, are you…" he trails off at seeing Ganondorf, and frowns slightly. "Did I, er…come at a wrong time?"

_Yes, yes you did, you stupid weakling, _was what he wants to say, wants to snap at him, but she interrupts, and quickly rushes towards him, shaking her head.

"No, you didn't," she says, standing close beside him. "Ganondorf was just congratulating me, and I think he's finished." She looks at him. "Right?"

He scowls darkly, and doesn't reply. He sees the blue-haired prince frown a bit more, but he turns to her, and smiles softly.

"I came to get you," he says. "Zelda and Peach said that you're all going somewhere together, but that's all they told me, and-"

She snaps her fingers. "Oh shoot! I forgot that I was supposed to go to the mall with them!" she cries, and sighs. "Might as well go off and get cleaned up before the torture starts…tell 'em I'll be down soon."

The prince nods, and she rushes off towards her room. Leaving both him and the prince alone in the hallway.

However, the prince seems curious, and gives him a slightly dark look.

"Were you _just_ congratulating her, Ganondorf?" he asks.

He scoffs, and turns around. "Of course," he replies, and grins bitterly, "but why I do it is none of your business, girly-boy."

And he walks off, knowing that he hit a sore spot, and feels triumph swell up inside him. But it soon dies once he's far away from them, and he kicks Jigglypuff out of his way in frustration.

He always got what he wanted, and this time he wanted Samus Aran.

But he couldn't get her.

She's already taken.

She's slipped away from him.

**+_fin_+**


	4. One Night

**SJ: Oh man. I can't stop writing. X.x –Tries to crawl away from computer, but gets sucked back into her chair- GAH!**

**Samus: Aw, that's too bad, huh? –Sitting on a chair just beside the computer, and just out of SJ's reach, eating her candy- Mmm…these ARE good…**

**Don't be mean! –Struggles to get out of chair- Gimme my candy!**

**Samus: Shush. –Ignores her and turns to readers- Enjoy this…er, what was the word again?**

**Enjoy the goodness and fluffiness of Marth x Samus! 3**

**Samus: Uh…right. –Eats more candy, ignoring SJ's glare and whines-**

**Warning: Very fluffy, and LOOONG! xD**

**_Title: 'One Night' Couple: Marth x Samus_**

_**Summary: Marth knows Samus is shy in her own way. So, he does something EXTRA special for her on one of their dates…**_

_**Dedication: Royal Kenya, for wanting another Marth x Samus, and being nice enough to support all the chapters so far. -Grins- Thanks a lot, and enjoy!**_

* * *

She holds her hands out in front of her, frowning as only darkness meets her eyes; she feels his warm hands on her cold shoulders, and hears the sounds of their footsteps, but she can't see a thing.

"Marth, you moron," she grumbles. "You better not be taking me anywhere stupid."

She hears his voice near her left ear, and holds back a shudder as his breath tickles her skin.

"Don't worry, I'm not; trust me."

She sighs. "Fine, fine…"

He smiles and chuckles as she almost trips and curses at him; he doesn't mind, knowing that she only does that because she's angry, and tightens his grip on her so he'll be able to lead her better. She doesn't protest, but he notices that she's become awfully stiff, and shakes his head at her.

_Well, _he thinks as they near the spot, _that's Samus for you._

They walk in silence for a moment, and but he pauses and gently holds her in place. She tilts her head curiously, and looks around, the blindfold still over her eyes.

"Are we here yet?" she asks, and begins to panic when he doesn't answer; she reaches for his hand on her shoulder, but he lets go, and she's blind. "Marth! You stupid-"

"Remember not to take it off!" he cuts her off, sounding amused. "We made a bet, remember?"

She grumbles, knowing that she did, truly, make a bet with him that she could have the blindfold on her eyes until he himself took it off. _Damn my competitiveness, _she thinks, and folds her arms.

"Then what are you waiting for? For me to finally die out of boredom?"

"Mmm…and if I said I was?"

"You little-!"

He laughs. "Just kidding, Sam-chan, just kidding. Hold on a second longer, would you? I just need to find something…" he trails off, and she hears him scuffling around. She feels her patience slowly fading as he does so, but merely stands there, afraid if she tries to walk, she'll trip and fall.

_That would injure my pride even more than having this stupid thing over my eyes, _she thinks. But she stands there anyway, listening to him mutter to himself.

"This is making me want to refuse the next date you ask me on, Marth," she says, and hears him chuckle. Her eyebrow twitches underneath the blindfold. "I'm _serious_!"

"I'm sure you are, and…ah! Here we are. Roy must've hidden the stupid thing…it was under a _bush_ of all places!" she heard him say, and hears a small 'click'.

Music filled the air, much to her surprise, and shock.

And to add to it, it was _slow, sappy _music…the kind of music you'd _dance _to.

_Crap…_she thinks, beginning to panic. _Crap, crap, crap! What is he up to! He wouldn't actually make me d-d…ugh, I can't even say the stupid word! Double crap!_

Her heart begins to pound as she feels him in front of her, and feels his hands on the blindfold. She suddenly doesn't want it to come off, but he unties it from the back, and it falls down, her view coming back in a swirl of colors and light.

She stares up at a smiling (and slightly…blushing?) Marth. "See?" he tells her, his voice soft. "It's off. Now you don't have to get all angry, Sam-chan."

She splutters, and looks around wildly. "B-But, y-y-you…" she stutters, and finds that she's lost for words at the scene.

They are in the forest just near Smashers' Mansion, near the small little pond where they had their first date; they had walked around, telling each other about themselves, and had ended up there. She had tripped and fallen into the pond, and dragged Marth with her; just the mere memory of it makes her smile and remember the cold, wet water, and hear the laughter they had shared when they climbed out, soaked.

She looks around, examining it further; they are in a small clearing full of flowers growing in numerous places, and the trees loomed up high, but not high enough to block out the moonlight. A portable CD player lies on the ground, and she realizes that's where the music came from; she blinks, and looks back at Marth, who seems a bit embarrassed at her shock.

"Erm…" he coughs, and clears his throat, looking at her with his violet-eyed gaze. "Do you…like it?"

_It's beautiful, _she thinks, wide-eyed, and stares at him.

"It's…special," she says awkwardly, and is relieved to see him nod understandingly; he knows that she's not good at compliments, and watches as she looks at the CD player once more, "but what's that for?"

"Well, since you were sick for the Easter Dance, I wanted to make it up to you," he admits. "A little birdy told me that you were disappointed that you couldn't just relax, and dance like a normal girl, so I prepared this with some help from the others. A dance just for the two of us." He smiles, and she blushes.

"Y-You know a-about _t-that_?" she asks. _Zelda told him! Damn!_

He takes her hand. "You don't need to be shy, Sam-chan," he grins. "I, unlike Roy, like dancing. I always danced with princesses and such at the special occasions back at Altea, and I found it very enjoyable. I don't blame you."

"B-b-but…" she frowns, her pride too stubborn to allow her to dance with him. "I…d-don't…"

He frowns. "You don't like it, do you?"

"N-No!" she grabs his arm just in case he tries to move away. "I-I do, I j-just…" Damn. She mentally slaps herself, feeling like an idiot.

"Don't worry. Nobody will see you," he assures her, and motions towards the small clearing, still holding her hand. "Shall we?

She hesitates, but her mind snaps her to her senses.

_I can abandon the pride for one night, can't I? _She thinks, and smiles as she allows him to lead her towards the clearing.

"We shall," she says in a mocking tone, and he chuckles, ready to dance like he's used to in balls, but blinks when she wraps her arms around his neck, and buries her face into her shoulder.

"No more princely or bounty hunter stuff for one night," she mumbles, her voice muffled by his clothes, "and that means you have to dance like a normal person."

"Or a crazy one," he says with a grin, but she pinches him, and he gives, wrapping his arms around her waist, and leaning his head against hers.

They sway around with the music, enjoying their time with each other.

However, they don't notice the four heads poking out from the bushes, watching them with wide grins.

* * *

The music finally ends, and after dancing to so many songs she could barely count them all, she releases him, and smiles at him.

"That was actually kind of fun," she says, and at his smirk, she blushes and glares warningly, "but if you tell ANYBODY about this, you're DEAD. Understood?"

He rubs the back of his head, looking sheepish. "Well, there's a funny story to that, Sam-chan…you see…"

She twitches. "You said NOBODY would see me," she said, her tone flat.

"Well, er…"

They both blink at the sound of a slap, and watch as Peach pops out of the bushes, looking furious.

"Roy you pervert!" she shrieks.

He pokes his head out, rubbing his cheek, and looking annoyed. "I'm not a pervert! I was TRYING to move my leg since it fell asleep and I ended up falling on _you_!"

She shakes her fist angrily at him. "Yeah right you stupid, evil, perverted-"

The bounty hunter gives a rather loud cough. Everybody freezes, and looks at her.

"Uh…" Peach giggles nervously, hiding a video camera behind her back in a hurry. "Hiiiii Sammy! You look good! Did you enjoy your dance with Marthy?"

She twitches even more. "You…_saw_? You _spied_ on us! And you RECORDED IT?"

"Erm…" she shifts her eyes warily before reaching behind the bushes, and pulling out two perplexed Hyrulians and grabbing Roy too. Then she winks, smiling in a way that says, '_Don't kill me, okay?_' "N-Noooo, but—OH LOOK AT THE TIME!" She takes out her cellphone and looks at the time. "We simply MUST be going! Have fun lovebirds! And thanks for letting us spy, Marthy!"

Then she rushes off. Marth turns pale, and sweatdrops as he turns around and comes face-to-face with an angry-looking Samus. He quickly tries to explain.

"You see, I-AHH!"

She doesn't even bother letting him finish. She merely nudges him towards the pond, and, with one final push, sends him flying into the water.

SPLASH.

He resurfaces, coughing and spluttering with the hair in his eyes and his tiara falling to go around his neck, and looks up to see a grinning Samus, looking happy, and triumphant. He realizes where he is, and flushes.

_Well, this is familiar…_he thinks, and watches as she bends down in front of him and the pond. He frowns, and braces himself for pain, shutting his eyes tightly…

Instead, he feels her give him a loving kiss on the lips, surprising him. He opens his eyes and watches as she stands back up, and starts to walk back to the Smashers Mansion since the sun's coming back up.

"I did enjoy myself, _Marthy-boy_," she says, not looking back. "You're quite the dancer, but if you excuse me, I have two girls and two guys I must catch."

He sits there, stunned, but rises up and rushes after her, smiling widely at her as she raises an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"I have to go and make sure you don't break the tape," he says, but realizes that was the wrong thing to say.

He starts running as she starts yelling furiously.

What? He needs the tape.

He knows he's always going to remember this one night, but it doesn't hurt to want to _watch_ it again, does it?

He yelps as she catches up with him and starts bonking him on the head with her fist.

Oh…never mind.

…Love hurts. Literally.

+**_fin+_**


	5. Promising Melody

**SJ: Aww…you guys. Your reviews make me so happy! –Gives cookies out to all- **

**Samus: -Has no more candy left, and gives SJ a look- …**

**-Stares back at her- What?**

**Samus: …Cookie. –Frowns- I didn't get a cookie…**

**-Sighs, but gives her cookies anyway- Just because all my successful stories have you in it, you can get three.**

**Samus: YAY! I mean uh…-Goes quiet, and munches on cookies, crawling into her corner-**

**XD Anyway, I'm taking a break from my Marth x Samus stories (-shoves M x S fan girl into a closet, and locks it- For _now_, anyway…) and moving on to one couple I haven't covered yet. One very adorable, and one very cute couple…**

**Zelda x Link! –Fireworks go off- Woo! And it has another dedication to another reviewer, too. ****This is actually my first time writing for this couple, so I'm not quite sure if it'll be good…-Sweatdrops- But I tried my best. X.x I hope you enjoy! **

**_Title: 'Promising Melody' _**

**_Couple: Link x Zelda_**

**_Summary: He always loved to play the ocarina at night by himself, but one night, a certain princess comes along to join him, and that very one night they make a promise..._**

_**Dedication To: Sage of Downtown Hyrule as thanks for giving such nice reviews that inspires me to write even more! XD Anybody who likes M x S, L x Z, and R x P automatically goes into my 'rocks-like-heck' category! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Link, you're sure you don't want to join us for the movie?"

He nods, seeming quite firm about his decision. "Positive," he replies, and smiles at his friends casually. "I'm kinda tired, and I wanna be rested up for my match tomorrow so I'm gonna turn in early."

Roy raises an eyebrow, and waves the movie in front of his face, grinning slyly. "You don't know what you're missing, dude! This is the scariest movie EVER and the girls will want somebody to cling to, if you know what I mean…" he winks, but gets slapped by both Samus and Peach. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For being a complete and utter moron," the pink princess huffs. "Like always!"

"And for thinking that I'm going to cower in fear of a movie with _aliens_ in it," the bounty hunter adds, glaring. "I _kill_ aliens, idiot!"

The red-haired boy shrugs. "You never know, right? I mean, girls get scared pretty easily, and- OW! _Peach, let go_!" he yelps as the pink princess grabs his ear and drags him towards the room.

"Sweet dreams, Linky-boy!" she waves over her shoulder, ignoring Roy's protests as she drags him along. "Hope you get a good sleep."

He nods and waves as Samus and Marth walk in after them; Zelda, however, stays behind, giving him one of her 'looks'. It wasn't a bad or suspicious look, but it was…curious.

"You sure you don't want to watch the movie?" she asks, frowning.

"Yeah…I'm not a big fan of alien movies," he admits with a small grin. "Don't worry, Zel. You go have fun."

She sighs and nods with a small smile. "Alright. Pleasant dreams."

And she slips inside, leaving him out there by himself.

He stares at the spot she was, before sighing and walking away from the living room. However, he doesn't walk towards his room, but towards the courtyard.

The Hyrulian princess comes out of the room, and notices this as she peeks out.

_I knew it, _she thinks, and quietly follows him.

* * *

"Peace and quiet…" he sighs as he sits down on a bench with a wonderful view of the starry night sky and moon; bushes cover him all around so nobody can see him, and he smiles. "Just the way I like it."

He's about to take out his ocarina when a soft voice asks, "Sleeping, huh?"

He whirls around, and sees Zelda looking at him, a teasing smile on her lips. Quickly, he hides his ocarina, and blinks at her, speechless.

_Oh…shit._

"I knew that you weren't the type to just go to bed and get some sleep, so I followed you," she says, sitting down beside him; she fixes her dress and then looks at him with the same teasing smile. "What're you waiting for, mister? Start talking."

"Well, er…" he hesitates to answer, and looks at his boots, a bit of pink in his cheeks, as he struggles to form a proper sentence. "I just…erm…"

He jumps when he hears her giggle, and stares at her as if she's crazy.

"Oh you can be so cute sometimes!" she exclaims, and smiles widely, all hints of tease gone. "Don't worry. I already saw your ocarina, and I can only guess what you want to do with it."

"E-Eh…? Z-Zel, I…" he trails off as she leans against him, and he feels his face heat up immediately; he's not used to such things coming from her, since usually it's him being the bold one and she as the shy one.

When she speaks, her voice is very soft, but warm nonetheless. "Could you…" she starts, but trails off.

His eyes soften, and he urges her on. "Yeah?"

"Could you…could you play my lullaby?" she asks, sounding embarrassed; he looks down at her and sees her cheeks are flushed.

"Huh?" he asks, rather stupidly. _Did I hear her correctly?_

"My lullaby…Zelda's Lullaby," she repeats gently. "Could you play it…for me? It always helps me when I feel sad…it cheers me up."

_She's sad? _He wonders, but nods, and doesn't push the subject. "Sure," he agrees, and places the ocarina to his lips, beginning to play.

She smiles, and leans comfortably against him, clutching his tunic tightly. The gentle music flows through the air, and she already feels herself calming down.

Truthfully, she already knew about him sneaking out and playing; she stays up at night to listen to the melodies until they eventually lull her to sleep. But she notices that when he plays one certain song, it sounds sadder, more yearning, than the rest each and every night.

And that song…that song is Saria's Song.

She knows that he misses Saria. She knows that they had a tight relationship before she even met him, and can't help but feel slightly jealous and slightly hurt.

She always wonders why it's always _Saria_ that he misses, and why he can never focus on _her_—on _them_.

But when she hears how lovingly he plays the lullaby all those bad emotions fade away, and makes her remember that he really does love her.

_I'm such a silly girlfriend, _she thinks, _for thinking that he doesn't love me…he just misses his best friend. But I'll be here for him, and try to fill in that gap as much as I can. Just for him. _

She tightens her grip on his tunic.

"I'll help you, Link," she whispers to him once he finishes playing. "I'll help you get through your pain. That's a promise…just between us."

He doesn't look at her, nor replies, but she knows he hears her because he wraps an arm around her and rests his head against hers. They sit there, quietly, watching the moon.

Then he finally whispers back to her, sounding relieved and happy.

"A promise…" he repeats her words, and then sighs softly. "…I'm glad, Zel. I'm glad."

She pulls away from him and smiles at him; he smiles back, and kisses her lightly before they go back to their previous position, except this time he starts playing again.

He plays the lullaby, and she listens, feeling better than before.

They would keep that promise.

+**_fin+_**


	6. Do I Try Too Hard?

**SJ: My first non-couple tribute…oh my! –Faints-**

**Samus: -Rolls eyes- Drama queen…**

**You could be a LITTLE more grateful since it's about you! –Shakes fist-**

**Samus: Mm…that's true. –Smirks- Carry on, _Shakespeare_ with your masterpiece, and—OW! –Gets hit in the eye with a Samus plushy- **

**Now SHUSH. –Turns back to readers, smiling innocently- When I was listening to a song from one of my favorite shoes, Naruto, called "_Wind_", I HAD to make this story. I don't know why, but the song inspired me to write a story about Samus. So I did! And don't worry _aztec luv_, I'll get to your Mewtwo x Samus story soon enough, and maybe I'll throw in a bit of Kirby x Jigglypuff too! -Winks-**

**Samus: -Rubbing eye- Why am I always in all the couples…? **

'**Cause you're special. –Pushes her into a closet- In fact, you're so special, I'm going to keep you in a closest so nobody can take away your specialness! 3**

**Samus: -Starts swearing profoundly while slamming on the closet door-**

**-Ignores her- This oneshot is actually kind of odd…to me anyway. I didn't quite get the ending I wanted, but hopefully you get what I was trying to weave into the story. ; I tried writing this plenty of times to make the kind of story I like (simple, but to-the-point) but all I could get in the end was this. But I'm proud of it nonetheless!**

**So without further ado, here's Samus's oneshot! Enjoy, and remember to review if you want to make SJ happy and get your stories on here quicker! XD**

**_Title: 'Do I Try Too Hard?'_**

_**Couple/Character: Samus-centered.**_

_**Summary: Samus looks back on her life, and thinks on how she's become stronger.**_

_**Dedication To: All the Samus fans. :3 **_

* * *

She jogs every morning, before anybody is awake, around the Mansion and onto a little path leading to a lake. She does this every morning to stretch her muscles, exercise, and, most of all, to just simply get away from her life as a Smasher, and have some time to herself. 

Today, she is running, just like all those other days, while listening to her MP3 player; it's a cloudy morning, but she doesn't mind. She never really does mind the weather, no matter what.

_**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize,**_

_**Motivate your anger to make them all realize.**_

_**Climbing the mountain, never coming down,**_

_**Break into the contents, never falling down.**_

She takes this time to think, and sort out her thoughts. Usually she thinks about either a victory or a loss she had recently, or a boy she may like, and even maybe about what she'll do later on in the day if she doesn't have a match coming up.

Today, however, she's thinking about her past.

_**My knee is still shaking like I was twelve,**_

_**Sneaking out the classroom by the back door.**_

_**A man railed at me twice but I didn't care,**_

_**Waiting is wasting for people like me.**_

Now her past wasn't all that great—heck, there wasn't anything 'great' about it. Her parents died, her home was destroyed, and she spent most of her life becoming a ruthless bounty hunter seeking revenge against the Space Pirates. She really can't say that it was great at all, since she always grew up taking care of herself.

She's an orphan, and has nothing to look forward to. Nothing at all.

At least, that's what she thinks.

_**Don't try to live so wise,**_

_**Don't cry 'cause you're so right.**_

_**Don't dry with fakes or fears,**_

**'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

She always tries to be strong, and smart; always. People even mock her by calling her the 'perfect killing machine', and though she's glad that they notice how hard she tries, the title makes her heart throb.

The perfect killing machine…it's true at least. She does kill so many people, or living things if they have a bounty on them.

_It's ironic, _she thinks bitterly as she jogs. _Mother always taught me that killing was bad, and that everybody deserved their life, but I merely end up killing them anyway. Hm…maybe the title does suit me after all._

_**Don't try to live so wise,**_

_**Don't cry 'cause you're so right.**_

_**Don't dry with fakes or fears,**_

**'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

Then she joined the Smashers Mansion, where it seemed like a break compared to her bounty hunting.

Of course she didn't talk with very many people. Almost none, really. Not until Zelda had the guts to walk up to her and ask her to join her and her friends with a friendly smile.

She jumps as she hears a crack of thunder, and looks up at the sky. Something wet and small lands on her nose and she sighs.

"Drat," she says, her voice oddly soft. "I couldn't finish before it started raining. Now I'm going to get completely _soaked_…"

But she doesn't care. She likes the rain, and she'll quickly dry herself off once inside, anyway.

She continues to jog, trying not to think anymore.

The rain pours down even more now, and she brushes the hair out of her eyes, stopping in her path. She lets out a few pants before turning around, and letting out a large breath.

"Guess it's time to go back," she mumbles, and starts jogging—rather slowly, but jogging nonetheless. She soon sees the Mansion, and sighs, slowing down to a walk and going up the steps once she reaches them…

…only to have the door flung open, and something being flung over her head.

"You're such a silly girl!" cries a voice similar to Peach's, and she feels somebody rubbing the cloth over her head; she realizes it's a towel, but can't dwell on it any longer and yelps as somebody drags her inside. The pink princess begins to snap at her wildly again. "Look at you! You're soaked!"

"What the hell-!" she manages to choke out, and stumbles back, ripping the towel off her head. Her friends come into view, and she glares at them. "What are you all doing here?"

Zelda gently takes the towel and starts to dry off her hair, taking it down from its ponytail. "Well, we _were_ going to go look for you," she explains, smiling calmly, "but I suppose we have to get you dried off first, hm?"

She stares at her blankly. Roy takes this chance to step up and take her MP3, despite her weak protest.

"Relax! I'm just taking it so it won't get water inside it," he says, and grins. "You'll probably go into one of your moods again if it does."

"You idiot! Give that back to m—" she's cut off as she sneezes, and wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Oh great…"

"That doesn't sound too good," Link points out, and sighs. "Then again, that's what you get for going out in the morning in the _rain_ just to_ jog_."

"Zelda can make her some soup, and we'll get some medicine from Dr. Mario, so it shouldn't get too bad," Marth pipes up in her defense.He smiles gently at her. "Plus if you get a lot of rest, it'll be gone in no time."

"Oh, she's going to go rest alright!_Right now_!" Peach fumes, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the stairs leading up to the rooms.

She tries to protest. "But-"

"No buts!" the pink princess snaps. "You're going to rest, and you're going to rest _NOW_."

She sighs and has no choice but to let the pink princess drag her. The others follow, but she doesn't notice them; she only tries to listen to the song coming from the headphones dangling from Roy's hand.

_**Don't try to live so wise,**_

_**Don't cry 'cause you're so right.**_

_**Don't dry with fakes or fears.**_

**'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end…_**

_Maybe…_she thinks, her vision blurry. _Maybe I **do** try too hard…_

The stairs are becoming fuzzy now, and she can barely hear her friends' voices. The only thing she hears is the song, and feels her knees wobble.

_Maybe…_she continues to think as she suddenly falls to her knees. _Maybe I don't have to be so independent…maybe I don't really _have_ to try so hard…_

She feels herself being picked up and carried, but doesn't bother to open her eyes to see. She already knows it's one of her friends, one of the people she trusts, and she's grateful.

_My friends think I'm just fine the way I am since they're still my friends…maybe I'm already perfect in my own way._

The thought seems to please her because she allows herself to drift into unconsciousness, and a small smile to appear on her lips.

_And maybe…just maybe…I really do have something to look forward to in my future._

**'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end,_**

**'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end,_**

**'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end._**

**'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end…_**

**_+fin+_**


	7. Thank You

**SJ: -Gives cookies out to reviewers- I'm so glad you thought my first shot at a non-couple tribute was good! You made SJ a happy, happy author! And that means…more stories! Yay!**

**Samus: -Still in closet, but has stopped pounding on the door- …Can I come out now?**

**No! Not until later! X.X –Looks at readers- Thanks for all your lovely reviews. :3 I'm glad that you're all being nice about the different couples, and aren't flaming about how other couples are better. 3 Kudos go out to you for that! I hope this story will continue to be successful, and I still have your requests to do! **

**-THE LIST-**

_Turquoise Lunarian: Young Link x Nana_

**SJ: Awww! A little story with those two? Of course I'll make one for you! Look forward to an awkward, and shy Young Link and lovesick Nana! XD **

_Falcored: Mr. Game and Watch x Samus_

**SJ: Ooh, that sounds a bit challenging…especially when you have a 2-D figure that only speaks in beeps, and a bounty hunter who may get annoyed…hm. Why not? I'll give it a shot, and if it works out, I'll post it up! 3 Thanks for the suggestion!**

_Aztec luv: Mewtwo x Samus_

**Even though I don't support the pairing, it was fun to write this. 3 XD I just hope I got Mewtwo's attitude right. –Sweatdrops- There's a hint of Kirby x Jigglypuff (in a weird kind of way) in there, but I didn't really work on that enough to call it a REAL couple. ; But, I wrote it for you anyway, so enjoy!**

**Yup. There you go…those are the requests I have so far. Don't be shy to request people! XD And remember, the couples don't HAVE to have Samus in them since a lot of you have the bounty hunter in 'em. **

**First up: Aztec luv's request! Enjoy!**

**_Title: 'Thank You' _**

**_Couple: Mewtwo x Samus, slight, very slight, Kirby x Jigglypuff_**

**_Summary: He's supposed to be emotionless. Alone. Independent. But when he saves a certain bounty hunter during a Melee, something inside him changes…_**

**_Dedication: Aztec luv, by request._**

* * *

**_"The next match will be in ten minutes, as a Super Sudden Death Melee. The fighters fighting today are Mewtwo, Samus, Kirby and Jigglypuff; please report to the Prep. Room, and prepare, and the rest of you head towards the arena and gets in your seats."_**

She sighs, and checks all her suit's systems over one more time as she stands beside her platform; she doesn't feel confident about the match, nor does she like the fact that she's battling alongside the one Smasher who _hates_ being with a partner.

Mewtwo.

How the bloody hell was she supposed to win if her partner didn't even _want _to work with her? She couldn't win by herself!

_Heck, I'll be lucky if I don't become the laughing stock when we loose to the two pink puffballs, _she thinks bitterly, and, after knowing that everything in her system is at 100, she hops onto the platform.

Her emerald eyes dart to the side and she sees Kirby and Jigglypuff high-fiving; a sure sign of partnership. This makes her scowl even more, and she folds her arms.

_I'll punch Roy out if he even _dares_ to mock me when we loose, _she decides, fuming silently.

The door opens, and she glances over in its direction to see Mewtwo float through. He says nothing to her, and merely floats to his platform, getting on top of it and standing there silently; he mimics her stance, and folds his arms as well, staring straight forward at the wall.

They're both quiet until finally she can't take it anymore; she _has_ to say something to him, or else she knows she'll be distracted during the fight.

So, she says rather dryly to him, "Whom are you going to fight? Kirby or Jigglypuff?"

He doesn't look at her, but his psychic voice fills the air nonetheless.

"_It does not matter to me…why do you ask?_"

She holds back the urge to snap at him, and forces her voice to remain flat, and as calm as possible.

"I'm asking you so we can just concentrate on fighting our own opponent separately," she mutters. "I know how much you hate working with people in battles, so we might as well just fight on our own."

He scoffs, and closes his eyes. "_Do as you wish, human. Simply do not get in my way._"

_The annoying little…!_ She begins to think, but stops when he speaks again.

"_You aren't very smart, are you? I'm psychic. I can read minds._"

"Not very smart?" she echoes, dumbstruck for a moment. Then, she grows angry. "You son of a…"

"_Keep your anger to a minimal,_" he cuts her off curtly, "_or else you'll get distracted, and eventually be a burden to me._"

The nerve of him!

She scowls darkly, and is about to reply when the platforms begin to glow.

The match is starting.

"I'm taking Jigglypuff," is all she says to him, and he makes a noise of reply.

_I'll take that as a yes, _she thinks to him.

_Take it as whatever you like…I. Do. Not. Care, _he replies back, his voice inside her mind.

And as the platforms are teleported, she wonders if he would care if she punches his face in.

* * *

"_3…2…1…GO!_"

She launches out quicker than he does and rams herself into Jigglypuff, sending the Pokemon flying almost immediately, despite her effort to get back to the ledge of the Battlefield. She watches as the pink puffball turns into a star, and turns around to prepare herself for her return when she feels her body flying forward, her back aflame.

_What…!_ Is all she can think before she's knocked out. She's dizzy for a few seconds before she returns, and she leaps down from the platform in time to see Mewtwo knocking both Kirby and Jigglypuff out with his dark powers.

"What was that about!" she demands, standing beside him. "You were supposed to be taking care of Kirby! He _knocked me out_!"

He doesn't reply, and instead jumps up onto a ledge just as their opponents return. Her hand curls into a fist and she curses, feeling her anger rise to her limits.

"_Damn it all_!" she cries, swinging her fist into one of the puffballs (she wasn't quite sure which one it was) as hard as she could, and was satisfied to hear Kirby's squeak of surprise as he was K.O.ed. She begins to power up her blast, quickly rolling out of the way of Jigglypuff's attack, and blasting her once she's finished.

_Where the hell are you, Mewtwo!_ She tries to think to him as she moves away from Kirby's sucking mouth. _I'm fighting by myself here!_

But she doesn't realize she's at the edge, and almost topples off. "Whoa-!" she cries, flailing her arms to try and get her balance back.

That's all it took.

Her eyes widen as she sees Kirby jump out of the way and Jigglypuff swerve in to deliver a hard slap to her.

She falls.

_Crap-!_ She thinks, desperately trying to grab onto the ledge; her fingers graze it, but she can't get a good grip and starts falling again. She tries to jump back up and even does her Screw Attack for an extra boost, but Jigglypuff knocks her down again, and she can't jump anymore.

_No! We're tied for the match, and if I get K.O.ed…_she begins to think, trailing off as she tumbles down.

To her horror (and anger), the numbers up in the scoreboard for the time turn red.

15 seconds…14 seconds…13 seconds…12 seconds…

_Shit! We're going to lose, and…_

She hears Kirby and Jigglypuff's joined cries as they're knocked out, and feels her jerk to a stop just before she's about to be K.O.ed.

_Eh…?_ She wonders, but feels herself moving again; however, this time she heads back up towards the ledge, instead of down, and soon she feels her feet touch the ground once more.

"What the…" she trails off at seeing Mewtwo standing there in front of her; his eyes glow blue, and for the first time she realizes there's a faint blue outline around her, soon fading once his eyes go back to their normal purple color.

She's stunned, and dumbfounded. "You…saved me?" she asks, blinking.

He doesn't reply.

"_5…4…3…2…1…TIME! This game's winner is…RED TEAM!_"

The crowd bursts into cheers, but she just stares at him, eyes wide underneath her helmet. He stares back at her for a split second before closing his own oculars, and turning away.

"_I only saved you because we would've lost if you had fallen,_" he says finally. "_And I know how much you love to win._"

And he floats away, leaving her stunned.

* * *

He's about to go into his room when he hears somebody cry, "Mewtwo!" and he stops, looking back to see the bounty hunter dashing towards him. She's still in her suit, but has her helmet off, and doesn't move nor say anything when she stops in front of him, panting.

"I j-just want to ask you," she breathes, and swallows. "D…Did you really just save me because of the battle?"

"_I told you my reason already,_" he replies, and makes a move to go into his room. "_I know how much you love to win._"

"Wait!" she cries, seeing him open the door with his psychic powers, and grabs his arm.

He freezes, feeling her hand on his arm; nobody dares to touch him, but now…

She tightens her grip on his arm. "I don't say this very often, but…" she hesitates before smiling a bit, and looking at him gratefully. "…Thanks. Thank-you for saving me. You don't know how happy I am to have won that battle."

He's quiet for a moment before nodding, feeling rather uncomfortable under her touch; he pulls away, and allows his tone to become a little more softer, feeling his emotions go haywire.

_Silly human emotions…_

"…_You're welcome,_" he manages to say. "_Now…if you don't mind, I would like to be alone…_"

She blinks before realizing what he means. "Oh! Yeah, sure…" she smiles at him again, before it turns into a smirk. "Y'know, you're not half-bad…in character, _and_ battle. Maybe next time we'll actually work together a bit more?"

"_Perhaps,_" he answers, and is about to go inside when she holds out her hand.

"Shake on it," she says firmly, and he stares at her as if she's crazy. She begins to explain. "Promise me, so I know that I haven't gone crazy and that Mr. Cold Shoulder is actually going to work as a team with me next time we're partners."

He sighs and holds out his hand awkwardly. She clasps it, and shakes it hard, smirking widely; he feels his whole arm grow warm, and soon his whole body as well.

"Good," she says, satisfied. Then she lets go, and his body goes back to normal. She nods to him, and then strolls away, her helmet underneath her arm.

He watches her walk away, and then looks at her hand. A small smirk appears on his lips, and he walks into his room.

_She certainly has a way to shock people…_he thinks, and closes the door, along with his thoughts.

_And a way to change them, too, _is the last thing he thinks, before he the door clicks completely shut.

+**_fin+_**


	8. Crush

**SJ: -Stares at all the review alerts in her inbox- …Are we on the same story here? o.o**

**Samus: -Still in closet- Idiot…**

**XD Thanks so much guys, for your reviews, and requests. Here are all the requests you've made so far, and their status of completion or not…**

_**-The LIST-**_

_**Young Link x Nana – Completed**_

_**Roy x Zelda- Stand By**_

_**Samus x Falcon- Working On It**_

_**Mario x Peach x Roy- Working On It**_

_**Mr. Game and Watch x Samus- Stand By**_

**I'll get to them as soon as I can! And as for your question about the song in Samus's oneshot, x Flames of Ice x, it's called "Wind", as one of the opening songs from Naruto, and you can download it here by taking out the spaces: http / gh. ffshirne. org/ soundtracks/ 1841/ 2806 **

**Anyway, let's get started with Young Link x Nana! Enjoy!**

_**Title: 'Crush'**_

_**Couple: Young Link x Nana, with a bit of Zelda x Link**_

_**Summary: Link's babysitting his younger self when the little Kokiri asks a question…he gets an answer, but was it necessarily the RIGHT one?**_

_**Dedication: Turquoise Lunarian, by request.** _

* * *

"Aim higher!" 

"Like this?"

"No, no…a bit lower, and—that's good. Now try shooting the target like I did."

He holds his bow with tight, but sweaty hands, and shuts one eye in concentration as he eyes the red and white dot hanging from the tree. He hopes for a bulls-eye, and releases the arrow.

He manages to hit it just in the outer ring from the middle.

"Aw man," he groans, but he's surprised when his older self nods, looking rather impressed.

"Not bad, not bad," Link comments, and grins. "If we keep up with this practicing, you might even get the bulls-eye within a week."

The little boy's eyes light up in excitement as he stares at his older self hopefully.

"Really?" he squeaks, and when Link nods, he lets out a cheer and pumps his fist into the air. "Alright! Who's the man! Who's the _man_?"

"I am, since I'm older," the Hero of Time huffs, but he smiles jokingly, and ruffles up the younger boy's hair, messing up his hat in the process. "C'mon. Let's take a break, and eat something…I think Zelly packed some lunch for us."

He nods, and follows the older boy towards a tree, where they both sit down; he watches as Link pulls out a bag, and licks his lips hungrily once he's handed a large sandwich, and a bottle of water.

"Thanks!" he chirps, and immediately begins to eat rather messily; his older self rolls his eyes, and hands him a napkin before he, too, begins to eat.

The two of them sit there, eating quietly before the younger one of the two pauses from devouring his sandwich to stare at his boots with a frown. Link sees this, and stops eating to look at his mini-self curiously.

"What's up?" he asks.

His younger self hesitates for a brief moment before looking at Link warily.

"Erm…you're good with dealing with girls, right?"

_What?_

Link scratches his head awkwardly, but nods nonetheless. "Uh…I guess, yeah, but…" he trails off as he realizes something, and stares at Young Link for a moment before bursting out laughing. "No…no _way_! You like a girl!"

"Oh shut-up!" he snaps, and starts pouting. "I _knew_ I should've gone to Zelda instead of _you_!"

This only seems to make Link laugh harder; he can't help it, since he keeps on imagining his younger self asking a _girl_ how to ask _another _girl out!

But, his laughter eventually settles down, and he chuckles. "Okay, okay…I'll stop." Link says, and a devilish glint appears in his eyes. "Soooo…who's the lucky lady?"

Young Link scowls, a blush in his cheeks. "I don't have to tell you who it is! I just need help _asking_ her out on a date!"

"I'm not going to help you if I don't even know who's the girl, mini-me," Link says firmly. "So talk, or deal with it by yourself!"

"_Fine_!" he cries, but quiets down and shuffles uncomfortably. He mumbles something, but his older self can't hear it.

"Come again?" Link asks, grinning slyly, and leaning in closer. "I didn't hear you."

"I said it's…" he sighs, and looks away, definitely blushing brighter now. "…Nana. It's Nana."

Silence.

Link blinks, and then lets out a hoot, grabbing his younger form and giving him a nuggie, grinning wider than before.

"I never knew you had it in ya, mini-me!" he exclaims, laughing as the younger boy manages to squirm out of his grip. "Good on you!"

"_Shut-up_!" Young Link growls, and begins to glare daggers at his older self. "You know who I like! Now tell me how to ask her out!"

The Hero of Time looks at the young boy for a second before leaning back against the tree, placing his hands behind his head comfortably, and closing his eyes. He's silent for a moment before he answers.

"Just tell her," he says bluntly.

Young Link stares at him, wondering if he heard correctly. "Eh?"

Link opens one eye, and grins slyly at his younger self; his younger self, whose still quite naïve, clueless, and overall too young to truly know much about love.

"Just tell her how you feel, then go _in for the kill_."

* * *

She walks down the hallway, slurping at her pink snow cone that she got from the kitchen; in her other hand there's another blue one, which is meant for her brother, and she seems so happy, and carefree. 

That is, until she feels somebody tap her on the shoulder, and sees that it's Young Link.

She immediately turns as pink as her parka, and looks up at him with wide eyes, feeling her heart begin to pound, and her stomach get all fluttery.

"Y-Young Link?" she squeaks, and gulps, trying to get herself together. "Um…w-what can I do for you?"

He doesn't reply; he just stares at her, mouth open, but no words coming out. She frowns, becoming concerned, and nudges him lightly.

"Hey," she calls gently. "You okay? Y. L? Y. L? Hey!"

He snaps out of his trance, and realizes she's standing there, looking worriedly at him.

So, he blurts out quickly, "Ilikeyoualotsodoyouwanttogooutwithme!"

A blank expression crosses Nana's face, and she blinks. "Sorry Y.L, but you spoke too fast…I, um…couldn't understand what you just s-said…"

_I'm going to get back at Link if this doesn't work, _he thinks miserably, and, while blushing a bright red, he turns to Nana, looking _ever_ so nervous.

"Uh…" he hesitates, and rubs the back of his head. "I, erm, uh…I, er, kinda like you a-a lot, and…well…" _This is it!_ He thinks, and shuts his eyes tightly as he just gets it over with. "…I was wondering if you'd l-like to go out with me s-sometime?"

There. He feels proud, having said it, but notices that after a few minutes, Nana hasn't replied; he feels his stomach give a sickening twist, and dares to open his eyes.

Nana's still standing in front of him, but she looks stunned, her face completely red; the two snow cones in her hands have fallen to the ground, and have been forgotten, and she looks like she'll faint any second.

He pokes her curiously. "Nana? What's up with you? Nana, you- EH!"

She lets out a small murmur and faints, landing in his arms; he lets out a startled cry, almost dropping her, but manages to keep her there, her small, delicate head on his shoulder. He blushes at how close her face is to his, and is about to try to wake her up when a dark, evil, and most of all _angry_ voice hovers in the air.

"Young Link…what did you do with _my_ sister?"

* * *

He's relaxing just underneath a tree in its shade, lying down with a piece of grass in his mouth, when he hears somebody cough nearby; he opens his eyes lazily to see his girlfriend standing beside him, and quickly gets up, grinning. 

"Zelly!" he cries, and opens his arm to hug her. "I never knew you'd be coming to see me h-"

She doesn't leap into his arms as he expects. Instead, she folds her arms and glares disapprovingly at him.

"You didn't give Young Link very good advice," she scolds. "Nana's a shy girl! How could you just tell Young Link to _blurt out_ his feelings for her? Now she's fainted!"

Link rubs the back of his head. "Er…well, that _is_ a shame…" he mutters, sweatdropping.

Zelda looks at him. "What's your excuse, Link?"

He smiles sheepishly. "I don't have an excuse, Zelly…"

"Then you're coming with me to apologize to Young Link, and-"

"…but I love you lots!" he quickly adds, trying to get out of trouble with 'sweet talk'. "You're my princess, my light, my shining star, my-"

She drags him off anyway, learning some things in the process.

One: _never_ to ask Link for advice.

Two: that Young Link had a crush on Nana just like she had thought.

And three…well, her boyfriend was a dork.

Too bad she loved him too much to really care.

**+_fin+_**


	9. Cocky

**SJ: Finally…I finished a request! –Lets herself flop onto a couch that comes out of nowhere- I don't know why, but this request frustrated the heck outta me! I mean, the couple's fine, I don't have a problem with it, but…ARGH. It took me a while to write a oneshot I actually _liked_. –Sigh- …I'm picky, I know. XD And Falcon's a pervert…as usual. –Le sigh- Thanks for being patient guys, while I work on your requests! I do have a life too, y'know, so usually I write up these stories quickly...and when one doesn't work out for me, I get frustrated. -.-**

**Oh yeah. I'm also writing another Marth x Samus oneshot (with a song in it, too!), but I'm gonna give you a break (and be evil! Mwuah!) from that couple, and won't upload it just quite yet. –Winks- But, I'll give you a sneak peek, and if you like the idea of it, I just MIGHT upload…but you never know! –Insert evil laughter here, along with lightning flashing in the background-**

**Okay. Here's the preview…**

"_**Then…" he grabs her hand slowly, still holding her gaze carefully. "…will you accept my invitation of coming to live with me at Altea?"**_

_**She stares at him, heart pounding. "M-Marth, w-what're you-?"**_

_**She's cut off as he kisses her swiftly, and all words are lost. **_

_**Her head goes completely blank since they've never kissed like this before, and she feels his arms wrap around her waist tightly; without realizing it, she wraps her arms around his neck, and the kiss lasts for a while. Then, they pull away, breathless, while she's slightly dazed.**_

"_**Well?" he asks her once more. "What is your answer?"**_

_**She hesitates, looking from left to right; anywhere except his eyes, now that she has managed to get herself free from his gaze. **_

_**Finally, she finds her voice, but finds that her throat's suddenly very dry.**_

**"_Marth, I…"_**

**-Computer screen goes blank just at the critical point, and you see SJ standing there grinning evilly-**

**Heh. I'll let you ponder over it for a second before you give me your answers to wanting to see it or not. **

**Be warned: I might put a sad ending, or a happily-ever-after ending. I haven't decided yet!**

**Anyway, here's the Falcon x Samus oneshot for Nintendo4ever! Enjoy!**

_**Title: 'Cocky' **_

_**Couple: Samus x C. Falcon**_

_**Summary: Samus is training, and Falcon challenges her to a spar…**_

_**Dedication To: Nintendo4ever by request.**_

* * *

_Punch one, two. Punch one, two. Punch one, two. _

She stands alone in the Training Room, jabbing at the punching bag; she's not in her suit, as she has taken it upon herself to train without it, to make her body stronger.

_Punch one, two. Punch one, two. Punch one, two._

She lets her breath come in short little gasps, and doesn't bother to brush away the sweaty strands of blonde hair coming into her face. She only focuses on the punching bag, dodging it as it swings towards her, and kicking it with a loud cry of, '_HA_!'

He stands by the doorway, watching her with amused blue eyes.

_Punch one, two. Punch one, two. Punch one, two. Punch one- _

"Shit!" she cries as the punching bag comes off from the very ceiling, and lands at her feet. She glares at it, and kicks it, panting heavily. "Damn it…now what am I supposed to train with?"

"You could always spar with me."

She whirls around to see Captain Douglas Falcon grinning slyly at her. Her eyes narrow, and she scoffs.

"Well, aren't _you_ the gentleman," she snaps sarcastically, obviously not in a good mood.

He dodges her sarcasm and says smoothly, "Why, thank-you Sammy, I believe I am."

She scowls, and he laughs, before looking at her up and down, smirking; she's only wearing a small dark green tank-top, and small white shorts, and his smirk widens as he sees her sweaty body.

She notices where he's looking, and feels her face grow hot with embarrassment and anger.

She is _not_ amused.

SMACK.

"PERVERTED BASTARD!"

He rubs the cheek where she half-slapped, half-punched, and winces as he feels a bruise forming. "Ouch," he mutters, but it doesn't dampen his spirits; instead, he just grins at her casually. "So? You haven't answered my question of a spar, Sammy."

"Call me that one more time, and I'll shove your helmet up somewhere painful," she hisses, and folds her arms, "and I believe that a spar between us is unfair. You're an expert at using your hands-" she sees his eyes twinkle at this, and gives him a warning glare, quickly changing the word, "-_fists_, so you'll have an advantage against me."

"Ah, I'll go easy on you," he says, waving it off as if it's nothing. He takes his fighting stance. "C'mon! Show me your moves!"

She sighs and she, too, takes her stance. "Fine," she mutters, "but I'll get revenge if I end up in Dr. Mario's healing room in a coma."

He chuckles and nods. "You can have the opening move."

She does, and charges him; he gets ready, and lashes out, but she feints back, and manages to sock him one on the chin.

He lets out a startled cry, and falls onto his rump, rubbing the place she punched him.

She grins, and stands above him triumphantly.

"Hm," she hums lazily. "Maybe I don't have to worry about losing to you, after all, eh Fal- AH!"

She falls hard onto her side as he leg sweeps her off her feet. Quickly, she feels him pin her down, her hands behind her back, and her head against the floor.

"Damn it-!" she curses, but it's all muffled out as he pushes her down firmly.

"I never said I was out for the count, Sammy," he says, ignoring her screams of anger and protest; he grins. "You're just getting a bit too cocky."

"Get…off…of…me!" she manages to say.

"I won't. Not until you say you give-up."

Most people will think Falcon's crazy if they hear such a thing come out of his mouth; usually she's not one to give-up, even if she may die if her very life depended on it, so why on earth would she give-up to somebody like _him_?

"Fine…" she sighs, and goes limp. "I give-up…"

He grins, and loosens his grip on her.

"…on trying to find something that's worse than you on the whole freakin planet!"

"Wha-"

She kicks him off of her, and he flies through the air until he smacks-

"OW!"

-right into the wall. He groans and slumps down, landing on his head before the rest of his body falls down with a soft 'thump'.

She walks up to him, and stares him down, smirking.

"I never said I was out for the count, Falcon," she says, mimicking him. She grins- something she rarely does- and holds out her hand for him to take.

He does, and she yanks him up. He sighs, but can't help but smirk.

"That's true, ain't it?" he says.

_Strangely, I don't feel bitter about losing…and to a girl, of all people!_

"Hmmm," she hums again, and walks over to pick up her bag. "Whatever."

He watches her, the damn smirk not leaving his face. She notices him staring at her, and copies his smirk right back at him, winking.

"Good fight, _Douglas_," she says, a teasing tone in her voice as she says his first name. "Maybe you could give me some pointers sometime?"

"Maybe," he says, pretending to think about it, "but I don't know if you could keep up…"

He sees her emerald eyes sparkle with something he hasn't seen before, and she smiles slyly.

"Don't worry," she says, turning around and beginning to walk away. "I'll leave you to eat my dust."

He chuckles, and watches her leave before turning back to the punching bag, lying forgotten on the ground. He picks it up and begins to try and fix it, hanging it up elsewhere.

Samus Aran just got a _bit _cockier.

Hell, who was he kidding?

Samus Aran got _a lot_ cockier!

But he was always up for a challenge, wasn't he?

**_+fin+_**


	10. Picture Perfect

**SJ: AHHH! –Runs around like a headless chicken- 40 REVIEWS! I GOT 40 REVIEWS! AHHHHH!**

**Samus: Uh…-Watches SJ run into a lamp post- …guess I'll have to take over from here. –Coughs, and a piece of paper appears; starts reading it out- **

**Eeee…-Passes out with a happy smile on face-**

**Samus: Anyway… First Announcement from SJ: Thank-you to all the reviewers for getting 101 Smasher Memories to 40 reviews. We never knew this story would be able to get pass twenty, so cookies for you…whoop-de-doo. –Rolls eyes carelessly, and raises fist in a sarcastically happy manner- **

**Samus: Anyway, concerning with the requests, SJ's going to be shutting down the request line; she feels slightly overwhelmed with all the requests that's being given, so you'll find the LIST below to see which requests she's taken, and which she hasn't. I repeat that the REQUEST LINE IS CLOSED.**

**Samus: And to do with that…erm Marth x me story, SJ says that she WON'T be uploading it any time soon—not until she's finished with the requests, anyway. Oh wait…there's a P.S.: _"I'll be evil, and make the reviewers wait! Mwuaha!" _**

**Samus: Erm…oookay. –Coughs- Here's the list for you people…**

**-The LIST- **

**Roy x Zelda- **

**Completed, and posted below.**

_**Mario x Peach x Roy- **_

**Completed, and to be uploaded later. **

**_Mr. Game and Watch x Samus-_**

**Canceled; can't get good plot going, so no can do…sorry! –Hides-**

_**Kirby x Jigglypuff-**_

**Wow…seems like a lot of people want this one, huh? I'll work on it.**

**Marth x Zelda-**

**Er…I actually despise this couple. A lot. But…I'll try.**

_**Roy x Marth-**_

**Mm…my first yaoi, huh? I'll give it a shot, but it might just turn out as friendship… **

**_Fox x Samus-_**

**I actually supported this pairing for some reason…now I don't. But, I'll do it anyway since it just seems rather cute to me. –Sweatdrops-**

**_Marth x Samus-_ **

**Completed, but as said above, I'm not uploading it until later. –Winks- **

**Samus: There you go. Now here's the Roy x Zelda couple for Herr Wozzeck**. **Enjoy, and, uh…oh yeah. Review. I think that's it…**

_**Title: 'Picture Perfect'**_

_**Couple: Roy x Zelda **_

_**Summary: When Marth, Roy, Samus, Zelda, Peach, and Link go the mall, they split up to go off and do their own little thing. Roy and Zelda are left behind, and when Zelda sees a picture booth, things happen…**_

_**Dedication To: Herr Wozzeck, by request.**_

* * *

"_Ooh_! We're at the mall, we're at the mall, we're at the mall, we're at the mall, we're at the mall, we're at the mall, we're at the mall, we're-" 

"Peach, _shut-up_!"

"But Sammy, look at all the sales the stores have! And—OH MY! FRILLY AND PINK HAS A SALE!"

"Frilly and…_what_?"

"C'mon Sammy, we're going in!"

"Oh hell no am I going in some pink _girly_ store! Peach, let _go of me_ _right now_, and- ARGH! _Peach I don't wanna go_!"

"Dream dress, here I come!"

The others stand by, watching Peach drag off a whining Samus towards a store with signs that read, "Clearance Sale! 70 off _everything_!" and they laugh as the bounty hunter desperately tries to cling to the door to avoid going in; she starts cursing, and making a scene, but that only makes them laugh harder.

Marth and Link share a grin, and look at each other.

"I'm guessing we should save her, hm?" Marth says, sounding amused.

"I guess," Link replies.

They both pause before bursting out laughing, almost falling to their knees.

Samus sees this, and scowls at them.

"I swear once I get out of this stupid store, I'm going to smack you two _so hard_…!" she starts, but Peach yanks her back inside and no more words can be spoken as she starts crying out in fury again.

Both of them shake their heads and walk towards the store, trying to stifle their chuckles.

"We'll see you guys later," Link says, and chokes back a snort. "We…we gotta go save _Princess Samus_ from a bunch of _evil dresses_!"

Roy and Zelda watch as both boys make their way into the store, only to burst out laughing, and fall to their knees when they see the ridiculous sight of Samus Aran covered in a pile of pink, frilly, puffy dresses, shirts, and skirts.

Then of course the two of them see Samus tower up in front of them, ticked off like there's no tomorrow, but that's another story.

Zelda turns to face the red-haired boy, who's grinning as he sees his blue-haired companion get a dress shoved on top of him.

"So," she says with a smile. "What do you want to do, Roy?"

"Ah, it's not polite for the man to decide," he replies, bowing and motioning for Zelda to step ahead of them, "since the lady's _always _first."

She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Oh really?" she asks, sounding amused. "Then why ever not did you go first, Roy?"

He opens his mouth to respond, and begins with, "Well, I…" then he realizes what she just said, and frowns. "Hey!"

She giggles, and walks past him, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him around the mall.

"Just kidding," she says. "C'mon. We can look around and see if we find anything interesting."

He sighs, praying that they won't go into any girly store like the others, and allows her to drag him.

They walk around together, looking at different shops; a few of them were clothing stores that Zelda wanted to look into, but as for the rest they don't actually go inside. They merely look at what they have on display, and walk onward, not noticing that their hands are still connected.

Then she sees it.

A photo booth, sitting just underneath the escalators, empty, and awaiting for her to step inside.

She bites back a squeal, and quickly rushes towards it, taking Roy with her. She had always wanted to go inside one of them ever since Samus explained to her what they do, but Link never wanted to go in with her, nor did the others, so she was left by herself every time. But now…

_Maybe Roy will want to? _She thinks hopefully, and turns to the red-haired boy, eyes sparkling.

"Roy?" she questions, and he turns to look at her. She points to the photo booth and makes a pleading look. "Can we go in it? Please?"

"No thanks…I don't really like taking pictures." He makes a face, but takes out four dollars, and hands it to her. "Here. You can go in, and I'll wait for you, instead!"

She frowns. "But…I want to take a picture with one of my friends…" she mumbles, and fiddles with her fingers. _Perhaps I'm not meant to have a picture with my friends after all…_

But to her surprise, he sighs a heavy, "Fine…I'll go with you…" and she looks up, eyes wide.

"You will?" she gasps, and at his nod, she smiles widely and runs towards it. "Thank-you so much Roy! Let's get our pictures taken straight away!"

_She's kinda cute when she's excited like that,_ he thinks, and follows, smiling a bit.

Together, they sit on the booth, and she inserts the money. "We'll make a funny one first, then a silly one, then a pose, and then a real good one!" she chirps, sounding like a little girl. "Ready, Roy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he says. "Hit it!"

She smiles and does, and they both make a weird face at the camera; Zelda sticks out her tongue and wiggles her fingers, and Roy points at Zelda, pretending to gasp and look like a moron. The camera flashes, and they both laugh a bit before posing for the next one, which is the silly one.

"Watch this!" And with that, Roy makes a 'macho-man' pose. Zelda giggles, but remembers that they're going to take a picture, and pretends to roll her eyes, folding her arms and holding herself like that until the light flashes.

_This isn't so bad after all! _Roy thinks as they pose for the third one; this time, he wraps his arm around her neck despite her startled squeak and does the peace sign to the camera. He sees Zelda mimic him, and they both grin for the camera.

Then it's the real picture.

He stiffens as Zelda leans slightly against him, and smiles brilliantly at the camera; fighting down a blush, he blinks at her. "Z-Zel, what're you-"

"Roy! Pose!"

He manages to smile at the camera just as it flashes, and she quickly pulls away, still smiling.

"C'mon, let's look at the pictures!" she cries and hops out, rushing to retrieve the photos.

Roy, slightly dumbstruck, follows her, pulling himself together to look at the pictures with her. He can't help but smile at the sight of their silly faces, and chuckles at the sight of his 'macho-man' pose.

"Well, I _must_ say that's a _fine_ piece of work right there!" he crows, pounding proud.

Zelda rolls her eyes, and looks at the last picture. Her eyes soften, and her smile widens.

"I'm keeping this picture," she says gently, and he peeks around her shoulder to look at the last picture; they're both looking at the camera, and look happy and carefree.

_Well, that's a fine work, too, _he thinks, rather huffily despite his grin, _but I like mine better!_

He blinks as she whirls around and hugs him. She smiles up at him and looks grateful.

"Thank-you, again, Roy for taking this picture with me," she mumbles against his chest, and then she lets go and everything's normal again.

He nods down at her, and smiles. "No prob, Zel. Roy-boy's always here for ya, y'know," he says, smirking haughtily.

She laughs, and nods just as somebody calls to them.

"Roy-boy! Zelly!"

Both of them turn around to see Peach rushing towards them, Samus dragging two boys by the ears behind her. Zelda smiles, and looks at her.

"Did you find your dream dress?" she asks, acting casual than ever.

However, Roy sees her hide the pictures in her dress, and when Peach starts ranting off about her shopping spree, she looks quickly at him and winks.

He winks back, and he, too, acts casual as the others ask them about what they did as the group heads out.

"Ah, we just walked around, no biggy," Roy says, shrugging.

But really, in the end, he had fun. Together, they're _picture perfect_—and literally, too, since he had to admit Zelda added more of a 'oomph' to his own picture.

Now he'll have to go out and buy a frame. The thing is, he has no money.

_Hm…maybe I can convince Marth to go in one of these and steal his wallet then…_

But when he tries it, he ends up being beaten up by the blue-haired swordsmen, and gets a, "Macho-man, huh?" comment from Zelda.

Maybe he'll just save up, after all…

And maybe he'll go into the photo booth sometime again in the future, too.

**+_fin+_**


	11. Victory Dance

**SJ: Mmm…I've been lazy, I know. –Sweatdrops- I was busy writing by Naruto story, _Rainbows_, yesterday, so I didn't quite get to your requests. But, I updated! Yay! And I'M GOING TO GO SEE FIREWORKS TODAY! Can we say 'w00t'? XD**

**And it's Mexico, too. 3 I'm half-Mexican! Woo!**

**XD Here's your Kirby x Jigglypuff story. It's short, yeah, but…I really didn't know how to make any other story about them, and I don't really like making up some gadget to make them talk in English or something. But I was trying to get back into my Smashers-writing mood, so this is definitely not my best work. 3 **

**Enjoy.**

_**Title: Victory Dance**_

_**Couples: Kirby x Jigglypuff**_

_**Summary: During a victory, Kirby always loved to do his little 'victory dance' while everybody else clapped for him. This time, TWO pink puffballs dance for their win!**_

_**Dedication To: All those people who wanted a Kirby x Jigglypuff. **_

* * *

"GAH!"

_Boom._

"_Winner…Green Team_!"

"Pyuu!" he cries happily, and, walking to the middle of Brinstar, and, leaping up onto the middle platform floating in the air, he starts waving to his fans whom are all cheering for him in the crowds. He loves doing this each time he wins, because unlike some other Smashers who dislike their fans (Samus was an example; she always wants to blast her fanboys to oblivion, but he never knows why…then again, they always _do_ ask her to take off her suit…) he adores them right back since he's always been the lovable little Kirby everybody can't help but think is cute…in a squishy, pink-puffball kind of way, but cute nonetheless.

"Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!" they cheer, and although he's green all over, he turns red in embarrassment; he just knocked out Ganondorf and Bowser. What's the big deal?

But he always _was_ naïve.

And he grows more and more oblivious as _she_ jumps up beside him, and shares in his glory; soon, the crowds are cheering for both of them, and he looks at her curiously.

"Pyuu?" he asks, blinking.

"Jiggly!" she chirps, and he's confused for a moment before he nods, understanding her even though nobody else does.

They join hands, and, after turning red again, the color clashing with their green skin, they let out a cheer and do their own little victory dance making the crowd go wild.

He always does love doing his victory dance; a victory just isn't a victory if he doesn't do his victory dance anyway. Maybe that's why the crowd loves it so much when he fights, and, of course, when he wins.

After all, it's not ordinary to see one of the Smashers dancing, even though a lot of people would like to see Mewtwo or Fox dancing around for their victory; it didn't hurt to see something new.

But right there and then, he knows, as they jump around and twirl, punching their little stubby arms into the air triumphantly, that he's found the perfect partner for his dance.

Besides…

He also knows that sharing the victory with somebody else is always better than sharing it with just yourself.

…Maybe he's not so naïve after all.

_**+fin+**_


	12. Over the Rainbow

**SJ: I. Hate. Dresses.**

**Samus: -Blinks- That was rather to the point…**

**Seriously, I do! All this weak my family's been planning a get-together thing, and I have to wear a DRESS. GAHH! They're so uncomfortable, and the one I have to wear is too long, and—**

**Roy: Maybe you should stop complaining and get onto the story, SJ. –Starts fidgeting- It's my favorite story of all…-Shifty eyes-**

**Marth: -Scoffs- Why, because the main couple is you and Samus?**

**Roy: -Tackles him down- SHUT-UP!**

**Marth: MAKE ME!**

**Samus: -Gets annoyed- I'll make BOTH of you shut-up!**

**Roy/Marth: …**

**Good job, Samus. –Grins- Now on with the story! I actually wanted to do this idea for a long time, but it wasn't before one of the reviewers (you know who you are!) wanted to see a Roy x Samus story on here. Then tadah! This idea popped into my head. Plus, it's kind of a make-up chapter since the last one was so short. XD This one was 9 pages long! Not my longest, but still pretty long, no?**

**So enjoy, read, and review! (And the song is _Over the Rainbow_, by the TRAX, a Korean band.)**

**WARNING: DRAMATIC/ ANGSTY, ALONG WITH SOME MARTH-BASHING! PLEASE DON'T FLAME, AS IT'S PART OF THE STORY!**

_**Title: 'Over the Rainbow' **_

_**Couple: Roy x Samus, hints of one-sided Peach x Roy, and slight one-sided Marth x Samus**_

_**Summary: Roy looses the one thing in his life that he cares about…**_

_**Dedication To: All my reviewers, and to all those people who like this song!**_

* * *

"She's _gone_, Roy, you can't change that. Just her go! She won't come back!" 

_No…I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to listen…go away. Just go away._

He feels a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off coldly, not wanting to even look at the pink princess; he feels dirty, so very, very dirty when she touches him, and he doesn't like the feeling.

He hears a sigh, and a whisper of, "Fine…I'll leave you alone…" and the hand leaves his shoulder, the warmth of it gone and just leaving him cold and deserted in his rather lonely Smasher room as the door clicks shut after her retreating figure.

_I don't want to listen…go away, go away…just go away…_

He lets his head drop onto his chest, his body sagging with defeat and going limp, but his mind going wild with everything's that happened.

_Why…why did it have to happen? _

Outside, it begins to rain; he sees the shadow of the raindrops falling on his bed from the window, and knows its pure irony that it's raining now.

But oddly, he doesn't mind it.

_**Do you know why the rain comes?**_

_**It comes because somebody is praying**_

_**Praying to erase all your sadness and comfort you.**_

He sits there, hugging his knees to his chest, and having his face buried in his arms. He simply stays there, listening to the soft sounds of the rain tinkling against the window's glass.

Outside his door, he hears voices; concerned voices, voices that want to help him, but he won't accept the help.

Not from them. Not from the people who made her leave.

"_He's still hurting…we have to either get his mind off Samus, or try and—" _

"_Samus isn't coming back…not after what's happened between her, Roy, Marth, and Peach…she's not ever coming back, Zelda."_

"_But Link… Roy…he'll…"_

He doesn't listen to their conversation any longer, and turns his head away from the door, staring at one lone picture frame propped up on his night table. He stares at it for a moment, then moves slowly, almost tiredly, to pick it up and hold it in his gloved hand.

**_It seems as though I've known you since I was young…_**

They're posing in the picture; he's holding her up by the waist, and she's laughing, her green eyes bright and her blonde hair wild around her face. He's grinning, and his blue eyes are locked on hers even though she's looking at the camera, his bright red hair tangled and messy from the wind.

They look happy…too happy.

_They walk hand-in-hand in the park, wearing heavy jackets, and scarves; it's him that spots the photographer, and it's him that urges her to take a picture with him in the Fall scenery._

_Surprisingly, she doesn't argue like she usually does; she just smiles widely, and follows him to get their picture taken._

_After they're done, she holds her own copy of it to her chest, and keeps the same soft smile on her face that she only lets him see._

"_I'll buy the frames," she says, looking at him teasingly, "since you paid for the picture."_

_He grins widely at her. "Sounds like a deal to me! But first…"_

_She yelps as he begins to twirl her around, but the yelps sound turn into laughter, and they soon walk back to the Mansion, hand-in-hand, breathless from laughing so much, but overall, happy. _

_But he doesn't notice how her mood changes once they step into the Mansion, or how she avoids a certain blue-haired swordsmen's suspicious eyes that look angrily at the picture clutched protectively in her hand._

_He doesn't notice._

"I should've noticed…" he mumbles, looking at the picture as he traces her face with his thumb. "I should've noticed what was happening to you…"

_**After I met you**_

_**I even stood in daybreak's heavily falling rain to help you**_

_**I was the one who believed in you**_

"_Roy!" she grabs his arm, and tries to pull him away from the blue-haired boy, looking desperate—something she usually keeps carefully hidden from the public. "Roy, stop! Stop it, Roy!"_

_He obeys, but doesn't let go of Marth's collar, his fist still raised threateningly._

"_He hurt you!" he protests, looking at the bounty hunter with furious blue eyes. "He tried to—" _

_She shakes her head, and pries his hand away from Marth's clothes, not looking at him, or at the pink princess glaring in dark jealousy at her. She merely hardens her own expression, and places a hand over her neck where a bruise lingers._

"_Let's just go," she says, tiredly, and keeping an arm around his. At seeing he's about to protest, she looks up at him pleadingly. "Please?"_

_He sighs, but gives Marth a warning look before walking away with her; the pink princess calls his name, but he doesn't look back as they walk away._

Samus had almost been taken over by the blue-haired swordsmen then.

He frowns, remembering the scene as much as it hurts him to even think about it; he has to remember it for some reason not even he knows. He just does.

They had headed back to the park to get away from the Mansion, but it had started to rain, and…

_She looks at him firmly._

"_Roy, you know I can take care of myself," she says, trying to make it convincing as she folds her arms. "You didn't have to go and do that!"_

_He looks at her wryly. "It didn't _look_ like you were handling it very well, Sam…"_

_She sighs, and is about to speak when he envelopes her in his arms, tightly. She's surprised, but doesn't make a move to struggle out of his grip, just staring ahead quietly._

_His voice his near her ear as he whispers, "I don't want to lose you…and especially not to somebody like him."_

_She blinks, and hugs him back, burying her face into his shoulder as the rain pours onto them, matting their hair to their faces._

"_You won't," she murmurs, her voice slightly muffled. "I won't let him…don't worry."_

_But he does…oh yes, he does, even though she forces him to race around with her in the rain for a challenge—and of course to get his mind off things._

_And in reply to her challenge, he grins, rather sadly, and chases her instead of racing her; and when he catches her, he kisses her._

_Then the two of them just stay like that in the rain, in each other's arms._

In the end it's always _her_ that comforts _him_, but he knows that if she didn't, he would've already done something drastic.

_I might even do something drastic right _now_…_

_**When the rain comes, thinks of me**_

_**Will that give you strength?**_

_**I've left, and my trace is over the rainbow**_

His ears still prick up on the sound of the voices outside his door, and he frowns, getting slightly annoyed that they're just staying there. _Don't they know I can hear them?_

He gets to his feet, and walks calmly towards the door, opening it. Immediately, the familiar faces of Zelda and Link jump back in surprise, and their mouths open as if to say something even though no words come out.

He, however, doesn't even bother to wait for them to try to speak.

He walks away, heading towards the courtyard despite their calls for him to come back after finally finding their voices.

_I'm not listening…I'm not listening to any of you after what you did to Samus, damn it…!_

He opens the door, and the wind blows a flurry of raindrops into his face, almost making him shiver at the sheer chill of them.

But he steps outside anyway, not minding the rain.

Rather, he finds an odd sense of comfort in it.

_**Sorry…**_

The doors close behind him, and he's not quite sure if it's because somebody inside closed it, or if the wind simply did it itself. Either way, he continues to walk on, hugging his arms to himself tightly, not knowing where he's going.

_Samus loved the rain…_he thinks absently, and is about to sit down on one of the benches when a faint shimmer catches his eye. He blinks, and goes closer until he finally realizes what it is.

_That…that's Samus's ring!_

And even before he picks it up, he knows it's the same ring he gave her on the date he asked her to be his girlfriend.

His heart sinks.

She would _never_ throw this away. Ever. It just isn't like her…not at all like her.

Unless…

_**Ever since too young an age**_

_**I think I was already dirty.**_

_She's crying, and shaking her head, mumbling words he can barely make out through her sobs; he's never seen her like this before, and he's almost too stunned to try to comfort her._

"_Sam, what's wrong?" he asks, concern engulfing him as he tries to bring her into his arms. "Why are you crying? C'mon Sam, tell me…"_

_To his surprise, she pulls away from his arms, still shaking her head and refusing to look into his eyes._

"_You…y-you can't…" she stutters, and gulps hard, trying to choke back her sobbing. She then looks up at him, and he's shocked to see her look stricken to the core. "Y-You can't touch me…I'm…I'm…"_

_He's suddenly afraid. Afraid of what, he's not quite sure, but he reaches out for her hesitantly, not sure if he should touch her or not._

"_Sam…?" he asks, softly, and questioningly._

_Her eyes well up once more and she bawls into her hands, mumbling words again. He moves closer, and wraps an arm around her only to make out three words that make him pull away from her in shock._

"_I…d-don't d-deserve y-you…"_

_**When I disappear from this world,**_

_**I want to become clean before I go.**_

_**So deep into the ground and very bright.**_

_Then, a few days later, as he's walking toward Samus's room, he sees her punching the blue-haired boy out of her way, looking furious with tears in her eyes._

"_D…Don't you DARE talk about Roy like that, you bastard!" she yells. "I don't care anymore if you tell him about my secret! Enough is enough, you rotten little—"_

"_Sam!" he calls to her, and she looks up, almost about to snap at whoever called her until she realizes it's him. Her face melts into a look of relief, but as soon as it comes, she looks horrified, and begins to back away from him._

"_R-Roy…" she gasps. "W…What are you doing here?"_

_**If I become dirty, I'm afraid you will too,**_

_**Because you'll try and follow me like you always do.**_

"_Well, I was going to escort you down to breakfast, but…" he looks disgustedly at Marth's broken figure on the ground. "…I guess you're busy…oh well! At least you're done now, right, S—wait…" he notices the backpack on her back, and stares at it before looking curiously at her. "…Sam, what's up with the backpack?"_

"_I…" she shifts her eyes a little before shutting them completely, and taking in a deep breath. Then she opens them and looks at him as firmly as she can, even though her eyes hold all the apologies she wants to say to him, in them. "…I'm leaving Smasher's Mansion, Roy."_

_He's stunned. "W-Wha—?"_

_He can't say another word as she bolts past him, head lowered in shame. _

"_I'm sorry…" is all she says before she rushes down the stairs and out onto the courtyard._

"_Wait! S-Sam!" he calls after her, trying to catch her, but she's already left._

"_SAM!"_

_**When the rain comes, think of me**_

_**Will that give you strength?**_

_**I've left and my trace is over the rainbow.**_

It's likely that she left on her ship, but he wasn't even quite sure if anybody looked for it; he definitely couldn't, considering only Master Hand knew where it was, and she had always felt uncomfortable showing him it.

_She didn't want to show me anything to do with her bounty hunting…because she was afraid I would hate her, too, just like everybody else…_

The rain's falling harder now, and he looks up, blinking a bit as a few drops of water land in his eyes; they then trickle down his cheeks, looking like tears, until he finally breaks down, and cries himself, clutching the ring in his hand tightly.

_Damn it all…damn it all to Hell!_

_**When the rain comes, I pray**_

_**When I see the rain, I pray**_

_**When I see the rain, I pray**_

He falls to his knees, crying hard now; his shoulders start shaking, and he starts slamming his fist into the ground getting mud all over him, but he doesn't care; he just thinks all about Samus, begging, almost even praying, that she would come back.

_I want you back…I want my Sam back!_

Why did they have to make her leave? Why did she even _care_ about what they said?

"T-The only p-person w-who t-truly mattered to y-you was m-me," he utters through gritted teeth. "Y-You s-should've c-cared only a-about what I-I thought a-about y-you! N-Nobody else!"

_Nobody else matters…just you, only you, always you…_

With his head hung low, and his thoughts occupied, he doesn't hear somebody softly call his name, and make their way towards him.

_**"I'm sorry**_

_**Don't throw me away**_

_**I'll be waiting…"**_

He looks down at the ring, tears still flowing down his face in a neverending cycle, and slumps onto the ground as he finally gives up.

_She's not coming back…so why should I go back?_

"N-No…I'm n-not going back. I'm n-not going to believe in a-anything a-anymore!" he cries, and is about to toss the ring out into the courtyard to be forgotten when a voice softly speaks to him from behind.

"So…you'll just throw my ring away and forget about me?"

_**Do you know why the rain comes?**_

_**It comes because someone is praying**_

_**Praying to erase all your sadness**_

_**So that I can comfort you…**_

He whirls around, and stares into the tired, but relieved face of Samus Aran.

Shocked, he stumbles over his words. "S-Sam…y-y-you're…"

She merely shakes her head, and brings him close, kissing him as tears stream down her face. He kisses her back, and she frowns, pulling away from him briefly.

"Roy…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have—" she tries to explain, but he shushes her, and leans in again.

"Don't be…I knew my prayers would be answered…I just knew."

And he kisses her again, not caring anymore about anybody inside the Mansion seeing them; he would protect her.

And they both realize something…

The rain doesn't feel so cold anymore.

_**I'll become your rain…**_

_**+fin+**_


	13. Anything You Can Do

**SJ: Dude…o.o –Sees how close she is to 60 reviews- DUDE! **

**Samus: Since when do you talk 'surfer lingo'? **

**-Ignores her and showers her reviewers with candies and such- :3 You all rock. Seriously, you truly do, and you must keep on rockin'!**

**readergirl-290: Oh, do I see a new reviewer? XD And you put me on your Faves…aww, thank-you! I'm glad you enjoyed the story. And about Samus's secret I was trying to go for the kind of secret of 'Marth and her' being 'together' and stuff. But I didn't go too deep into that, so I don't blame you for asking! XD –Gives brownies-**

**Sage of Downtown Hyrule: Girl…your review made me so happy! You're probably my number #1 reviewer here. 3 And you got the plot! Woo! –Gives ice-cream- I'm glad you think I do a good job writing different couples. It gets difficult sometimes since I can't think of an idea for the story, but, in the end, I SUCCEED! –Cue the 'punching at the air triumphantly' thing- XD Thanks so much, Sage! I hope you stick with me to the very end, girl! –Hugs-**

**Royal Kenya: Y'know I always feel giddy inside when you review my story…I mean, you've written most of the successful Smasher stories and you're reviewing my story! 3 Thanks a lot, I appreciate it. And I also appreciate the constructive criticism you're giving me, too. I'll watch for my spelling errors, don't worry. –Gives chocolate and strawberry Pocky- Keep reviewing:3**

**xNobodyPutsSammyInTheCornerx: My best one yet? Really? –Goes starry eyed- Blah, I'm dramatic. XD But thanks so much for your review. 3 I'll try to keep up the 'good work', indeed! –Gives plushy + chocolate-**

**Now…ON WITH THE STORY! (Intended to be another Naruto oneshot, but…decided to add to 101 S.M.)**

_**Title: 'Anything You Can Do…'**_

_**Couple: Peach x Roy; bit of Zelda x Link and implied Marth x Samus**_

_**Summary: Peach and Roy have a competition to see who can be better at everything! (With the song, "Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better!" being sung by them truly!) **_

_**Dedication To: All my reviewers! Enjoy.**_

* * *

…_It's times like these I'm amazed how mature Link can be compared to the others…_

Awkwardly, she watches as they march up to the front of Smasher Mansion's courtyard, glaring daggers at each other; she frowns, and looks at the blonde-haired boy beside her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let them do this, Link?" she asks, frowning in worry as they get prepared.

But her boyfriend merely grins, and waves it off, much to her horror.

"Ah, it's fine, Zelly, don't you worry!" he says. "Just relax!"

"Plus it'll be funny," a blue-haired boy chuckles from behind the blonde, only to be smacked by the girl sitting beside him.

"Shut-up!" she snaps. "It's because of _you_ that we have such a stupid thing happening in the first place! Just think…" she sighs, and folds her arms, "…we could be watching that Rockstar: Supernova show right now, damn it!"

"Shh!" the blonde boy shushes her, and sits up in his seat excitedly. "They're starting!"

"But Lukas is playing!" the girl whines, only to be shushed again by the others.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Roy?" the pink princess asks with a sweet smile. "I mean, you _do_ know anything you can do I can do better! I can do anything better than _you_!"

He glares at her. "No, you can't."

She glares back. "Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can! Yes, I can!"

He scoffs, and folds his arms, putting on a smug look. "Anything you can be, I can be greater!" he cries, almost singing, and he points tauntingly at her. "Sooner or later I'm greater than you!"

She slaps his hand away. "No, you're not!"

He grins. "Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am! Yes, I am!"

A cocky look passes his face, and he twirls around his sword dramatically.

"I can shoot a partridge," he sings, "with a single cartridge!"

She pretends to aim at the sky with her umbrella, smirking slyly.

"I can get a sparrow," she sings back, "with a bow and arrow!"

He huffs. "I can live on bread and cheese!"

"And only on that?" she asks, tilting her head.

"Yes."

"So can a rat!"

He scowls, and quickly tosses his sword to the side, clearing his voice.

"Any note you can reach, I can go higher!" he boasts proudly, hitting his chest.

She smiles. "I can sing anything higher than you!"

"No, you can't!" he cries, his voice going higher than usual.

"Yes, I can!" she sings, her voice high-pitched.

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I…" she takes in a deep breath, and shrieks out the last part in her highest tone. "…CANNN!"

He looks bewildered as a few windows in the Smasher Mansion break. "How can you sing so high?"

She looks offended, and ignores the death glares she receives from the Smashers inside. "I'm a _girl_!"

He shrugs, and continues, ignoring the, 'WHAT THE HECK?' looks from his friends.

"Anything you can say, I can say softer," he says, his voice smooth.

"I can say anything softer than you," she says right back, her voice light.

He starts going lower and lower; so, does she.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

She grows angry, and explodes, yelling, "YES, I CAN! YES, I CAN!"

He grins, knowing he won that round, and goes on.

"I can drink my liquor," he sings, "faster than a flicker!"

"I can do it quicker," she counters, "and get even sicker!"

"I can open any safe!" he boasts.

She stares. "Without being caught?"

"Sure!"

"That's what I thought…you crook!"

He scowls, and sings, "Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!"

"I can hold any note longer than you!" she challenges, twirling around and doing her taunt.

"No, you can't!" he cries, holding the note.

"Yes, I can!" she copies, holding it.

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can! Yes, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…" she holds it there at the highest pitch, almost turning blue.

The others stare at her. And stare. And stare. And even stare some more.

"…IIIIIII can!" she gasps, smiling breathlessly.

"No, you can't!" he says, and realizing that she did, says, "Yes, you _can_!" Then he makes a face. "Where do you keep all that air?"

She sticks her tongue out at him. "I'm not telling you!"

He looks disappointed, but the song goes on, and he walks up to her, their faces inches apart.

"Anything you can say, I can say faster," he says, smirking slyly.

"I can say anything, faster than you!" she glares at him.

"Noyoucan't!"

"YesIcan!"

"Noyoucan't!"

"YesIcan!"

"Noyoucan't!"

She looses it, and shoves him off, yelling, "YES, I CAN! YES, I CAN!"

"I can jump a hurdle!" he shoots back at her, getting up from the ground.

"I can wear a girdle!" she says, proudly.

"I can knit a sweater!"

"I can fill it better!"

"I can do most _anything_!" Roy says happily, grinning.

She looks at him darkly. "Can you bake a pie?"

His confidence bursts. "No…" he mumbles.

She sighs and starts to sulk. "Neither can I."

But Roy gets back on his boat, and grins once more, punching his fist into the air.

"Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter," he says.

"I can sing anything sweeter than you!"

He shakes his hand, and lets his voice go all smooth—or in the way he likes it, the 'Flirty Voice'.

"No, you can't," he sings.

"Yes, I can," she sings.

"No, you can't."

"Oh, yes, I can," she's getting closer to Marth now, and even looks into his eyes dreamily despite his horrified look, and Samus's twitching eye.

Roy twirls over to Samus, and wraps an arm around her shoulders, singing sweetly, "No, you can't," while making the bounty hunter blush furiously.

"Yes, I can," she says, running her hands through Marth's hair much to the prince's discomfort.

"No you can't, can't, can't!" He's intertwining his fingers with Samus's now, his face EXTREMELY close to hers even though he's glaring at Peach.

She glares back, and hugs Marth tightly to her, almost choking him while doing so. "Yes, I can, can, can!"

"No, you…" he starts, choking Samus now as well.

"Yes, I…" she starts, choking Marth until he turns blue for air.

"CANNNNNNNN'T!"

"CANNNNNNNNN!"

They sing at the same time, look at each other, and then, after a minute of silence, promptly faint onto the ground, slightly blue in the face.

Samus and Marth sit there for a moment before fainting themselves, their faces red with a slight shade of blue.

Zelda and Link merely stare at their friends lying on the ground, unconscious and with their different-colored faces.

Finally it's Link that breaks the silence.

"Want to go watch Rockstar: Supernova and see some _real_ singing?" he asks.

Zelda nods, looking still quite stunned from the performance. "Sure."

And they skip off, hand-in-hand, before they stop, and start walking like NORMAL PEOPLE...well, as normal as people can get, anyway!

"Y'know…" he says, grinning jokingly. "I bet anything you could do, I could do better, Zelly!"

She blinks, surprised for a second.

Then she glares, and he knows, oh yes, he knows, what he's done.

"_You're on_!" she cries, and starts singing as long and as high-pitched as she can.

And you know what Link does?

He faints.

_**+fin+**_


	14. Beautiful Disaster

**SJ: Chapter 14, baby! –Pumps fist into the air- WOO! And I got more than 60 reviews! YAYYYY! **

**Samus: -Pouting- Why did you give them a songfic, too! I thought I only had those…**

**I'll make you another one soon, don't you worry! –Pats- As for the story I fulfilled the Marth x Zelda request…how the hell I wrote this, I have no idea since I hate the couple, but I did, which makes me feel proud. XD You better appreciate this, xNobodyPutsSammyInTheCornerx, OR ELSE! –Shakes fist 'threateningly'- XDD!**

**Based on the song by Kelly Clarkson, "Beautiful Disaster" (I love this song so much!) here's the Marth x Zelda request…enjoy!**

**Oh yes. And this oneshot has a small connection with the 'Over the Rainbow' one! A bag of pixie stix goes to the reviewer who spots out the connection! XP**

_**Title: 'Beautiful Disaster'**_

_**Couple: Marth x Zelda, slightly onesided.**_

_**Summary: Zelda loves Marth…but Marth swore never to love anybody again. Can the princess hold onto such a beautiful disaster?**_

_**Dedication To: Sammy! Girl, I swear you gave me one heck of a challenge…but I only wrote this 'cause you're such a loyal reviewer! XD –Hugs- Hope you likey!**_

* * *

They always whisper around him. Always.

But he doesn't care as he walks past them, ignoring their eyes. He keeps his head up high, looking forward with hard violet hues that once held a twinkle in them, yet no longer sparkle like before as they have been replaced with dullness, and dark fury.

He does this each time to keep the princely air about him; to make them remember his status and title—to not forget who he is, and what he'll do.

He ignores them all, and in return they ignore him; their lives never intertwine with his, because they know it's only disaster if they even try to get close to the banished prince.

So they turn away from him, murmuring quietly to themselves; all of them do, except for one single princess, who's own eyes still have that twinkle in them, who always gives him a yearning, and sympathetic look as he passes by.

_**He drowns in his dreams**_

_**An exquisite extreme I know**_

_**He's as damned as he seems**_

_**More Heaven than a heart could hold**_

But he passes her without a single glance each time she does so.

She's unfazed, knowing how he is; her half-lidded blue eyes follow his figure, and she feels her heart clench painfully in her chest as she notices how his face briefly flashes into innocence when he steps outside, the sunshine shining onto his figure. Then her heart relaxes as she watches the way the light glitters in each strand of his blue hair, a miniature sun in both his eyes, and for that split moment, he's the prince charming she always wants to have, always wants him to be…just for her, and only her.

Then his face hardens and he steps away. The dream dies.

_**And if I tried to save him**_

_**My whole world could cave in**_

_**Just ain't right**_

_**Just ain't right**_

She steps after him, following him silently as her heels click softly against the floor.

_Don't go after him, _her mind chants worriedly as she goes closer and closer. _Don't. Don't, don't, don't…_

But her heart tingles just as she remembers how he looked only moments ago, and she ignores the warnings going off in her head.

She continues on.

_**Oh and I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

She follows him, taking small, quick little steps, while he takes long, smooth and swift strides. She keeps up with him, and is so concentrated on this task that she doesn't notice him stopping until he speaks, his voice cold and dry.

"You can stop following me now."

"O-Oh!" she quickly freezes, bright blue eyes wide with shock. "I…I…um…"

"Stop following me," he repeats, this time more firmly. "I don't want company—nor do I respect princesses that scurry around like _rats_."

_**If I could hold on**_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Would it be beautiful**_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

"F-Forgive my rudeness, Marth, but…" she hesitates, almost tongue-tied. "I…just wished to join you on your stroll, a-and—"

"I said I don't want company."

_Don't push me away…_she pleads silently, and, rather shakily, reaches out to him. "I know, b-but can I j-just…"

He walks up to her, and she trails off as his face comes close to hers; violet gazes into blue, and he moves even closer, causing her to stumble back into the wall as he blocks her off there, gazing steadily at her—she almost blushes at the close proximity they have.

A whimper escapes her mouth as his arms come onto either side of her head. She looks down, fearful of being hurt, but when nothing happens, she slowly he stares up into his face, beginning to memorize the shape… his eyes, his mouth…

_Beautiful…handsome…perfect…_The words flood into her mind, and she can feel the tears coming into her eyes, almost stinging them, as she remembers one simple fact that blocks out all others.

_I can't have him…_

"I don't want company," he whispers to her, his voice making her shiver a bit, "nor do I want company like _you_."

And he realizes her, striding off as she stands there, stunned. Her shoulders start shaking, and she soon breaks down, her knees buckling underneath her as she collapses to the cold, lonely floor. She doesn't bother to hide her shame as the tears begin to flow out of her eyes, nor does she care if anybody sees her staring after his figure.

_I can't have him…_

_**He's magic and myth**_

_**As strong as what I believe**_

_**A tragedy with**_

_**More damage than a soul should see**_

"M-Marth!" she cries, and, to her surprise, he stops, but doesn't turn around.

_I can't have him…_

She forces herself to stand, and hold back the tears welling up in her eyes for the time being. "D-Don't go y-yet…I n-need to t-tell you something! P-Please!"

_You've suffered so much more than I have…so much more…_

She stumbles towards him, clumsy on her own two feet, and manages to get to him.

With weak eyes, she gazes at him pleadingly. "Marth, I…"

But her sentence is cut off with a cry as she trips.

_**And do I try to change him**_

_**So hard not to blame him**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_Soft violet eyes gaze at her as they sit together on the steps of Smasher Mansion, side-by-side; he then looks away and smiles grimly._

"_Y'know…" he says, his voice a mere whisper, "…I almost feel guilty sitting here with you, Zelda…you're too innocent…"_

_She frowns. "Why, Marth?" she asks, her grip on his hand loosening._

"_I've done things…bad things…" he continues to speak softly, and it scares her. Of course he's never been one to talk loudly, but…to speak as if he'll break down anytime…_

"_Marth…" she begins warily, staring at him with frightened blue hues. "…what are you…?"_

_**I'm longing for love and the logical**_

_**But he's only happy hysterical**_

_**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**_

_**Waiting so long**_

"_I'm sorry…" he says, closing his eyes and making an expression as if he's in brutal pain. She watches him, not knowing what to say, or what to do._

_She's expecting him to move away, to leave her all alone again, but instead he tightens his grip on their intertwined hands, and to her surprise he leans in closer, and closer…_

_She moves away a bit in surprise. "M-Marth…?" _

"_I'm sorry…" he murmurs, and this time he does pull away, his face hardening into the expression he wears with everybody in the Smasher Mansion—everybody except her._

_This time, he does leave her all alone again._

_**He's soft to the touch**_

_**But frayed at the ends he breaks**_

_**He's never enough**_

_**And still he's more than I can take**_

His arms twitch in a move to try to catch her, but he forces them to stay still, and he forces himself to just stand there as she falls closer and closer to the floor.

_Never again…_

She notices this; she notices the way he carefully keeps his expression blank, and the way his eyes say, '_I don't care about you anymore_'. She notices everything.

And it's enough to make her break down as she lands hard on her stomach, just at his feet.

"Y-You…" she tries to speak, but sobs engulf her voice, and she cries there, on the ground, her shoulder shaking.

He only watches her, and frowns a bit.

"You're too innocent," he whispers.

She hears him, and stops her sobbing as he grabs her arms and pulls her rather gently to her feet. She stares at him, hope rising up almost immediately once she's back on her own two feet.

_**Oh and I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

"You p-picked me up," she says gently, smiling a bit. "Y-You helped…me."

He doesn't smile back at her, nor does he move his hands away from her.

They stay like that, staring at each other.

She moves closer to him, shyly looking down. "I…always wanted to—"

"Don't," he cuts her off, bluntly, shifting away a bit, and finally removing his hands from her shoulders.

"W-What?" her head snaps back up to stare at him, eyes wide.

_**If I could hold on**_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Would it be beautiful**_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

"You're too innocent," he says, "but I can't go with anybody innocent…not again. Not ever again."

She can't find her voice; it's stuck somewhere in her throat, mixed in with the sobs that are threatening to come back, and engulf her again, and she's left standing there, dumbstruck.

"You have Link," he continues, beginning to back away. "Not me. Link. Not Marth. Link will love you. I…" he sighs, and turns away. "…won't. I won't love you. I can't. I'm sorry."

"But I love _you_!" she blurts out, helplessly.

His expression remains blank as he stares at her, rather coldly.

"I'm sorry," he repeats, and walks away from her, leaving her.

Alone…all alone. Again.

She's alone until a certain blonde elf finds her there, shaken up and stunned. She's alone until that elf puts a warm arm around her, and comforts her, bringing her back to the room where her friends are; the only thing he can make out in her mumbles is, "I can't have him…" and immediately the elf knows who she's talking to.

"It'll be okay…Zel," he says, stroking her blonde locks soothingly. "I promise…"

He leads her away, murmuring comforting words to the sobbing little princess all the way to the room.

And just around the corner, a blue-haired prince watches them, his eyes dark, and a frown on his lips.

"Everything that I do…" he murmurs, "…turns out to be a disaster."

_But she would think you would be a beautiful disaster, _a voice somewhere in the back of his mind says.

"A beautiful disaster, huh?" he asks, looking out the window.

Yes…that matched him perfectly…

…even though he didn't want it to.

_**Such a beautiful disaster…**_

_**+fin+**_


	15. Warm Yet?

**SJ: You guys…-Sniff- Your comments make me so happy! AND I'M ON MORE PEOPLE'S FAVS! Can I get a, '_hell yeah_'? XDD **

**Samus/Marth/Roy: …-Stares-**

**Sorry…I've been watching Tommy Lee for too long…-Sweatdrops- **

**Samus/Marth/Roy: Oh…okay. –Don't know who Tommy Lee is, BUT THAT'S OKAY!-**

**Anyway, Sage of Downtown Hyrule, you got the connection straight on! –Gives her the bag of pixie stix- The connection _was_ how Marth took away Samus's innocence in the 'Over the Rainbow' oneshot—this one was kinda like a continuation dealing with Marth, and to try and make him not seem so 'evil' like you all thought before. He didn't want the past to repeat itself with Zelda, so that's pretty much why he said he couldn't love her…even though I kinda tried to make them have a kind of relationship in the flashbacks. Argh…I still don't know how I wrote that thing…but at least people liked it, so it's all good, right? –Smiles-**

**Now…for chapter 15, here's another Zelda x Link. It's fluffier than most of my oneshots, so that should be a relief for you guys from the last oneshot, eh? And although it's a bit shorter than I would've liked, I'm sure you'll all like it nonetheless. XDD**

**Enjoy!**

**_Title: 'Warm Yet?'_**

_**Couple: Zelda x Link**_

_**Summary: Dresses are never a good thing to wear in winter…**_

_**Dedication To: All the lovely people who reviewed my last chapter, and one in particular! Thanks Babykoalaprincess for reviewing, and beginning to stick by my story's side! This is for you!**_

Snow. So much snow.

She's never been much of a fan for snow; it's much too cold, and even colder if you're unlucky enough to have it shoved down the back of your shirt as well.

…Or down your dress.

"_EEEP!"_

"_HA! Got you!"_

Yes, poor Zelda had gotten snow shoved down the back of her dress by a sneaky, and certain boyfriend of hers—and since dresses are rather difficult to get snow out of, the snow stays there, making her shudder and shiver, and try to jump around in a futile attempt to get it out.

Her friends laugh, finding it rather funny for such a respected, and such a proper princess to dance around like she's doing now. She tries to make them understand that she's freezing, and that she needs help getting it out, but they all laugh and assure her that it'll melt…

…eventually.

So she stands by herself in the snowy courtyard, shivering in her pink Hyrulian dress when _he_ comes up to her.

She gives him a small, weak glare. "W-What? H-Have y-you c-come to p-p-put more s-snow d-down my b-back?" she stutters, not doing a very good job at sounding angry through her chattering teeth.

"No," he says, smiling at her gently, "I'm going to warm you up."

"W-Warm m-me—?" she starts asking, but he engulfs her in a big hug, and she understands.

And she _does_ warm up. Very quickly, actually.

Soon, he pulls away and gives her the same gentle smile like before, not letting her go out of his embrace.

"Warm yet?" he asks, a mischievous tone in his voice.

She looks up at him, and shakes her head, despite the fact that she is, and that her cheeks are flaming red.

"Not yet," she replies, softly, yet with a bit of her own mischief hidden away in her expression. "Could you warm me up?"

He doesn't need to be asked twice as he leans in, and their lips meet; she smiles against his mouth knowing that she's definitely warm now, and wraps her arms around his neck, holding him there.

Maybe snow wasn't so bad after all.

And as for wearing dresses in winter…

Well, she thinks she'll be doing it again _very_ soon.

_**+fin+**_


	16. Muddy

**SJ: -Is chibi-like, and pouting up at Samus- _But I dun wanna_!**

**Samus: -Twitches-…Do it.**

**I dun wanna!**

**Samus: DO. IT.**

**I DUN WANNA!**

**Samus: Do it, or else I'll burn your Sephiroth, Roxas, Cloud and Axel plushies! Oh yeah, and your Demyx plushy, too! **

**NOOOO! –Lunges and clings to her beloved plushies- FINE! I'll…do it…-Hangs head-**

**Samus: Good! –Frolics off…or rather walks off in her 'get-in-my-way-and-I'll-kill-you' fashion, but THAT'S OKAY, TOO!-**

**-Holds her beloved plushies- Scary…freaky…woman…-Muttering-**

**Samus: I HEARD THAT, SJ!**

**-Hides- Anyway…even though I didn't want to post this, I did. –Le sigh- For some strange reason I don't like this chapter…mweh. Oh well. It's cute, and I did enjoy writing it, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it. –Twitches- **

**Enjoy, and review!**

_**Title: 'Muddy' **_

_**Couple: Marth x Samus**_

_**Summary: They never knew that such a thing would bring them closer than they ever imagined…**_

**_Dedication To: Same old, same old…to all of my reviewers, of course!_**

Odd.

She feels so utterly odd...different, maybe.

Whether it's because of the feeling of the skirt swishing against her bare (and rather cold) legs, or the fact that it's much too short, she doesn't know. But she _does_ know that 'different' is definitely the right word in this certain situation of hers.

_I want my armor back, _she thinks, carefully keeping her expression from expressing how uncomfortable she is as they walk down the street, side-by-side, quietly. _Stupid damn outfit…can't believe I was convinced by Peach and Zelda to wear this thing!_

Well she wasn't 'convinced' by the two girls…rather, she was _forced_ to wear it, unless she wanted to hear them whining and talking endlessly for hours and hours.

'_You'll look like a thousand bucks for Marthy, Sammy!_'

'_Oh, lay off your tomboyish attitude for once, Sammy!_'

'_Remember, if you refuse, you may wake up to a pink room someday…_'

'…_Or we'll let your fanboys in…_'

'_Ooh! Maybe you should, Zelly! Then Marth could get jealous and save her!_'

'_You're right! The classic knight in shining armor…_'

'_Then he'll sweep her off her feet!_'

'_And ride off into the sunset, then POOF! Happily ever after!_'

And they had giggled. Oh yes, they had GIGGLED so _freakin' much_…

She shudders, just remembering the way they had trapped her in the room, and kept her there for an _hour and a half_ just to see different outfits—then another hour just to see what make-up would go good with the damn thing!

She hasn't even been dating Marth for more than two weeks!

Can anybody say _awkward silence_?

Although, she was very relieved when Marth said she looked 'very pretty', she wasn't the type to just go off and dress like Peach Toadstool herself on their_ third official date_—it was like expecting one of her fanboys to know how to work her blaster if she ever allowed them to try it out.

Not that she would or anything…she didn't want the whole city destroyed _just yet_, but then again that's another story.

So…you know what Samus Aran does?

She secretly makes a pledge for revenge against her two best friends, right there and then on that spot.

I swear next time I see them, I'll…she starts thinking up horrible and embarrassing things that she could do to her friends, even though she knows that some of her plans she wouldn't do anyway—not to the girls. Maybe to Roy and Link if they DARE tease her, but never to the girls. 

But reality has different plans for our poor bounty hunter, and doesn't allow her to finish thinking up her revenge.

How, you may ask?

As the couple's waiting on the curb for the light to turn green for them, a car whizzes by, a little too close to the sidewalk and runs over a puddle.

You can only guess what happens next.

SPLASH!

It's amazing how one second she feels all nice and warm (and dry) in her jacket, and then the next second she's cold, freezing and wet.

_Very, very wet_.

She stands there stupidly, almost not realizing what just happened when she feels something sticky fall onto her cheek with a soft '_plop_'. She blinks, and reaches up to touch it, pulling her hand back to examine what it was.

Mud.

There was mud on—no, _in_ her hair. And it was dripping onto her face, too.

Now, if this had been Peach or maybe even Zelda, they would be screaming right now about how all their hard work had been ruined by a stupid speeding car.

But this is only _if_ it had been Peach or maybe even Zelda, and it most certainly isn't.

No, Samus Aran merely stares at the mud for a second before looking at her companion beside her with a rather curious glance. Then, when she does, she smiles, and starts snickering a bit.

There's mud all over him—on his head, on his shoulders, on his clothes; even his face is smudged with mud, and strangely she finds that it makes him look adorably cute for some reason as it blocks out the maturity he usually puts on his expression.

He looks even cuter as he frowns at her, completely oblivious to the way he looks. "Why are you laughing?"

"Marth," she replies, trying to stifle her chuckles, "if only you could see how silly you look right now…"

"Eh?" he blinks, still not getting the humor.

She shakes her head, grabs his hand (ignoring the pounding in her heart as she does so) and leads him to a store; then, she turns to the glass, and points at their reflection.

"Look," she says, almost ordering him.

He does. And he almost stumbles back in surprise.

"Holy Altea, do we really look like _that_?" he asks, wide-eyed.

She nods, looking amusedly at her own reflection. "Uh-huh."

"With…with all that _mud_?"

"Uh-huh."

He blinks, and looks once more at his reflection, wiping a bit of mud away from his cheek. Or at least he tries to, anyway.

She watches as he smears even more mud all over his face, and can't help but laugh as a bit of mud lands on his nose.

He pauses, and looks at her, almost tiredly. "_Now_ why are you laughing?"

"You're making it worse," she grins.

He looks back at his reflection, and notices the mud on his nose; he then goes cross-eyed to look at the mud, and this only makes her laugh harder, and him frown even more.

"It's not funny!" he protests. "Don't you care about people seeing you all muddy? You look like a mud-monster!"

She shrugs, and shoves her hands into her pockets, which have a bit of mud in them as well.

"So do you," she says casually, "so I'm not the only mud-monster around here. Besides, I don't really mind anyway."

"Well, I mind! A lot, actually!"

"That's what makes it so hilarious."

He watches as she grins at him, and smiles a bit.

"I…suppose it is rather funny…" he admits, almost shyly.

"What? Only 'rather funny'?" she echoes, and shakes her head, sending a bit of mud flying. "C'mon Marth, you can drop the prince act, and just admit that you look like a dork already."

"I do not look like a dork!" he huffs, his cheeks turning a bit pink underneath the mud, and the smile gone.

"Yes, you do. You look like a muddy dork," she says, smirking.

"This is coming from the girl who looks like a mud-monster?"

"Better than looking like a muddy dork."

He folds his arms, and she mimics him, both of them facing each other challengingly.

"Mud-monster."

"Muddy dork."

"Mud-monster."

"Muddy dork."

"_Mud-monster_."

She glares at him. "Dork!" she cries, pointing rather childishly at him.

He grins at her short-tempered personality, and points out in amusement, "You forgot muddy."

"Screw the muddy," she growls. "You're just a plain dork."

To her surprise, he starts chuckling, then soon starts laughing. And as much as the sound sends lovely tingles up and down her back, she gives him a dark look.

"I don't remember saying anything funny," she fumes, her tone icy.

He coughs, and forces his laughter to go down to mere chuckles. "S-Sorry," he says, still grinning cheerily—something that she doesn't see from him very often. "Just…nobody's ever dared to call me a dork before, and when you say it, it sounds rather…" At this point, his grin widens a bit, "…_hilarious_."

It's her turn to look flabbergasted. "_W-What_?"

He ignores her surprised look, and gently puts his arm around her. "Y'know," he says softly to her, still smiling, "I'm kinda glad we started going out."

"Erm…" she blushes at the close contact, and almost stumbles as he pulls her closer. She feels suddenly extremely hot, and barely listens to what he's saying as she's too busy inhaling the scent of his cologne. "U-Uh…r-really now…? That's interesting…yeah…interesting…"

"I mean, the first two dates weren't very good since we were rather awkward, and I was rather…" he pauses. "What was the word you used?"

"Stiffy," she murmurs, dazedly.

"That's not even a word."

"…So?"

"Fine, fine," he says, and continues. "…I was rather _stiffy_, but I have to say that this date is more…_interesting_ than the last two. I mean, I had fun, and—"

This snaps her out of her daze. "Wait, wait, wait! Mr. Mature had _fun_?" she gasped, and whirled around to face him, staring up into his muddy, and rather flushed face. "You're not kidding?"

He shakes his head. "No…it's hard not to have fun around you, Samus. I wasn't quite sure about it since you were definitely different from me, but I guess Roy was right."

"Roy?" she blinks, and then gives him a suspicious look. "What has that ketchup-head been telling you?"

"It's not like you're thinking. He just said that opposites attract, and I suppose that's true." He looks up at the sky as he says that, a small smile on his lips. She examines him carefully when he's like that, but turns pink when he abruptly turns his head to her, smirking slyly.

"He also came up with a nickname for me to call you," he says, "and I rather like it…"

Her eyes widen. "What? What's the nickname?"

She then turns red as he leans in close, and his breath tickles her ear.

"Consider us an official couple," he whispers, "Sam-chan."

"Sam-chan?" she repeats, and turns even redder. "Please tell me you're kidding this time…"

"What?" he blinks innocently. "I'm Japanese, aren't I?"

She flings the mud from her pocket at him, and grins as it hits him squarely in the chest.

"As long as I don't have to call you 'Marth-kun', I won't kill you," she says.

He fakes a pout. "I'm hurt." Then his expression changes to a sly one. "But I could always _convince_ you into calling me it…Zelda and Peach gave me a few pointers on how to." He pretends to think thoughtfully while she stares horrified at him. "Something about being a 'knight in shining armor that sweeps you off your feet and rides off into the sunset', I think…"

"You do that, and I'll scream bloody murder while dumping mud on you," she threatens, backing away slowly from him.

He swiftly grabs her, and brings her close. "I don't think you can scream loud enough, Sam-chan," he says.

"Oh yeah?" she challenges. "Watch this! H—"

He kisses her, and her voice his muffled out. Once he pulls away, he looks at her dazed expression.

"Mmm…okay, maybe I can't scream bloody murder," she admits, "but I _can_ dump mud on you!"

And she does just that by pushing him into a muddy puddle, causing a mud war.

They laugh, and throw globs of mud at each other until finally they realize it's late, and they start walking home, still laughing as people stare wide-eyed at their muddy forms.

They don't really care, nor do they notice as they walk hand-in-hand, muddy footsteps behind them.

But when they step into the quiet Mansion, they're greeted with a rather grumpy and angry Master Hand.

"There will be no mud people in my Mansion!" he barks, and picks them both up, leading them outside.

And he dumps them into the fountain, ordering them to clean themselves off and hurry to their rooms.

She sits up from the water, spluttering, and glares playfully at her boyfriend.

"You're still a dork," she says, slipping out of the fountain and wiping off the wet hair from her face.

He chuckles, and gets out as well. "Then I suppose I'll have to call you my princess from now on since you don't look like a mud monster anymore."

She smiles.

"How sweet," she croons, and he almost believes that he's about to get away with teasing her.

Then she pushes him into the fountain, and rushes off into the Mansion before he can splash her back.

_Oh yes…_he thinks as he gets out and walks to the Mansion with water in his shoes, and his hair all wet. _I'm definitely happy we decided to go out._

He looks, and sees that his new cape is ruined, and frowns a bit.

_Although…I could've done without getting all muddy…_

_**+fin+**_


	17. Disney Mania

**SJ: Eeee…sorry for not updating, guys! I was busy getting ready for school…MY FIRST YEAR AT HIGH SCHOOL! And it's a private school, toooooo…-Faints-**

**Samus: It shouldn't be too bad…I think.**

**Hopefully…-Sighs-**

**This one's a random couple kind of oneshot, which I had lots and lots of fun writing. –Grins- You can always count on Nana! –Sees the confused looks on her readers- Hee…you'll see!**

**Enjoy, and review! I'll luff you all forever if you make 101 Smasher Memories get to 100 reviews!**

**(I don't own any of the movies in this story! And the 'Gore Feast of 2006' isn't a real movie…from what I know, anyway! I don't own it! Nor do I own Disney! Even though the movies are cute…)**

**_Title: 'Disney Mania'_**

**_Couples: Various. Implied in the story._**

**_Summary: The Smashers always have a Movie Night, and they take turns picking the movie. What happens when it's Nana's turn?_**

**_Dedication To: As always, my lovely readers and reviewers! Let's get to the big 100!_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Ow! Jeez, Yoshi, watch where you put your tail!"

"Yoshi, yoshi…"

"Link, your foot is on my cape, and—"

"_Pyuu_!"

"Ah, sorry Kirby, I—hey! Move over already! I need to sit down!"

"But I'm _comfy_!"

"Fine! I'll just go off into the kitchen and eat all this popcorn by myself! Hmph…see if_ I_ ever get you _ungrateful meanies _popcorn again!"

"Argh, okay, okay, you drama queen! Just sit down already!"

"Gladly!"

The coach squeaks as the redhead flops down onto the spot, and the two people on either side of him let out cries of, "Ow! Watch it!" and "I meant to sit _here_, Roy!"

He grins. "Did you now?" he asks, and shrugs, settling down comfortably. "Didn't know that. Sorry, bud, but I'm sticking to my spot!"

The blue-haired boy scowls, and folds his arms, sulking in his own seat; the bounty hunter on the other side of Roy shifts around, and rests her head on her hand, looking rather disappointed and bored.

Link, sitting on the floor in front of them, frowns and looks at Nana and Popo who are searching desperately around for the movie. "What's taking so long?"

"Nana misplaced the movie!" Popo pouts.

"I didn't _mean_ to!" Nana protests, opening a cupboard and looking inside. "It's not like I _meant_ for this to happen!"

Her brother sweatdrops and gives her a skeptical look. "Then why can't we find the movie?"

"Um…" she searches for an answer, but can't find one. So, she huffs, and goes back to looking. "Oh, just help me search!"

Popo grumbles, but he does anyway.

Peach, who's sitting on another couch beside Mario and Luigi, blinks. "What movie are we watching anyway?"

"Good question," Samus mutters, and looks up. "Hopefully not another movie like the one Ganondorf picked, right?"

A few people shudder, while Ganondorf himself smirks smugly. Nana, who was one of the people who shuddered, gasps, and shakes her head furiously, eyes wide.

"Of course not! I wouldn't pick a movie like the '_Gore Feast of 2006_'!" she cries.

There are a few sighs of relief. She smiles brightly.

"I picked '_The Little Mermaid_'!"

There's a pause. Then…

"I'm leaving," Ganondorf says bluntly, standing up immediately and almost squishing Jigglypuff. Bowser joins him, and nods in agreement.

"Villains do _not_ watch movies with _mermaids_," he says, stressing out the words 'not' and 'mermaids'. Then, contemplating what he just said, he grins evilly. "Unless the mermaids are captured, but in this case, it's a cartoon, so nope, we're outta here!"

"Good-a riddance," Mario mutters, but Bowser ignores him, and leaves, following Ganondorf.

"Hm…maybe they're actually right this time?" Fox says, looking wary. "I mean…we're kinda…er…" he sighs, and looks at the others. "Well, Smashers shouldn't be watching Disney movies, right?"

Samus frowns. "You've got a point there."

Seeming relieved that somebody agrees with him, he nods, seeming firmer on his opinion. "See? I don't know about you guys, but Falco and I are gonna go shot some targets down."

Falco, who's hugging a cushion and grinning, looks up at his companion; his grin fades immediately, and he blinks.

"Uh…you can go Foxy, but I'm staying!" he chirps, looking back at the T.V. "I like the Disney movies! And anyway, the dog in the Little Mermaid _rocks_!"

Fox stares at him. And sweatdrops.

"I'm just going to go to bed and pretend I didn't hear that…" he mutters, and turns on his heel, beginning to walk away. "See ya' in the morning, guys!"

Choruses of 'good night's ring through the air, but Samus stands, and calls to the fuzzy Smasher.

"Hold up, McCloud!" she cries, making a move to walk after him. "I'll come with you to shoot some targets down!"

"You're leaving, Sam-chan?" Marth asks, frowning. "But…you barely stick around for movie night…"

Falcon, who's definitely less shy than the prince, grins up at the bounty hunter. "Yeah, stick around, Sammy!" he says. "Relax a bit for once!"

She makes a face. "And watching '_The Little Mermaid_' is relaxing?"

"Better than '_Gore Feast of 2006_', right?" he says, smiling.

She thinks about it, before sighing and sitting down, shoving Roy out of her spot. (He had stretched out on the couch, and placed his feet on Marth's lap much to the prince's disgust.)

"I guess," she agrees, and leans back, getting comfortable again, "but if the movie doesn't start soon, I'm gone."

"And I'll join you!" Falcon finishes, grinning.

Samus, to Marth's horror, smiles a bit, and doesn't object to the other bounty hunter's exclamation. In fact, she nods, and says, "Alright."

_She agreed with him_!

Instantly, the prince butts in, smiling charmingly at Samus. "And I shall as well," he says, making himself sound sincere, and hoping that it will cover up the seething jealousy inside him. "After all, you said you were going to teach me how to work that blaster of yours someday, correct?"

She blinks at him, and is about to say something when Nana cries, "Ah-ha! Found it!"

Young Link, who was leaning against Zelda sleepily, instantly sits up, fully awake. "Finally!" he cries. "Halleluiah!"

The pink-parka-wearing girl blushes a bit while smiling, and gets onto her brother's shoulders to put on the video, ignoring his whining. Once that's accomplished, they go and sit down beside Young Link.

"Beep-o-boop!" Mr. Game and Watch beeps, and Peach frowns at him.

"Why didn't you go to the bathroom before, GW?" she asks, and sighs. "Okay, be quick!"

The 2-D figure leaps from the couch and scurries off quickly. The pink princess sighs again and shakes her head, turning back to the movie.

"Fishy!" Roy cries out, grinning like a fool, as the fish pops up on the screen.

Samus smacks him. "Shush!"

"But…" he pouts, "…_fishyyyyy_!"

"Shh!" Zelda shushes him from the front, and the red-haired boy has no choice but to do so.

"Meanies," he grumbles.

"_Shhh_!" More people shush him this time.

_And I thought they didn't like Disney movies, _he thinks.

But he shrugs it off, and shoves popcorn in his mouth, growling at anybody who dared to try to take some from him.

_**--About Half-an-Hour later…---**_

He felt sick.

Roy wasn't sure if it was the fact that the MUSHIEST part of the whole entire movie was playing (with a mushy song, too! '_Kiss The Girl_'? Jeez!) or the fact that he had eaten the entire huge bowl of popcorn by himself, but he felt very sick.

And the way Marth and Link kept looking dreamily at their crushes didn't help either.

_There you see her, standin' there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And ya don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl…_

He holds back the urge to grumble, and falls back against the couch, watching as the two main characters make oogly-eyes at each other.

"Pathetic," he mutters, but Marth elbows him, and he shuts-up again.

_Damn, I'm bored!_

He looks around the room, desperately trying not to listen to the song, when their eyes meet.

He blinks, not being able to tear his eyes away from Peach's baby blue ones.

_Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl…_

_Stupid song, _he thinks faintly, and he sees that a slight blush is on Peach's cheeks now as he leans closer and closer.

He also curses the fact that their couches are side-by-side, and so close to each other.

"Roy, what the hell are you doing?" Marth hisses at him, twitching as the fiery-haired youth is almost completely on his lap. "You're hurting my…" he trails off, seeing his gaze locked on Peach. "Oh…I see."

He watches them for a moment before pushing Roy towards Peach and scooting over so he takes over Roy's spot right beside Samus.

Grinning, he feasts upon Falcon's jealous look, and Samus's little smile at him.

_Goddess of Altea, I am smart, _he thinks smugly, and gets comfortable, trying to get as close to Samus without her noticing, and begins to watch the movie happily.

Meanwhile with Roy, he grows uncomfortable as Peach moves her face rather closely to his own.

He moves back a little, wary of their contact.

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, He's gonna miss the girl…_

Link, who's listening to the song while glancing at Zelda, shifts a bit closer to the princess and grins at her.

"Nice song, huh?" he whispers, and is delighted to see her blush.

"Um…y-yes," she smiles, turning pink. "It's a lovely song."

He continues to tease her, loving the way she looks when she blushes. "Maybe I could play it for you on the ocarina?" he says, getting a little closer. "Y'know… when we're all alone, and—"

"Link!" she squeaks softly, eyes wide as she stares at him. Jigglypuff and Kirby look at them curiously, and she flushes even more, looking desperately at him. "Don't say _that_! What's gotten into you?"

He feigns an innocent look. "Me? Whatever do you mean?"

She returns it with a firm one. "Link…" she warns, her tone strict.

"Alright, alright," he sighs, and pretends to look defeated.

But when his eyes meet hers, she sees the mischief.

"But instead of me _telling_ you what's gotten into me," he says, his voice light, "how about I _show_ you?"

"What're you—?" she begins to ask, but he yanks her closer, and she feels something warm cover her mouth before her mind goes blank.

_Now's your moment, sittin' near a blue lagoon. Boy, ya better do it soon, no time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until ya kiss the girl…_

Nana, oblivious to the older Smashers, gazes dreamily up at the screen and smiles, tugging Young Link's sleeve.

"Isn't that just so romantic?" she asks him, eyes sparkling. "It's like a fairytale!"

"Puh-lease!" he scoffs, crushing her mood. "It's so sappy, it's almost sickening!"

She saddens, but notices something and looks at him curiously.

"Almost?" she asks.

His expression grows uncomfortable, and he nods, a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah," he agrees, looking back at the screen, "almost."

Nana smiles, and scoots closer to him, grabbing his hand. He flinches, but glances at her happy face, and smiles rather shyly before gripping her gloved hand.

Popo notices this, and, despite his overprotective-ness of his sister, smiles a bit.

_I'm happy for you, sis_. He thinks, nodding in satisfaction.

Then his expression darkens, and he wishes he had his hammer with him.

_But I'm still keeping a close watch on YL!_

_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared. You got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, don't stop now. Don't try to hide it, how you wanna kiss the girl…_

"This is overly dramatic," Samus murmurs to Marth as fireflies fly around the two characters on screen.

"Hm," is his only reply, and she looks at him to see that he's watching her. Immediately, she blushes.

"W-What?" she asks, glaring a bit at him. "Don't look at me like that. You can only look at all the girls you flirt with like that, but not me, okay?"

_Sha la la la la la, float along and listen to the song. The song says kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, the music play, do what the music say. You gotta kiss the girl…_

He smiles at her gently. "Mm-hm…"

"I'm NOT joking, Marth. I _will _punch you if you try to flirt with me."

"Mm-hm…"

"Are you even getting what I'm saying through your thick skull?"

"Of course," he says, finally using actual words now that he's closer than ever to her, "and you know what?"

She shakes her head, trying to lean away from him as he leans closer, ending up with them being in an awkward position almost falling off the couch.

"I have to listen to the song, Sam-chan," he says, and swiftly kisses her before she can explode.

She struggles at first, mumbling against his mouth about punching and killing him, and how much of a flirt he is, before slowly relaxing, her arms going limp at her side.

"Bloody flirt…" she mumbles, before her eyes flutter close.

He only smiles, while Falcon fumes silently at the corner.

"Damn, he's good," the bounty hunter mutters, before cooking up his own plan to steal a kiss from Samus.

_You've gotta kiss the girl…_

"Oh Goddess," Roy breathes as he sees Link and Zelda kissing; he looks behind him and sees Samus and Marth kissing, too, and he pales. "Oh dear, dear Goddess, we're all DOOMED!"

_Don't you wanna kiss the girl…_

"Roy…"

"EVERYBODY'S KISSING!" he cries, not caring that nobody's listening to him despite his yells. "THE MOVIE'S CURSED!"

_You've gotta kiss the girl…_

"Roy!"

He tries to dash for the door. "I HAVE TO GET AWAY, AND---MPPHH!"

_Go on and…_

He feels Peach grab him and yank him firmly towards her before their lips meet, and he falls onto the floor in front of her, squishing Jigglypuff and Kirby, who had been cuddling.

"Pyuu!"

"Jiggly!"

But he can't say sorry as Peach's mouth won't let him.

_Hm…_he thinks, dazedly_. She's kissing me…_

He doesn't do anything for a moment before shrugging, and beginning to kiss her back.

_Hey, go with the flow, right?_

Mario and Luigi, who are sitting right beside them, stare, dumbstruck.

"I swear," Mario says, "if-a me and Peachie were still-a dating, I would-a smash-a Roy to-a oblivion."

Luigi, too stunned by all the of mushiness, merely nods in agreement with his brother.

…_kiss the girl…_

The song ends, but the couples don't pull away.

Young Link stares disgustedly at his older self, a bit red in his cheeks. "Yuck! That's supposed to be me one day?" he asks, his nose scrunching up.

Nana giggles. "Yup."

"Oh that's just…" he feels something warm brush his cheek, and blinks, "…great…?"

She shyly moves away, bright red in the face, but doesn't release his hand. "YL?"

"Yeah?" he asks, still slightly dazed by the small kiss on the cheek.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asks, glancing at the screen to see that both characters had fallen into the water.

This makes Young Link snap out of it. "Uh, yeah…why?"

"Well, you know this whole thing? The movie, the people, and all that?"

He nods, and she bites her lip.

"I…um…well…"

"You can tell me, Nana!" Young Link makes a strongman pose. "I can handle it!"

She nods, and shyly looks side-to-side before looking at her crush, turning a bit pink.

"I planned all of this," she finally admits.

Young Link blinks, confused for a moment.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you…" he trails off, and stares at the smooching couples in shock, before looking back at her.

She nods, looking nervous.

"You aren't…angry, are you?" she asks warily.

But to her surprise, Young Link merely grins and hooks an arm casually around her shoulder like his older self taught him.

"Surprised?" he says. "Nah! It's about time the old people got together, anyway!"

Like always in a story, however, the couples had just finished kissing when they heard what Young Link had said.

"Old people?" they all shriek.

Young Link gulps. "Shoot," he mutters as he quickly scoots away from the looming, angry figures of Peach, Roy, Marth, Samus, Link, Zelda, Popo, Kirby and Jigglypuff (because they had been squished and needed somebody to take their anger out on).

Nana mimics him, and gulps. "T-Think we should r-run?"

"Count of three?"

"S-Sure."

"Okay then…3!"

And they dash off, the older Smashers chasing after them.

Mario and Luigi, who have been mostly quiet for the whole entire time, stare at the screen.

"…Mario?" Luigi asks, timidly.

"What?"

"Do you-a think we should-a help them?"

"Hm…I don't know-a. Do you-a think we should-a?"

"It's up-ta you."

There's a pause.

Then slowly, very, very slowly, Mario grins, and leaps up into the air.

"Let's-a go!" he cries, marching heroically towards the doorway to follow the angry mop. But he stops, noticing that Luigi doesn't follow. "C'mon Luigi! Let's-a go!"

His brother sweatdrops, hearing Peach's angry shriek and the sound of a vase breaking.

"Can we-a go-a slowly?"

Another pause.

Then slowly, very, very slowly, Mario nods, and leaps up into the air.

"Let's-a go!" he cries, marching once more towards the door, but his pace slows.

"DAMN IT, MINI-ME, GET BACK HERE!"

CRASH.

"YAHHHHHHH!"

The two brothers stop, and take little baby steps.

"We'll-a go-a very slowly," Mario mutters, cringing as another vase breaks, and Master Hand's angry yells join in on the noise.

Luigi, with wide eyes, can only nod.

The two brothers slowly leave the room, and when they do, two heads poke out from behind the couch.

Falco looks from the movie playing on the screen, to the empty room, and finally to Yoshi, who's standing beside him.

"Wanna watch?" he asks his companion.

"Yoshi!" the green dinosaur cries, and hops onto the couch, Falco joining him after.

So they both sit, watching the movie, and almost crying dramatically during some dramatic parts.

And when the noise outside got too loud to bear, they merely put up the volume of the T.V.

**_+fin+_**


	18. Chocolate Chip

**SJ: -Runs in- I'm so late, I'm so late, I'm so late, I'm so—! –Gets flattened by the big 108- XX**

**Samus: -Sitting in a chair, polishing blaster lazily- You sure took your sweet time, hm?**

**I was _busy_! –Struggles to get free from underneath the big 108- Argh!**

**THANK-YOUS!**

**Royal Kenya (Yay! Thankies! ), Sage of Downtown Hyrule (WOO! –Grabs Link and shoves him to you-), Crystalicios (YAY CRYSTALICIOS!), theorganizedmess (Wow…thanks!), Bumble Bee (Thank you!), Raze (Thanks), Babykoalaprincess (WOOT! –Crowns you the Rockin' Queen for being the 100th reviewer-), xNobodyPutsSammyInTheCornerx (-Bows- xD), Melody (Aw, thanks! And since you asked so nicely, sure!), readergirl-290 (Glad it did! XD), Empress Caroline of Tamaran (XD Don't die of laughter, now…-Sweatdrops-), Anonymous (HOLY…-Stares up at long review, then dies out of feeling so loved- xD Just kidding. Thanks a bunch! –Hugs, showers with plushies-) Medabot Freak (Uh…thanks!) ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf (W00T! –Showers with Young Link and Nana plushies-) Wrath – Blue Spheal Ranger (XD Thankies! –Gives cookies- Here's the update!)**

**THANK-YOU!**

**-Is currently trying to be tugged out from underneath the big 108 by Marth and Roy- OWW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow—**

**Marth: -Pulling- Ugh…you're stuck in there pretty deep, SJ! I don't think…we…can, ugh, get you out!**

**Roy: -Pouts- My hands are starting to hurt!**

**Samus: -Rolls eyes, and aims blaster at the 108- Hold still. **

**BOOM!**

**SJ/Roy/Marth: AHHHHH! –Go flying off to oblivion- **

**Samus: -Nods in satisfaction and turns to readers- Enjoy the story.**

**Title: 'Chocolate Chip' **

_**Couple: Samarth, just to get back in the mood again.**_

_**Summary: A storm, a midnight snack, a banished prince who likes midnight snacks, and a bounty hunter that's scared of storms. What could possibly happen?**_

_**Dedication To: Royal Kenya, Sage of Downtown Hyrule, Babykoalaprincess (CONGRATS, 100th REVIEWER!), Crystalicios, and all the other Samus x Marth lovers. Here's your fluff!**_

**WARNING: FLUFFY! (I wrote this with a friend, so IT'S HER FAULTTTTT! –Cries— Her and her EVIL ideas…plus there's a lot of Marth torture I'm sorry Marth! –Huggles him— so yeahhhhh…-Innocent smile-**

**And the song is "Rainy Day" by Ayumi Hamsaki. Such a pretty song…XD)**

_Boom._

The figure flinches in reflex at the sound of thunder crashing like an explosion outside in the dark, stormy sky, and he takes a small step backwards in hesitation.

_Creeeeeeeeek._

He slightly winces at the way the floor creaks as his foot steps upon the floor, just outside his door, and slowly shifts his feet along the hallway. He tries to be light, he truly does, but when he hears Bowser's grumble of—"_Mmmrpphh…who's stealin' my teddy…?_"—he merely dashes down the hallway and flies down the stairs towards the kitchen, not caring anymore about being quiet…

…even though he trips twice along the way. Loudly.

_Everybody's too exhausted to get up anyway, _he thinks to himself, trying to soothe his jumpy nerves. _The tournament was quite the killer…not literally, but even_ I _can barely keep my eyes open, and I'm the early riser._

Soon, after many close-encounters with his fellow Smashers' sleepy forms, he makes it to the kitchen and spots the bowl, still sitting on the counter top, as if waiting for him.

He grins, all nervousness and exhaustion gone automatically.

A few chocolate chips might make that change, however… 

He reaches towards it, slowly, and almost has it in his grasp when…

"_Marth_!"

"—Eh?! A-Ah! _NO_!"

He stumbles back from the intruder, his hand smacking against the bowl.

Thunder rumbles outside; he hears a small whimper.

The bowl falls, and hits the ground with a clatter that echoes all around the air.

Shocked, he stares at the fallen contents, not even bothering to look up at the other figure standing rigid in the doorway; the silence around them is heavy, very heavy, and he gulps, almost being able to hear the stirring upstairs.

Fortunately, after a few minutes of that heavy, heavy silence, nobody comes down nor asks what's going on, so he allows himself to relax—but only briefly, as his short-temper flares and he glares at the figure in the doorway.

"Who the hell…" he starts, his voice an angry whisper, but the figure snaps right back, and cuts him off.

"_Don't_ even _think_ about using that _tone_ with me, you stupid prince!" the figure hisses.

Immediately his anger vanishes, and he wrinkles his nose thoughtfully.

"Wait a sec…_Sam-chan_? That you?" he asks, flushing a dark red. _Nice job, Marth. Snapping at your crush isn't exactly a good way to make her stop hating you._

Samus Aran glares fiercely at him, and folds her arms tightly across her chest. "Who else could it be?"

He smiles meekly and shrugs a little, knowing that if he says anything, she'll probably smack him. Instead he looks at her, and notices that she's not in her armor, but blue pajamas; this makes him blink.

She notices. "What're you lookin' at?" she growls, and he quickly looks away, stuttering a quick, "N-Nothing!" and, as she stares at him with piercing eyes, he tries to look at the floor, interested in the patterns. _H…Hey, is that a stain there…?_

Fortunately, after a few horribly tense minutes, he can feel the heat get off his back, and he glances up warily to see her turning away, huffing; he hears her mutter, "Stupid pervert…" and he flushes, feeling his dignity getting a chunk ripped off it almost instantly; his rather short temper flares, if only briefly, but it's enough.

Nobody calls a prince a pervert and gets away with it! 

The anger simmers down after the thought. Then again, usually when he was—_IF EVER_—called a pervert before, the guards would take care of it by kicking the girl—or guy, even—out of the castle rather roughly.

He pauses, trying to imagine seeing Samus, dressed as a princess, and calling him a pervert, only to get dragged off by a bunch of guards, but the thought fails (he knows that _she_ would probably be the one to throw his _guards_ out, anyway).

Though…he _does_ keep the image of 'Princess Samus', however…

"SEE!" Samus's rather hushed, yet angry cry brings him back to reality, and soon she's up in his face, looking furious while having the decency to blush. "You have that stupid dreamy smile on your face! Shove _any_ thoughts of _me_ in that _sick, twisted mind _of yours _OUT_ before I _make _you…you…you—"

There's a crack of thunder, drowning out whatever she wants to say; he barely sees her—no, _hears_ her—give out a little small sound of…_is she frightened? _But before he can even open his mouth to speak—_Are you okay, Sam-chan?_—she murmurs, "I…have to go…" and promptly stuffs herself under the table, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her face into her arms, tensing when the thunder boomed once more.

He stares at her once more, definitely puzzled to the max.

Oookay. I'm not dead yet. Weird…grateful, of course! But weird… 

He's even _more_ puzzled when he a soft sound, like sobbing, coming from under the table—coming from the bounty hunter herself.

…_Weird,_ is all he can think, almost dumbly, before he straightens himself out. He bends down, and looks at her, frowning a bit at not being able to see her face.

"Sam-chan…?" he calls out softly, and once he does, the sobbing ceases.

"…W-What?" she snaps, her voice muffled. "L-Look…I-I…_like_ it d-down here, o-okay? Got a p-problem with—"

"You were crying," he cuts her off, barely caring about the risk of having himself brutally murdered in a _kitchen_, "and I want to know why."

"Crying?" she scoffs, ignoring his question and getting her fiery temper back; though her voice is nothing but a mere croak. "Me? Do you t-think that _I'd_ cry over such a stupid thing like…like…" she laughs a bit, almost a little bitterly, at the thought as she weakly finishes off, "…a _thunderstorm_?"

_Hell yeah, _he thinks, but instead says, "No, since it's most likely that you'd encounter thunderstorms before, probably worst ones, on other planets. Though it's odd that since you're not afraid you're under a table, but…" _Oh great…now she's glaring at me…and she's still crying, damn it! No matter! k-keep it cool, keep it cool, Marth… _"…B-But don't get me wrong, you're the _best_ bounty hunter I've ever met—" _More like the only one I ever met… _"—just…in my own opinion I must say that I believe that _you_, Samus Aran—" _Here it comes. Better prepare for the punch…_"—is afraid of thunderstorms."

He lets out the last part in a large gush of breath, trying not to allow his voice to squeak, nor for himself to dash off screaming like his common sense is telling him to do. He stays there, firmly looking down upon the bounty hunter with the air of a prince about him, and the stern look upon his face that makes him look absolutely fearless…

…even though he isn't. Fearless people don't think about running off and screaming over a _girl_ (even though the girl knows how to kick your butt and blast a hole in your gut).

He even prevents himself from cringing when the awkward silence comes back—_Wow, I'm good!_—and hope soars up within him when Samus's glare softens and she looks at him with an odd look…_w-wait a second, that's not g-good…why is she looking at me like that?_

He doesn't have the chance, however, to take a guess at why as the thunder comes back, louder than ever.

_BOOOOOOM._

"Eh?" he blinks, his head snapping up just in the nick of time to see a flash outside the window. He's transfixed, if only for a second, but in that one second the whole world flashes by him as he soon finds himself lying sprawled on the floor.

His first thought is: _Why am I on the floor?_

His second thought is: _I wonder if I'll those chocolate chips are still good to eat, even though they're on the floor that hasn't been cleaned in a month 'cause Peach got fed up with us for being so messy?_

And finally his third thought is: _HOLY SWEET GODDESS OF ALTEA, IS SAM-CHAN ON TOP OF ME?!?!_ Then, after a small pause, he thinks,_ …Sweet! I MEAN, NO! NO! NO! BAD ME! BAD, BAD…_

He feels like smacking himself for such thoughts, but fails to do so as he finds both his arms are stuck…

…under _her_ body.

_Oh crap, _his mind says, and the naughty thoughts come back. _Noooooooo…_

But he forgets about them—if that's even possible—when he feels the bounty hunter's body rack with new sobs; her arms tighten themselves around his neck, and he gulps, both nervous about their position, and the crying woman on top of him.

"Er…Sam-chan?" he asks, his voice sounding alien to even himself with its worried and almost _desperate_ tone, "Sam-chan, are you all right? Sam-chan, please…stop crying…please?"

She doesn't. Rather, she cries more, and starts mumbling incoherent things in between sobbing, making him more confused than ever. He manages to get his hands free when she shifts around to bury her face in his shoulder at another loud crash of sound outside, and he puts them awkwardly on her back, trying to soothe her, _and_ his pounding heart with little success in each.

"Uh…there, there…it'll be alright…?" he manages to get out, in a slightly high-pitched whisper. He winces, and instantly scolds himself, frowning down at the girl on top of him.

What's wrong with me? 

Before when there was a girl crying or a girl in distress, he would automatically become the 'charming gentleman' princes usually know how to be. He would comfort them (and manage to capture their hearts in the process) and cure their problems (while making them swoon and almost faint when he did so) without even truly trying.

Yet with Samus, this situation is different.

He feels his heart pounding—obviously something that _rarely_ happens around girls.

He feels something inside him twist and ache at the sound of her sobbing—obviously something that _never_ happens as he's dumped multiple girls and never really felt bad about afterward.

But most of all, he feels…calm? No, that's the last thing he feels… soothed? No, not that either…

Complete…?

He pauses, looking down at the crying girl, thoughts, feelings and ideas all flooding inside his mind and making his head spin; faintly, he can swear he can hear her mumble, "_No…thunderstorm…mom…died…go away…_" but then there's another loud crash of sound outside and he feels her bury her face into his shoulder more in a desperate attempt to block it out.

A thought comes to his mind, and, if the situation isn't what it is, he's sure he would've said it was the 'corniest thing that was ever made in corny land' (just like Roy usually likes to say).

But since the situation _is_ what it is, his sarcasm dies and he tightens his hold on the bounty hunter, if only a little.

She makes me feel…complete. 

Silence comes soon after that. Even the thunder stops booming, if only for a little while, as the two of them lie on the kitchen floor, the only sounds hearable her sobs…

…and his soft voice, as he sings a small little song in Japanese.

"…_Are wa aru samui hi de…tsuyoi amy no naka…boku wa tada kimi dake o…machi tsuzukete ita_…"

The sobs cease. With a small sniff, she looks at him, eyes sparkling in the dim light of lightning flashing outside, a puzzled expression on her face.

"…_W-What_?"

He flushes, and grins a little, meekly. _At least she's stopped crying…_

"It's…it's a lullaby…that my Sister used to sing whenever I was away or our parents were," he explains, growing a bit hesitant to continue when he sees her eyes widen, but mentally smacking himself for his—dare he say it?—_shy_ness. His eyes grow a little shifty as he adds, "It translates to, 'it was a cold day I kept waiting just for you in the hard rain'…" He chuckles nervously, trying not to pull at his collar…_dear Goddess the room's turned rather hot…_"Heh…er…c-corny, huh?"

He notices she, too, is blushing as she murmurs, finally looking away from him (much to his disappointment, "Y-Yeah…corny…"

Then…

…_damn it, I swear I'll go completely and utterly INSANE if this stupid silence keeps on going on like this! _

He makes a face, half-wishing she'll speak up, half-relieved that she doesn't say anything about his song (or his singing voice).

Then, after a pause to think about it more, he shakes his head and lets her go, much to the bounty hunter's surprise.

…_What am I doing, anyway? Still holding her…as if…as if I'm her **boyfriend** or something! H-Ha! As…as if…_

"I'll have my midnight snack later," he utters, just under his breath, getting up and brushing himself off. He gives a little cough—the kind of cough you give when it's a 'this-is-an-awkward-situation-so-I-suppose-I'll-exit-like-a-gentleman-would-now'—and looks down at the bounty hunter, who, oddly enough, hasn't budged from the floor.

"C'mon, Sam-chan. If you get up, I'll escort you to your room," he says, holding his hand out for her to take—_Take it before I loose my dignity, dang it!_—his face still quite a dark red, and…

"No." The answer is firm; flat; curt; giving off a knowledge that there's absolutely _no_ chance of a argument after, and that her word is _final_.

Poor little Marth, however, oblivious as he is, stares at her, and says intelligently, "Huh?"

She looks up at him, her stubborn streak obviously and happily back.

"I'm not going to bed. Sing me the rest of the song," she says—no, _orders_—while giving him a firm look.

He groans a little, "But Sam-chan, it's _late_…I need—I mean _you_ need your beauty sleep!" He realizes what he previously said, and quickly adds, "Not that you need it, of c-course! Ha…ha…heh…"

But she doesn't find it funny. "Sing me the rest of the song," she repeats, her voice a little more strained, yet still with that perfect, '_If-you-don't-you'll-have-that-sword-shoved-up-somewhere-painful_' tone and expression.

_Boom._

She winces—he notices—and hisses, her voice shaky, "_Now_."

"B-But I…" he swallows hard, looking anywhere—anywhere but at her, and her death glare.

It was just a spur of the moment thing, though! 

She thinks differently, as her eyes narrow.

He gulps, and racks his brain for the rest of the song, wondering if she would mind if he sings the same verse again repeatedly to save his life, when he finds it; pushing his nervousness back, he opens his mouth and sings, his voice soft and wavy through the still, thick air.

"_Shiawase ni warai au…hitobito ga boku no…sugu soba o nando demo…toori nuketa kedo…hitori kiri kaka mo naku…tachi tsukuku boku wa…dare yori mo odayaka ni…hohoende ita_…"

Somewhere along the line, he finds himself yanked down beside her; he pauses his singing to look at her, curiously, when she gives him a dark look, and he quickly goes back to singing.

Still, it's hard for him to ignore the way her arms wrap around his arm, and the way her head rests on his shoulder…

…_Stop it already, you sick, evil twisted mind of mine! Just keep letting me sing!_

The dirty thoughts stop.

Yet he still doesn't know exactly _how_ his arm winded up around her neck, nor how her hands were suddenly clasping one of his tightly.

"_Kogoeru te o kazashite…arawareta kimi o mite…nakidashi sou ni natta no wa…kanashimi no sei ja nai_…"

The thunder rumbles again from outside, but not as loudly as before. Still, he feels her wince, but, much to his relief, she doesn't begin to cry again (_Thank the Goddess…_)…

She only yawns, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees her blink her sleepy eyes. He smiles, and lets her rest her head again on his shoulder, her eyes slowly falling to a close.

He squeezes her hand lightly, before singing the last verse, his eyes suddenly becoming heavy as well; his head leans against hers, but he insists to himself it's only for a little while—_it's not permanent…_—as he tries to wake himself up.

"…_Bokutachi o isshun no…hikari ga terashita…korekara no yuku michi o…iwau kano you ni_…"

Then the whole world goes dark.

* * *

"…_Well…they look comfortable, don't they?_"

Voices. So many voices…

_Mmm…dear Goddess, don't wake me up yet…I'm still tired…_

"…_But honestly, why would Marth pick a stupid KITCHEN to make his moves? I would've at LEAST picked my bedroom…and that's only at LEAST!_"

"…_Er…sure, Roy, whatever. But who's going to wake them up?_"

_Ehhh? Wake **us** up? What do you…_

Violet eyes flutter open; light blinds them briefly for a few seconds, but after a few blinks, the whole world swirls back and he's able to see.

"_AH_!"

Even though he really shouldn't have.

"Well, well, well!" Link grins at him, slyly. "Look at that! The two sleeping beauties decided to wake up by themselves!" He chuckles. "Y'know, Bowser just went to go get a bucket of water from the fountain…"

"Oh shut-up, you smug little—wait." He freezes. "_Two_ 'sleeping beauties'? Who's the second…"

He feels somebody shift beside him; he blinks, and, slowly, looks over to see whom it is.

Automatically his face flushes red, before the thoughts come flooding back to him.

_OH. Now I remember…crap. Crappity, crap, CRAP._

"Aww, why so red, Marthy-boy?" Roy teases, poking his blue-haired friend in the head. "Embarrassed 'cause you got _caught_?"

"_No_!" he snaps, hotly, but shushes himself, remembering the sleeping bounty hunter beside him. He sweatdrops, and makes a move to get up and rush away from the situation—_but I'm still FEARLESS, damn it!_—only to be jerked back down by an unknown force. "_GAH_!"

Link smiles amusedly, watching the banished prince writhe around on the ground, trying to get free.

"Looks like little Sammy's not letting you go so easily, Marth."

He stops struggling to look at the elf blankly. "What? Sam-chan's not letting me…" he trails off and looks, once again, at the bounty hunter, groaning when he sees that her arms are wrapped firmly around his waist.

_Oh damn it…could it get any worse?_

"Good morning everybody…nice day, isn't…EEEEEKKKK! MY PRECIOUS FLOOR!"

He cringes as Peach comes in, remembering the scattered chocolate chips all over the floor, and the broken pieces of the bowl that broke when it had fallen.

…_Never mind. I'm screwed, _he thinks, watching as the princess raises up her 'pan-of-doom'.

* * *

_Mm…that was probably one the best sleeps I've ever gotten!_

Yawning, Samus Aran rises up from her bed, smiling; not a sore ache anywhere on her body.

_And to think, I thought it would be a horrible sleep when the thunderstorm came. Ah well._

Humming a song she can't quite remember where she heard, she walks to the window, opening the curtains and letting the sun shine through. She nods at the beautiful day, stretching a bit with the warmth covering her, and is about to get dressed again when she spots something outside.

…_Marth?_

She blinks, and squints her eyes, trying to spot the figure that's walking outside—in his pajamas.

"It _is_ Marth!" she exclaims to herself, recognizing the blue hair.

Quickly, she opens the window, about to call his name when she spots him heading inside the Mansion. Frowning, she grabs her bathrobe and slips it on, walking towards the door to meet him downstairs when there's a knock.

"Who is it?" she calls, her happy mood ruined a little. "I'm busy."

"Marth," comes a mutter from the other side.

"Hold on a sec!" she flattens out her hair, which had been sticking out oddly, and bites her lip—_Why am I nervous all of a sudden?_—before opening the door.

She knows she would've bursted out laughing if she wasn't so shocked.

Soaking wet, and with multiple bumps on his head, Marth Lowell stands there, still in his pajamas and with his face a dark, dark red. He ignores her gaping and sighs, looking at her with a shy glance.

"Sam-chan…look…I…" he pauses, and runs a hand through his hair, nervously. "Dear Goddess, how should I put this…?"

She looks at him oddly. "Marth, why are you so wet? And why are there bumps on your—"

He engulfs her in a hug. A wet hug, but a hug, nonetheless.

"M-Marth!" she squeaks, shocked.

_Smack him_, is her first impulse, but she freezes when she feels his warm breath on her ear, and hears his soft voice singing to her ever so gently.

"_Wasure taku nai koto nara…oboeyou to shinaku temo…wasureru koto nante nai…sou shizuka ni kanjiru_…"

"W-What in the…" she starts, ready to snap at him, when he presses something into her hands and kisses her softly on the cheek, rendering her again speechless and shocked for a second time and allowing him to smile at her and dash away just as Peach's angry shriek is heard, yelling, "_GET BACK HERE, MARTH LOWELL_!"

The bounty hunter stands there, not even replying to Peach's quick, "_Morning Sammy!_" nor noticing how quickly the pink princess's expression changes from a sunny, happy one, to one only a psychotic, murderous woman can muster as she charges down the hallway, her 'pan-of-doom' clutched in her hands as she bellows a warrior cry.

She regains her senses and looks down at the object in her hands. She frowns as she sees it's a container of some sort, and she takes off the lid, her confusion only growing worse as she sees what's inside…

…a bag of chocolate chips, with a small, messily painted thundercloud beside it on a piece of paper.

_**+fin+**_


	19. My Very Own Prince Dorky

**SJ: -Gasp- ANOTHER ONE?! OH NOOOOO! –Dum, dum, dum-**

**Roy: -Screams- THE WHOLE WORLD IS _DOOMED_! –Pauses, and looks at Marth- …Right?**

**Marth: -Slaps forehead-**

**XD Yeah. This is kinda like a random little chapter for the hopeful return of _My Very Own Prince Charming_. I've been thinking about reviving it, and this is just a little something to get my muse goin' on the upcoming scenes. These are just a few possibilities. (I –heart- the last one. XDD Don't be shy in telling me which ones you liked…or hated. –Sweatdrops-)**

**Enjoy. (AND YES THERE IS FLUFF as always…and more hints of action with a little bit of sword fighting during parts.)**

_**Title: 'My Very Own Prince Dorky' Couples/Characters: Samarth; Zelink; PeachRoy**_

_**Summary: A little random snippet of scenes from my upcoming story, My Very Own Prince Charming. (10 snippets in all.)**_

_**Dedicated To: Sage of Downtown Hyrule. This is for you!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**-SCENE 1-**

"EEEEEEK!"

Her scream only makes my laughter grow, despite my struggles to stop. I manage to quiet myself down a little, but when my eyes fall on her swamp-monster-like form, the laughter only comes back full-force.

"SHUT-UP!" she fumes, face flushing under all the green goop covering it. "It's not _that_ funny!"

I stifle my giggles, and say, "Oh, but Peachy, it _is_."

She glares at me, murder in her eyes.

I wind up just like her after a few screams, tackles, and hair pulling.

**-SCENE 2-**

_Just kiss it, Samus, just kiss it._

I gulp hard, glaring down at the frog squirming in my hands with a wary look upon my face. A thought of giving the thing to Peach and let _her_ kiss it crosses my mind, but my stubborn side immediately crushes it.

_It's just a kiss! What could go wrong?_

Later, when I'm staring at a _naked_—but cute…wait, _NO_—guy, I know.

"Hello," he acts like nothing is wrong, completely oblivious to the dark shade of red on my face, as he smiles widely, "I'm Prince Marth Lowell. Pleased to meet you."

I gape at him, my mouth moving, but nothing coming out. He continues to smile at me, and I almost feel like fainting when he moves a little closer to kiss my hand.

I scream and slap him.

"_PERVERT_!"

"_Ow_! _W-Wha…?_"

…It had been pure reflex.

Really.

**-SCENE 3-**

"Here, put these on," I shove the clothes into his arms, concentrating ONLY on his face and NOTHING else. I see Peach and the others staring at him with wide, awed eyes, and frown, adding, "_Quickly_…unless you want the group of girly-girls to keep on staring at your body."

He flushes, and grabs them, murmuring a little 'thank-you' and scooting into the bushes, disappearing from my view (and hopefully the others, too). I stand guard, just in case the girls try anything, and almost jump when I hear his voice again, calling out to me shyly.

"Are these…tights?" he questions, curiously.

I turn red, and force myself to stare at a mossy rock in front of me, a little wary to tell him that those were my _brother's_. (I knew Link would _not _be happy.)

"J…Just put them on, okay?"

**-SCENE 4-**

"Is she waking up?"

Peach frowns, poking the unconscious girl with a stick, earning nothing but a little groan. She shrugs.

"I don't know how to wake her up," she says, carelessly flicking her hair over her shoulder. She looks at the blue-haired prince and smiles, "but don't worry. We'll just leave her here and let somebody come back for her later."

He frowns. "All I had said was that I was to marry her…" he murmurs, scratching his head puzzedly. "Was that a wrong thing to do?"

"Ah, no, no, no! Samus is just…er…_Samus_!" Peach chirps happily, waving it off pleasantly. She scoots a little closer to him, twirling a lock of blonde hair with her finger, and putting on a curious expression, a sly smile on her lips. "But enough about _her_. What about _you,_ Your Maj—"

"I know!" he exclaims, cutting her off and snapping his fingers. He grins, innocently. "I'll kiss her!"

The sly smile dies, and is replaced with a pure look of horror. "W-W-WHAT?"

He walks over to his unconscious future fiancée and smiles. "It shall be just like the story my Mother told me—in which the prince must kiss the princess to awaken her from a deep sleep!" he explains. He nods, confidently. "It is a flawless plan!"

"A-Ah…" she stutters, watching as he gently scoops Samus into his arms, and lowers his head towards hers.

Closer…closer…

"I KNOW HOW TO WAKE HER UP!" She screeches, making him freeze and look up at her in surprise. "JUST _DON'T KISS HER_!"

Samus's head moves a little and her eyes flutter open, sleepily.

"…Huh? Kiss…who?"

Peach shuts her mouth, staring at the girl with wide eyes as she slowly wakes up, her eyes landing on the prince holding her.

_Oh no…are they going to…?_

"YOU _AGAIN_? PERVERT!"

"A-Ah, m'lady, please, it's not like—"

SLAP.

She breathes a sigh of relief as Samus quickly leaps out of the prince's grasp, red-faced and furious.

…_No. She's Samus, out of all people! Why should I be worried about them kissing?_

**-SCENE 5-**

He's quick.

It's almost startling to see him move so fast, when at one moment he's only unsheathing his sword, and then suddenly the dummy isn't a dummy anymore with its head flying off and the hay stuffed inside floating everywhere.

_I blinked and missed everything._

Link seems to think so too as he, once out of his daze, says, "You _got to_ teach me some of those moves."

Marth grins a little, and nods, handing my brother his sword back. "I shall take that as a compliment…and I would be honored to."

This, however, doesn't seem to satisfy my brother as he nudges me and says, "Isn't he great, Sam? Then again, I guess that with all his money—after all, he's a prince—he could get some proper teaching, but…_wow_."

_Great?_ I wonder, looking at the prince who looks back at me and smiles. _Try amazing._

Of course I don't say this outloud, though. (My dignity would surely have a good chunk ripped out of it.)

But that doesn't mean I don't feel a twinge of _guilt_ at seeing his face fall a little when I say, "Yeah…he's okay."

**-SCENE 6-**

"Y'know, I never really _did_ get your name," I say, awkwardly, half-hoping he still isn't mad at me for insulting his sword skills. To my relief—or he's just good at hiding his hurt—he smiles calmly, turning away from watching Link show off his new techniques to a few giggling girls.

"That is true," he agrees, walking until he's standing in front of me and my place atop the fence, "and you did not tell me yours."

I try to smile. Just a bit. "So…I guess we didn't have a proper introduction?"

"No…I don't think so." He looks a little ashamed, and I can only guess that he's guilty for not telling me his name.

_How could he, when I slapped him?_

So, trying to cheer him up, I hold out my hand and blurt out, "Samus Aran."

He looks up and blinks. "Pardon?"

"My name," I say, hoping I don't look like a _complete _idiot, "is Samus Aran."

"Oh," is all he replies with, and he looks at my hand as if it is an alien form. Then something inside his head clicks, and he flushes, quickly taking my hand, and saying, "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Aran. My name is Marth Lowell, Prince of Altea."

To my amusement, he even does a little bow that makes me grin. When he rises back up again, I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Do you do that to all the ladies?" I ask, almost, to my surprise, _teasingly_.

He chuckles and shakes his head, slowly allowing himself to let go of my hand (and oddly I have to try not to show my disappointment). "It is only polite, Lady Aran."

"Don't call me that. 'Lady Aran' sounds…" I try to look for a proper word, but in the end all I can sigh is, "weird. Just…weird."

"Then what shall I call you?" he asks, looking a little troubled. He must not be used to this kind of a situation.

"Samus," I say firmly, "just like everybody else does."

He hesitates a little, and says softly, "…Even when we're married?"

I freeze, my plan to be 'friendly' fading before my very eyes.

_Oh yeah…I forgot about **that.**_

**-SCENE 7-**

"Link!" I cry, running forward in fear for my brother, only to be cut short by Marth. I glare fiercely at him, and try to push past him with little success. "_Marth_! Get out of my way!"

"And let you be hurt as well?" he hisses back, making me flinch a little at his angry tone—something he surely doesn't do a lot. He shakes his head and holds up his sword, his eyes darting back to the large, snarling wolf that now turns to face us. "_No_. Stay behind me!"

"I'm _not a damsel in distress_!" I growl, pushing his outstretched arm out of my way and trying to rush past him. "I don't need you hovering over me like I'm some kind of weak little girl, either!"

He grabs my arm again, sounding absolutely furious, "Samus, don't be so—"

"_Stop_."

The wolf stops growling; Marth and I stop yelling at each other long enough to look up at the doorway to the large, looming tower, and at the figure standing there. It's a woman, young and fair, with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes…

…eyes that are currently glaring at _us_.

For a moment, we're stunned. Even I don't take the chance to shove Marth out of the way and run to my brother.

It's only when the wolf starts growling again does Marth tense and take his stance again. The woman shakes her head and walks towards the wolf, placing a gentle hand upon its head.

"_Stop_," she says, and it obeys, slowly slinking back until it has gone back into the woods. I relax a little, but Marth stays tense, now glaring at the woman and not even daring to lower his sword.

"Who are you?" he asks, or, as I see it, demands.

_Don't be stupid and try to sound manly, Marth, _I think, seeing the woman's eyes narrow ever so slightly. _This woman seems…cold._

"My name is Zelda," she says in a rather icy tone, snapping me out of my thoughts, "and it would be wise to lower your blade if you wish me to help your friend..._Marth Lowell_."

**-SCENE 8-**

"You…you _what_?"

"I love Zelda," Link repeats the three words calmly, looking at me as if he were only telling me what color the sky was. Then, after thinking a little, he adds, "A lot."

It's suddenly hard for me to speak, and all I can do is gape at him, my mouth dropped open.

He ignores me and sighs, almost _dreamily_. "She's just so…_different_." He makes a face and laughs good-naturedly. "Well, if I put like that, it doesn't make sense, does it? It's…hard to explain…what Zelda's like, I guess. Maybe saying that she's different from any girl I've ever met might fit her better…yeah. I think it does, don't you?"

I don't take in a word he says, and echoes stupidly, "_Love_?"

"Yes, _love_, Sam. _I_, as in Link, _love_, as in liking her more than a friend, _Zelda_, as in Zelda the sorceress who's traveling with us. _Love_, _love_, _love_. Got it?" he sighs, and shakes his head, turning away from me to poke at the fire. "Jeez…you need to get more sleep. I think your hearing is going out."

I look at Zelda, who's currently talking with Marth, and frown.

…_Going out…_

**-SCENE 8.5-**

I feel the anger seeping through me, making me quiver and my eyes burn; my hands slowly curl into fists, but I bite my lip and force myself to uncurl them.

_Keep calm, keep calm._

She looks steadily at me, though I can see the doubt flicker through her eyes—a sign that she's not ready for what she's getting into.

_Am I ready to let him go?_

"I did not mean to hurt him, Samus," she says, her voice soft and barely over a whisper as she keeps my gaze carefully held with hers. "He means a lot to me, and I…"

_He means a lot to me, too. Why are you so special?_

"…I don't want to loose him."

"Neither do I," I mutter, practically glaring at her now, "but ever since you probably casted your damn _spells_ on him, I already lost him. To _you_…a _witch_ who doesn't even know how to freakin' _treat others properly_!"

The calm disappears, and the anger takes over. I see her eyes widen, her cool demeanor now gone, but I don't care, nor do I realize that she's almost on the verge of crying now. All I can do is yell, barely understanding what I'm yelling until I find myself bent over on the ground, crying and sobbing like a pathetic little baby.

I don't want to loose him. Why are you so special? Why…why are you… 

Then I feel her wrapping her arms around me, pulling my sobbing self to her shaking form. I resist at first, but she merely hugs me, silently, until finally I can stand it no more.

I cry into her shoulder, and cry loudly at that. It's only when I feel my own shoulder becoming wet do I realize that she's crying, too, and I stifle my sobs to listen to her soft whimper.

"I…I tried…I _tried_…to c-control my p-powers…b-but I…I…couldn't…and now Link…oh, dear Goddess, _L-Link is…_"

She breaks down. I can only stare.

_You…**are** special._

She stops her crying a little when she feels me wrap my arms around her, just like she did previously to me a few minutes ago. I close my eyes, and sigh the one thing that makes her stop her waterworks completely.

"…I'm sorry."

**-SCENE 9-**

I've never been camping before.

Link was always too busy to take me (sword training, working at the ranch), and when he had told me to go with Peach, the pink-clad girl automatically refused, afraid of what the wilderness could do to her hair and skin.

And if Peach refused, so did her followers—which were practically every girl (except me) in our village.

But as we set up camp beside a little lake, I can't help but smile at the sight of Zelda using her magic to make a fire, Link looking for firewood, and Marth…

"Is that supposed to be a tent?" I ask, grinning amusedly as he flinches and the whole thing falls down again.

"It was," he murmurs, standing up and shaking his leg to make a little bit of cloth get unstuck from his foot. He sighs and shakes his head. "I have only seen my brother set up a tent before…I have never truly tried to put it up." He shoots it a dirty look, as if all the blame is on _it_; I stifle a laugh as he grumbles, "Now I know how _dangerous_ they are if you get stuck."

I look over at the piece of cloth and see the large gash going across the top…a gash just large enough for somebody to fit through.

Despite the fact that I know Link will be angry about his newly bought tent, I burst out laughing—I can't help it.

"_Y-You got stuck_?"

"Yes," he mumbles, the tips of his ears turning red, "yes, I did."

I shake my head at him, still grinning madly. "I thought royalty was too _sophisticated_ to get themselves into situations like _that_!"

To my surprise, instead of laughing, he huffs dryly, "Then you thought _wrong_."

Ego, much? 

I roll my eyes, much too tired to argue with him, and kick at the heap of 'doom' in my boredom, wondering if I should just wait for Zelda and Link to get the fire going, or to do something else (putting up the tent was a big no-no now, thanks to Marthy-boy).

Then I get an idea.

And when I get ideas, either good or bad things happen.

…Let's hope that this time, it's a _good_ thing.

**-SCENE 9.5-**

I had seen him.

It had been late at night, with the moon high up in the sky, and the stars twinkling—y'know… all that crud. I hadn't been able to sleep thanks to Link's snoring, and the sensation of having a bug crawl onto my face every so often.

Believe me, seeing a bug on your face is _not_ a good way to wake up.

So after smacking the little buggers off, I had turned around on my side so my back was facing the log, my eyes fluttering to a close sleepily when I saw him.

He was sitting opposite to me, wide-awake and in thought, poking at the fire with a long, skinny stick with the flames dancing in his eyes (quite a corny description if you ask me).

At first, I had only kept one eye open to look at him, hoping he wouldn't quite notice.

He noticed.

"Why are you awake, Samus?" he had asked, his violet eyes darting to meet mine. He had frowned and added, "It's late. You should be asleep—tomorrow we'll arrive at Altea."

I had sat up, yawning a little and rubbing my eyes to get my vision back.

"I'm…" another yawn, "…not sleepy."

"Yes, you are," he had said, obviously not convinced by my acting. Go figure. "What's wrong? You can't get to sleep?"

_No. Not with my brother's snoring, and all the damn bugs—and you, just sitting like that across from me and looking like…like…**you**!_

I would have liked to have said that. I truly would have.

But instead I had said, without thinking, "No, I can't…I think I have marriage jitters."

His expression had been priceless. Shocked, happy, confused, perplexed—plus a bit of red had made its way onto his cheeks, making him look all the more funnier…

…and cuter.

"What's the matter, Marth?" I had asked him after a long, awkward pause. I had smirked, not even getting a little tired of bugging him (as a friend _and _a fiancée), and scooted closer to him, trying not to blush myself when suddenly I found myself sitting beside him with our faces dangerously close. "Don't you have anything you want to say about that?"

His only reply had been to place his hand on my cheek, looking at me with a look I had not quite registered to be, and whispering softly.

"No…but I have something _I want to do_."

**-SCENE TEN-**

"C'mon, you stupid, no-good, headstrong, wants-to-be-heroic, idiotic prince! _Get up_!"

I stand up in my seat, forgetting about the Queen and King sitting in front of me in the large booth above, forgetting about the puffy, frilly dress that I had been forced to wear, forgetting about the fight Marth and I had, and forgetting about how this was a matter of 'pride and skill'.

_'Pride and skill' my ass!_

"S-Sam, don't…" Link starts, but I ignore him and continue to yell down to Marth's bent-over form, shaking my fist rather shakily at the sight of red staining the field.

"What happened to all your skills?" I yell down, leaning over the edge. "What happened to Mr. I'm-The-Best-Swordsman-Ever? Or are you just some guy that's too broken up about what I stupidly said?"

His form is still bent over, not showing any signs of hearing me, but at least his brother, and opponent, Roy has stopped his brutal assault to look up at me. I can only imagine he has a, '_What the hell are you doing, woman_?' kind of look on his face, but I don't care.

I'm too busy glaring at Marth to really care at all.

_Look at me damn it, _I think furiously, my hands now clutching the railing tightly. _Look at me!_

He doesn't. He struggles to get up, reaching for his sword, but he keeps his head down, not bothering to even spare a glance at me. This only ticks me off more.

_Fine. Then I'll make you look at me!_

I take in a deep breath, my heart pounding in my ears from seeing so many eyes—so very, very many—on me, but none of which are _his_.

Then I scream, at the very top of my lungs, my voice echoing all through the air and the heavy silence over and over again.

"_Marth Lowell, you bloody dumb ass_!_ I love you_!"

**+Fin+**


	20. Clean Up

**SJ: -Stares at long list of reviews from past two chapters- …Holy sweet cookies of a fuzzlemuff! XD –Feels luffed-**

**Marth: -Blinks at SJ- Holy sweet cookies of a…what?**

**Nothing. –Waves hand dismissively with a grin- You'll use it soon too, Marthy-boy, don't worry. XDD**

**Marth: …Erm…**

_**THANK-YOU'S!**_

**Babykoalaprincess (XDD Wow! Never knew you would like it THAT much, BKP! Thanks a bunch! Making you feel all fuzzy inside, makes ME feel all fuzzy! –Grins-)**

**Royal Kenya (Sam-chan has to be scared sometimes, right? XD Glad you liked it! Thanks!) **

**Empress Caroline (Samarth makes the world go round! XD And yes…Marth is cute. –Huggles him- I'm happy you liked it! Peach helps me keep my fluff-overdose in check, lol. Hope you like your dedication chapter!) **

**readergirl-290 (Heh-heh…poor Marthy-boy. I get him beat up by the pink wrath that is…PEACH! –Dum, dum, dum- XDD Thanks!)**

**Sage of Downtown Hyrule (Ah, I know, I know! XD And I'M SORRY. Yours would've been LOADS better than mine! Aww…sorry, Sage. But thanks for your review! Have fun dreaming about Peach chasing Marth, and Sam-chan eating loads of chocolate chips!) **

**Crystalicios (XDD Yay for the fuzzy warmth from fluff! XP Glad you liked it, crystalicios! I liked the song when I heard it, so…POOF! I got to work on a oneshot. XD Thanks!)**

**BlackTippedRose (AH! A new reviewer! XD Thanks a lot! It is rather scary reviewing sometimes, isn't it? XP Aww…-Grins shyly- That funny, huh? Thank you! Your review + fave gave me inspiration! XDD –Gives cookies- Don't be afraid to review again!)**

_**THANK-YOU!**_

**Whee…XD Now; time for the chapter! (Beware…it's rather long. AND FLUFFOMGNOWAYTHEWHOLEWORLDISGOIINGINSANE!!!110eleven –BOOM-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM or any of the characters. I only own some of the plots of the chapters…-Sweatdrops-**

**Enjoy! –Wanders off to read Athrun x Cagalli (Gundam Seed Destiny) fluff-**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Title: _'Clean Up' _**

**Couple:_ Samarth_**

**Summary:_ It's Samus' turn to clean the Smasher Mansion's attic. Marth helps her. Chaos issues. 'Accidents' happen._**

**Dedicated to Empress Caroline of Tamaran **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Samus Aran is grumpy.

Not her usual 'I'm-grumpy-because-I-didn't-get-enough-sleep-because-Bowser-snores-too-loudly-in-the-room-next-to-me' kind of grumpy, oh no, no, no it's nothing like that. (Smacking Roy always helps her cheer up during these kind of situations.)

…It's more like, 'I-can't-believe-I-have-to-sacrifice-my-dignity-for-something-like-this' grumpy. (Yes…_that_ kind of grumpy.)

Why, might you ask, is our favorite bounty hunter grumpy?

Because it's her turn to do the _forbidden_. Her turn to sacrifice her whole day in doing the ultimate task that none dare to do. To _risk _her very _life_ for all of Smasher Mansion, and…

…in other words, she has to clean the attic.

Yes, you heard me.

_Clean._

"Stupid chores…" she mutters as she yanks down the stairs from the top of the ceiling, coughing as dust flutters about as the door opens. She blinks the dust out of her eyes, and is about to ascend when she spots something move upstairs.

Mice.

A lot of mice.

_Tell me again, **why** I stay at this stupid Mansion?_

Her eye twitches and for a moment she's tempted to go back and get her suit on—maybe even 'hunt' some of those evil little minions up there when she does.

But she doesn't have the time to as somebody pokes her in the back and says, "Sam-chan, why aren't you moving?"

She narrows her eyes and glances back to glare at the sight of the 'charming' Marth Lowell, her eye twitching at the sight of his smiling (yet cute) face.

_Oh yeah. He's here._

She had—though she would've never admit it—almost forgotten Marth was going to be helping her with cleaning the attic, too. Why, she didn't know, (it wasn't even his turn!) but she _knows _it's going to be hard to ignore him if he goes around poking her…with a broom.

"Because, you _dolt_," she growls, swatting his broom away with her duster, "I don't even know if these stairs are _stable_!"

He smiles, comfortingly. "Ah, don't worry about that. Last week they were stable; there's no reason why they can't be stable now!" he says, in all his 'early-riser' optimism.

Samus stares at him. _How can anybody be happy in the morning?_

Then she snaps out of her stupor and steps to the side, shooting him a flat look and saying, "Then _you_ go up first."

"Eh?" he blinks, rather stupidly, as if not hearing her correctly.

She scowls and points up at the stairs, waving her duster for emphasis, yet only making more dust rise in the air. "_You go up first…_since you're so confident about it!"

He continues to stare at her, blankly. She glares back, her grumpiness growing to the heights of, 'I-will-kill-any-person-who-talks-to-me'. _Slowly…slowly…almost there, andddd…_

"Okay," he agrees, shrugging and walking past her, going up each step easily as if they _didn't_ look like they would fall apart at the lightest touch of a foot.

And, before she even knows it, he's at the top, bent down and looking down at her, waiting for her to come up as well. Just like that.

_He…he…cheated, _Samus thinks stubbornly to herself, glaring from the blue-haired prince to the rackety stairs, sourly. _He must've jumped when I blinked or something…y-yeah, that's it!_

Yet somehow her idea doesn't comfort her.

"C'mon Sam-chan, we have a lot of work to do!" Marth calls down to her, frowning. When she still doesn't move, he adds, "The stairs are _fine_! You're lighter than me, so just come up already!"

"Shut-up!" she snaps back. "I'll take my time, thank-you very much!"

He frowns at her, beginning to start again, "Sam-chan, you might not want to—"

But she silences him with a swift glare, and, once she's content enough with his defeated sigh, she takes a step forward, her foot landing determinedly on the first step.

_I'll show him, the monkey-climbing-stairs fuzzlemuff!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Um…Sam-chan, where should I put the broom?"

"The broom? Oh, I know! How about right up your—"

"Nevermind. I'll just put it on the floor."

She scowls, glaring furiously at him while holding her red (luckily not purple) nose. He sweatdrops, trying not to look TOO frightened at the glare, and turns away from her, stiffly, as he remembers what happened just moments before.

Samus had fallen…fallen _up_ the stairs.

And he…well…he…

_Dear Goddesses of Altea, I **laughed** at her!_

He bites his lip. It hadn't been like he _wanted_ to laugh at her! He couldn't have helped the small chuckle that escaped his lips at the sight of her shocked expression once she hit the steps…it had been too _funny_.

…_But you didn't have to ignore her when she almost broke her nose, Marth._

Guiltily, he looks back at her, and tries to make amends by asking in a soft, worried tone, "Sam-chan…? How's your nose do—"

"Clear the damn boxes away, Lowell," she interrupts, coldly, "or else I'll _blast_ them away! And you along with them!"

And with that, she stomps past him, purposely hitting her shoulder against his—hard—and without letting him finish his question.

He sighs, hanging his head.

…_I knew it couldn't be that easy. _

"Then again…_nothing_ is easy when it comes to Sam-chan," he murmurs to himself, lowly, raising a hand to rub his aching head as he feels a headache coming on, and…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU INCONSIDERATE _MORON_?"

She whirls around to face him, flames sprouting behind her in an unmistakable hint that she's _pissed_. He immediately backs up (_how did she hear me…?)_, wide-eyed, and curses the fact that the attic door is shut, taking away his only escape route.

Leaving Samus and him alone.

In the attic.

…_With nobody around._

Oh boy.

He feels he heat rush to his face as a little mini-Roy appears in his mind, grinning like a fool, and chanting, "_Marthy-boy and Sam-chan, alone in the attic…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…first comes a broom, then comes a coffin, and then poor Marthy-boy won't get lucky! Ain't that a shame, ain't that a pity…? Lalalalala…hahaha!_"

And with that, the mini-Roy disappears, snickering.

Marth sighs; relieved and thankful all his troubles are over (well, _almost_ all of his troubles).

…Then a picture of him kissing Samus pops into his mind—courtesy of mini-Roy, of course—and chaos returns.

Ten-fold.

_Stupid perverted baka! _He thinks, furiously, shaking his head to get the image of him and Samus kissing out of his head. _S-Stupid Roy! Sam-chan's going to think I'm thinking bad thoughts about her! And then she'll…_

A huge box, full of plushies, flies by his head, and he squeaks, almost falling over as they barely pass him. The box smacks into a wall, plushies flying everywhere, and he winces when a doll lands on his head.

…_try to kill me with plushies?_

He frowns, and pulls off the plushie, throwing it aside.

"_Marth is a girl!_" it squeaks out when it hits a box, making the prince whirl around with a confused expression.

"_What_?" he stares, bewildered. "How can a _doll_ say something like—"

BAM!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Triumph. Lots and lots of triumph.

It swells inside her as she sees Marth sway, a bump growing on his head, and little stars dancing around his head. She can almost see the words "K.O" above his head already, and a bit of her anger lifts as she resists to do the peace sign.

_Victory!_

She grins, and pats the box full of dictionaries (don't ask) while calling out to the prince, "Learnt your lesson yet, Marthy-boy?" _The lesson that teaches you NEVER to laugh at Samus Aran?_

He looks back at her, rubbing the bump, and for a second he looks angry, beginning to growl something in Japanese at her. She doesn't hear him.

"What?" she calls to him, her eyes narrowing. "What did you just say, Lowell?"

"I said: _why _on _EARTH_ would you throw a BOOK at me?!" he cries, shaking the dictionary wildly. "You killed off _half my brain cells_!"

Samus' eyebrow twitches; Marth's eyes narrow.

Great.

_Another argument._

"You don't even have a brain, idiot!" she barks at him, angrily.

"You'd be surprised, Sam-chan! My brain's probably bigger than _yours_!" he counters, grinning childishly as a mixture of shock and fury appears on her face.

"WHAT?" she shrills, her voice going to a new high-pitch. She glares at him, and growls, "You _better_ take that back you stupid moron of a fuzzlemuff, or else I _swear_ I'll throw this book at you so _hard_…"

She pulls her arm back to demonstrate, another dictionary—this time a hardcover—in her hand. He stares back at her, defiantly, and she's surprised to see that he has a smirk on his face.

"You're probably not even _fast_ enough," he says, not looking very frightened at all. Then, after thinking about it, he adds, trying to sound snobbish to spite her, "You were just lucky you caught me _off guard_, that's all."

He gets the reaction he wants as her face turns a dark red, and he grins, remembering what Link had told him about the bounty hunter (the elf was one of Samus' long-time friends and practically knew everything about her).

_Always poke at her ego. It works charms. _

"So it does," he murmurs in agreement, smiling when Samus bellows a cry and chucks the book at him, issuing a full-out war.

…But that smile fades as he sees the boxes above her sway and begin to tumble.

_Crap!_

"Sam-chan, the _boxes_…" he starts, but the rest of his words are drowned out as he dodges the dictionary with a yelp, momentarily forgetting that it had been flying at him.

As for the boxes, well…

…they start falling, like an avalanche, on top of the bounty hunter.

But in a last-minute attempt to 'protect' Samus from the wrath that was falling cardboard boxes, he pushes off from his back feet and leaps at her, hands outstretched, body flying forward…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP—THUD.

"What was that?" Master Hand asks, turning around to look up at the ceiling, suspiciously (if he could 'look' suspiciously, anyway). "What are Samus and Marth doing in the attic?"

Roy's eyes immediately flash with mischief. "I know! I bet Marth finally got Samus to…OW!" he whimpers as Peach glares at him, her fist raised warningly. Link takes this chance to step up and explain.

"A few boxes must've just dropped," he supplies, grinning meekly. "Nothing wrong with that if they're going to clean it up, right?"

"Hmm…I don't know…" Master Hand merely floats there for a moment, as if thinking it over. Then he flexes his fingers and says, "Maybe Mewtwo should go check on them. Just to make sure that they're—"

_Why must I go?_ The Pokemon interrupts, sounding annoyed. Its purple eyes open to look at the confused faces of its fellow Smashers, and it says flatly, _There is nothing going on up there—just like the elf said._ At feeling Master Hand begin to protest, it stresses,_ I can sense it._

Master Hand doesn't seem convinced. "I still think you should go, M—"

"AHHHHHHH! MASTER HAND, PEACH IS TRYING TO _KILL ME_!"

…_Thank the Great Fairies! _Link thinks in relief for a distraction, blinking as he sees Roy and Peach flailing their arms at each other, Peach's 'pan of DOOM' in her hand.

"ONLY BECAUSE HE TRIED TO LOOK UP MY DRESS!"

"_WHAT?_ NO WAY! I'M A _GENTLEMAN_! _YOU'RE_ A PSYCHOTIC WOMAN!"

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU PIG! HYAAAAHHH!"

_CRASH!_

"—HHH…ah?"

"Look at what you did, Pinky! You broke Master Hand's favorite CHINA!"

"N-No I didn't! It was…it was _your_ fault! MASTER HAND, ROY BROKE YOUR CHINA!"

"LIES! PINKY BROKE IT! NOT ME!"

"SHUT-UP, YOU—EEK!"

Apparently Master Hand had already left. The others can only watch as the floating hand flexes its fingers and makes booms explode everywhere around Roy and Peach, bellowing, "_YOU BOTH GET TO PAY FOR THAT_!"

Link turns away from the sight and smiles at Mewtwo. "Thanks for playing along."

The Pokemon shoots him a wry look, and, to his surprise, smirks, looking 'cool as a cucumber' as Roy would say.

…_Who's playing along?_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Mind rebooting…80…90……100…registering surroundings. Error. Nothing but darkness._

She twitches, her eyes slowly fluttering open only to be greeted by black.

"What…?" she murmurs, blinking wearily. She shifts around, only to feel something on top of her—or rather somebody.

_Registering fact that figure is on body. 50…55…60…78…90…100. Error. Cannot counter fact; armor is not currently equipped. Error, error, error, error, error—_

The person on top of her shifts around, groaning a little, and she freezes, her mind going blank and her body stiffening.

Her face flushes as she feels hot breath on her ear, and a whisper of her classic nickname, "Sam-chan…"

—_ERROR! Heart rate increasing to critical levels. WARNING! WARNING!_

"…Marth?" she chokes out, wide-eyed. "W-What…w-why are you…"

She shuts her eyes, taking in a deep breath and trying to get her common sense back, before trying to seek out Marth's face among the darkness, hopeful he couldn't see her blushing face at the moment.

"Why are you on top of me?" she asks, thankful that her voice doesn't shake.

There's a moment of silence. She has to bite her lip to avoid screaming as she keeps on feeling his steady breath on her ear again and again…

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay," he finally murmurs, "when the boxes started falling. I'm sorry if I hurt you when I tackled you down…" He shifts around and she's incredibly flustered to feel the breath, warm and soothing, on her face as he whispers to her, worriedly, "Are you okay?"

_WARNING! WARNING! COMMON SENSE DISAPPEARING! HEART POUNDING! WARNING! WARNING!_

"Yeah," she mutters, softly, spotting a pair of violet eyes among the dark. "I'm okay now."

And she leans up, the same time he leans down.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"ALRIGHT SMASHERS! WHO'S READY FOR SOME CLEANING?"

Groans and grumbles fill the air as the Smashers munch on their breakfast, all of them quite grumpy. Crazy Hand, ignoring this, flies above the table, screaming like he always does.

Only Samus and Marth, who sit quietly side-by-side, stay silent, not letting a single groan or whine escape their mouths.

"It's-a not _my_ turn-a, is it?" Luigi asks, fearfully, remembering the last time it had been his turn—and the deadly encounter with Twinkletoes. Mario pats his hand comfortingly, sweatdropping while does so.

"If it's my turn, forget it," Roy snaps, chewing on his bread with newfound force. "Master Hand's already making me clean up all the bathrooms! I'm not cleaning up anything else!"

"I'd trade spots with you in a heartbeat, ketchup-head!" Peach says, shuddering a little. "I…I have to wash everybody's _laundry_. Do you know how sickening that is?"

As if on cue, Ganondorf and Bowser (who didn't even _wear_ clothes) chuckle evilly, in such an evil way that only villains like them can chuckle. Peach glares at them, and cries pathetically, "SEE?!" but nobody really listens as they only complain about themselves.

Wiping her mouth with her napkin as she swallows her last piece of egg, Samus stands up, her chair screeching against the floor. The whole table quiets down to stare at her, puzzedly.

"We'll do it," she offers, calmly, ignoring the Smashers' stares.

Crazy Hand flies towards her, scaring Ness and making Pichu spill his drink over Nana and Popo. "AHH, IS THAT SO? BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WE', DEAREST SAMUS ARAN?"

"She means that both she and I will do it," Marth says, standing up beside Samus with a smile. "It's no bother to us. Right, Sam-chan?"

To everybody's even further confusion, she _smiles_. Yes. _Smiles._

"Nah. Not really," she agrees, blushing a little when Marth's smile widens.

"WELL, WELL, WELL!" Crazy Hand laughs, and points towards the cupboard where the broom and dusters lay. "LOOKS LIKE LUIGI'S IN LUCK! GO ON YOU TWO; GO OFF AND CLEAN, AND DO WHATEVER ELSE YOU TWO DO!"

"_Momma mia_!" Luigi cries in relief—literally—while Mario pats him sympathetically.

Samus and Marth walk towards the cupboard, ignoring the Smashers' eyes as they gather their tools and walk towards the staircase, soon disappearing upstairs.

The whole table is quiet. Crazy Hand takes this as a cue to fly off, shrieking, "_I WONDER WHERE MY ANTI-MARTH DOLL WENT TO?_"

"Wow," is what Fox can choke out. "Who would've thought that the attic would bring people together?"

Link blinks and shoots Zelda secret smile, in which the princess returns; Roy's grumpy demeanor lifts, and he shoots Peach a suggestive look.

"Wanna take the next cleaning shift, Pinky?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Peach's only reply was throwing an egg at him, which he tossed back at her, but winded up hitting Bowser, and a food fight started.

And Mewtwo, throughout the whole mess, merely sipped his tea quietly, smirking to himself as it to say three words.

_I knew it._

**+fin+**


	21. Family Photo

**SJ: I am probably the worst updater in the entire world—no, galaxy. I mean, if aliens had and they put up stories and I was a member there, I wouldn't update for like a freaking year as well and if there was a record for not updating I think I would win and—**

**Samus: You're rambling.**

**Ugh! I guess I am. But seriously folks, sorry for practically abandoning 101 SM. I've been really busy with school and I haven't even brought myself to play Super Smash in quite a loooong time. But thanks to a cold, I was able to start playing again and thus re-awakened my muse to write at least one more one-shot for the pile! HOORAY FOR COLDS …except not really. /sneezes**

**So enjoy. I'm not entirely sure if this means I'm back to writing for SSB again, so just to be safe I'll stay with the HIATUS status. But before you ready your rotten veggies and fruits to throw at me in a fit of mob rage, you never know when the plot bunny will strike again, so stay tuned! /cliché …please? **

**Samus: Stay tuned? But…I don't watch TV.**

**That explains a lot. ANYWHO. A huge thank you to all you reviewers and readers! So long as there are people who love this story, I'll do my best to keep it alive! /cue the punch the air thing**

**Oh yes, and about this one-shot, I can't help but LOVE the idea of Samus being a sort of 'mother-figure' to Lucas. I mean, the poor kid is so cute, and the idea of Samus having a soft spot for him is even cuter, so my mind just came up with this. **

**Note: I haven't played Mother 3 since it's only in Japan (I think) so I'm going on what I've heard...which isn't a lot. /FAIL**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Super Smash Bros, any of the characters…just the story. **

x.x.x.x.

**Title:**

'Family Photo'

**Characters/Shippings: **

Samus, Marth, Lucas-centered; bit of Samarth

**Summary:**

In which Lucas learns about family and gets a gift.

**Dedicated To:**

All my lovely reviewers and readers.

x.x.x.x.

What is a family?

Lucas doesn't know. He doesn't know how it feels to have a mother, and every time he thinks of the one he _had_ makes his eyes burn and his body tremble and he has to stop thinking about her before he starts to cry. His father is no different, and when it comes down to thinking about his twin brother, Claus, Lucas wonders just how other people, normal people who don't go around fighting other people for a living, have families…and why he _doesn't_.

It's not fair, he thinks as he sees families come in flocks to see them at a fundraiser for the Smasher Mansion. He's flustered when children rush to him, eager for autographs, and signs them shyly; their moms and dads will smile at him, congratulate him on being such a good fighter and then leave, holding their children's hands.

For some odd and unexplainable reason, Lucas' chest will tighten at the sight and he wishes he knew why.

He's not alone, of course. Despite a few bumps along the way (specifically the 'I-like-to-pick-on-kids-because-I'm-a-super-evil-and-creepy-bully' Wario and his pranks) Lucas finds himself at home at the Smasher Mansion. At first it was scary, and Lucas had been quite tempted to try and convince the weird floating hand that he _couldn't_ be a Smasher—if, of course, Lucas could have mustered up the courage to talk to the floating hand, anyway (and the other one, who was even scarier; it had a thing for screaming random things, from, 'I WANT TO EAT BLUE BUNNIES' to 'THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS PEOPLE' even when it _wasn't_ but that's another story).

Then Ness in all his friendly optimism had befriended him and things just went uphill from there.

Still, Lucas can't help but feel sad at seeing all the families. Sure, he has friends, but to have a family would be…nice. Comforting, maybe, or at the very least it would be something that could scare off all the demons of his past. Just the thought of having a mother to run to and hug; of having her bake cookies for you or make sure you looked presentable before going out…all of it sounds so nice that Lucas is not surprised when he thinks that he wants it more than _anything_.

So naturally, it's not really surprising that for one week, he's in a sulky daze, not really thinking about anything else except for his dream family; he even imagines Claus and him, arm in arm, grinning as their mother and father stand behind them, beaming as if ready for a picture and—

"Hey, Lucas, can you try these?"

—he's wearing a neat little tuxedo that his dream mother told him he looked so dashing in, while Claus is wearing the exact one, only in white—

"They're hot, so be careful, I don't want you burning your tongue like last time and…Lucas? Lucas! What's wrong? Don't tell me you've zoned out on me!"

—and then he's looking at the camera, beaming and ready to say, 'Cheese' just like all the normal families do when they're taking a family portrait…or at least he thinks they say that, anyway—

"_Lucas_!"

He jumps and nearly topples off the stool, but a hand grabs his arm and steadies him. He blinks before looking sheepishly at Samus, who's frowning at him and holding a smoking tray in her gloved hand. "S-Sorry," he mumbles, apologetically. "I-I didn't…um…hear you."

Samus raises an eyebrow at that. "I'm pretty sure people heard me from upstairs, kid, but alright. I'll drop it," she says and puts the tray on the counter, waving the smoke away with her hand. Lucas stares at what's on it: round black things that look like they might've been cookies once upon a time. He must look wary about trying them for Samus adds, "I burnt them a little, but even if they look nasty, they taste good! Trust me on this one…I can't cook, but I'm not completely hopeless at baking."

Lucas hesitates again, but all it takes is another look from the bounty hunter for him to crack and take one reluctantly. He bites into it, expecting to choke on ash, but blinks, pleasantly surprised by the chocolate-y taste. He finishes off the burnt cookie and smiles. "I-It really is good!" he admits, then scrambles to correct himself, "I-I mean, I didn't doubt you or anything, b-but…"

To his relief, Samus only laughs and takes a cookie, biting into it. She hums thoughtfully and swallows. "Huh. They taste better than last time," she says, and smiles at him. "Marth kept complaining that the cookies gave him a stomach ache, but I think it was because he scarfed them all down without really chewing anything." She leans in and whispers, "Between you and me, I think he's secretly related to a pig."

The image that comes into his mind is too much, and Lucas bursts into laughter, unable to stifle the giggles at the thought of Marth having a snout and a curly tail. Samus looks smug that she's made him laugh, and waits until he's calmed down to ask, "So…what's on your mind, Lucas? You're not usually so out of it."

Lucas' smile freezes and he shifts, uncomfortably. Samus is probably one of the only people he feels comfortable around other than Ness, and he really can't see any problem in telling her, but…

_Samus…Samus doesn't have a family, either…I-I don't want to make her sad…_

He doesn't say anything. Samus stares at him, before silently taking off the oven gloves and straightening. She hangs up the apron, puts away all the ingredients she used and sits down beside him.

"You don't have to tell me," she says with gentleness that he's never heard from her before. She gazes at the cookies for a long moment before actually _smiling_ and going on, "but if you ask me, it's a lot better to talk about it than keeping it all in…especially if you're thinking about what I think you're thinking about."

"W-What do you think I'm thinking about?"

"What do I think? Well, I think that you're thinking that I think that you're thinking that I'm thinking you're thinking of," Samus says simply.

Lucas stares at her, before giggling a little at the confusing statement. He fiddles with his thumbs shyly, glancing up at Samus' patient expression and back down at his hands. "W-Well…" he takes in a deep breath and gathers up his courage, hoping he doesn't hurt the bounty hunter's feelings. "I-I just…I can't h-help but think of why I don't have a family, and—"

Three things happen at once. Lucas sees Samus' eyes grow soft and sympathetic, then turn shocked when there's a loud _bam_! Both of them turn to see Marth stumble into the room, dazed and smoking, Ness and Pikachu stumbling in after him equally messy. Marth collapses on the floor, Ness on top of Marth and Pikachu simply falls on top of Ness' head with a weary, "_Pikaaaa…_"

There's a long pause. Lucas sees different emotions flicker through Samus' expression. Surprise, then a sort of…_amusement_? He blinks and the look is gone, replaced by a frustration and fury that somehow always appears on the bounty hunter's face whenever Marth Lowell is involved.

Huh.

_Maybe I'm just…seeing things? _

Samus stands and shoots Marth a suspicious look as he comes to. The blue-haired swordsman looks back at her, blinks and smiles warily, as if he's unsure of her reaction. "Uh…h-hey, Sam-chan! Fancy seeing you here, I would've thought you would be in a Brawl right now—"

"Don't 'hey, Sam-chan' me," Samus cuts in, getting right to the point. "What were you doing? _All_ of you?"

Pikachu lets out a series of quick 'Pika, Pikachu!'s that don't make any sense at _all_ to Lucas, but Samus understands (it is here that Lucas wonders just where she learnt to speak Pokemon, most of all _Pika-tongue_, but dismisses the weird thought). Whatever the Pokemon said, however, makes Samus' eyes narrow and Lucas winces when she folds her arms.

That is one thing that anybody can understand, regardless of language.

When Samus Aran folds her arms, it basically means she wants answers before she _makes you give them_.

Lucas hopes that Master Hand doesn't get hysterical again when (or hopefully if) Samus unleashes her fury on Marth and destroys the kitchen, who currently resembles a fish—a very poor fish who is about to get skewered and doesn't know what to say or do in order to stop it.

Fortunately for the blue-haired man, Ness leaps to his rescue and stands up, scrambling to explain to the bounty hunter. "It's my fault, Samus!" he insists, pointing to himself. "I wanted to try out a new PK ability and Marth only volunteered to supervise! But, uh…we're not hurt or anything, and we didn't wreck a single thing, honest! So can't you let us off easy this time? _Pleaseee_?"

Samus' look wavers, but she still stands firm, torn between saying something and simply letting the whole situation drop. Ness is using his very best 'puppy dog pout' and Lucas admires how long Samus lasts, staring at it, before she cracks and sighs.

"Next time, you should get somebody _responsible_ to supervise you," she chides lightly, and sits back down next to Lucas. Then she promptly swipes a cookie from the tray and munches on it, still unconvinced that it was just a 'new PK ability'.

"Thanks, Samus!" Ness beams at her, before noticing the cookies and brightens. "Are those…cookies? Did you make these ones, Samus?" At her nod, he grins and leaps to his feet, practically floating to the tray and taking one, biting into it happily despite its burnt appearance. "Awesome! It's been a while since you've baked, I missed these! Want one, you guys?"

The psychic user hands a cookie to Pikachu and Marth, who climbs to his feet and eats the cookie, shooting an apologetic smile at Samus. Lucas sees her try her hardest to ignore it, but she glances at him, nonetheless. Her lips twitch for a split second, but that's all it takes for Lucas to realize that Samus likes Marth way more than she lets on and that she maybe even l—

Samus must remember that they had been talking before for realization dawns on her face and she turns to look at him. Serious now, she frowns and says slowly, carefully, "Lucas…? About our talk…"

Lucas freezes. A sudden fear overcomes him and he stops in taking another cookie. Ness shoots him a curious look that quickly turns into a worried one at seeing his expression, and that only makes the blonde boy feel worse.

"I-I…" he swallows. "It…w-was nothing."

There's a pause. Marth and Pikachu exchange a look and Ness looks tempted to say something but Samus speaks up, "You can talk to me about anything, Lucas."

His eyes widen and, for some unexplainable reason, his chest tightens. He shifts nervously on the stool, glancing around anxiously, and jumps when Samus reaches over and touches his hand. He looks up at her…

…and feels his entire face flame up when he thinks, _she looks exactly like…w-what I think my mom would look like._

That thought is enough for Lucas to tear his hand free of Samus' and leap off the stool. "S-Sorry," he stutters out before dashing away, running out of the kitchen and up to his room. He hears the others calling him back and doesn't stop until he's safe inside his dorm. He quivers and collapses on his bed, sniffling and struggling not to cry.

_Why am I crying?_ _T-This…I shouldn't b-be crying, but…but…_

A mother would make this all better, a voice says softly in the back of his mind.

That's all it takes for the tears to start.

* * *

It only takes the fact that Lucas ran off to sink in before Ness lunges to his feet, cookies forgotten and an unwavering determination and concern appearing on his face.

"I'm going after him!"

"Wait," Samus says, stopping Ness from dashing after his best friend. She grabs him firmly by the shoulder, despite his protest and fixes him with a firm look. "I know you're worried, but—"

"He needs somebody to comfort him!" Ness butts in fiercely, trying to shrug the bounty hunter's hand off. He frowns deeply. "I'm his best friend, Samus, I can't just sit here and let him just bawl his eyes out in his room—"

Marth nods, trying to smooth over the situation and also convince the bounty hunter about the right thing to do. "Ness is right, Sam-chan. There's obviously something wrong with the poor boy, and we have to find out what!"

"I know, that's why—"

"See, even Marth agrees with me! How about you, Pikachu?"

"Pika-pika!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Either way, I'm not just going to stand here! I'm going to go and help Lucas!"

"Yes, yes, but first I think—"

"That's a very mature decision, Ness! I'll go with you! Now, if you'd be so kind as to stand aside, Sam-chan…"

"Pikachuuu!"

"Right! Let's—"

"_Would you honestly let me finish what I want to say?!_"

All three Smashers jump and stare at the bounty hunter, caught off guard by the outburst. Samus glares at them all and huffs, shaking her head. "Honestly, you're all so impatient," she grumbles, looking annoyed. "And what makes you think that _I'm_ not worried about Lucas, too? I am! But instead of rushing up there and crowding around him, I have a better idea. I know what's wrong."

Ness blinks. "You do? What is it?!"

Samus looks at the boy. "Ness, has Lucas ever told you about his family?"

"His family? Well, he's mentioned his brother a few times, but other than that, he doesn't like talking about them. Why would you…" the boy trails off, the reasons clicking in his mind and he looks even more worried than before. "That's what this is about, isn't it? Lucas is torn up about his family!"

"Or lack thereof," Marth corrects gently, solemn-faced. "I don't doubt that the boy is confused and rather hurt about the fact that he's never had a real family to call his own. He doesn't even have a mother." The swordsman pauses and glances at Samus when he adds, "It's difficult to grow up without a family."

Samus' gaze flickers downwards before she dismisses the comment and goes back to the task at hand. "Exactly," she says, nodding, "but from experience, I know that even if we make him feel better now, it doesn't mean he won't be sad later. Lucas keeps stuff in. That's why we need to make him see that he really _does_ have a family…us."

Ness, Marth and Pikachu all exchange a look. "What's the plan then?" Ness asks, reluctant to leave Lucas alone but also intent on making his best friend feel better.

"I need you to go get Peach. Tell her to bring her camera—she's the most experienced photographer here, what with all the pictures she takes of herself. Pikachu, you go with him," Samus says, smiling slightly. "Marth and I will get Lucas outside. You come meet us out in the courtyard."

The psychic user looks confused, but agrees. "Alright, we'll be back soon! C'mon, Pikachu!" he says and they go running off to find the pink princess. Samus watches them go off before standing and walking towards the stairs and up to Lucas' room. Marth jogs to catch up with her, and they walk in silence for a while.

"You know, if we're all a family," he says casually, "then I'm pretty sure who Lucas looks up to most of all. There's only one person in this entire Mansion who I think he'd consider close to a mother."

Samus looks at him, curiously. "Who would that be?"

The prince smiles. "You, Sam-chan."

He watches the surprise flutter through the bounty hunter's face before a small, almost unnoticeable smile crawls onto her face, pride evident within it. "Who would the father be then?" she asks softly, before looking shocked at the question. She shakes her head and walks past him, red-faced. "D-Don't answer that."

"If it meant that I'd be your husband, Sam-chan, I'd hope me," Marth whispers, but the words fail to reach the bounty hunter. He sighs, rubs the back of his head sheepishly and walks to catch up with her once more.

She knocks on the door to Lucas' room gently. "Lucas? Are you there?"

There's the sound of shuffling before the door opens and Lucas peeks out, miserably. "Y-Yes?" he asks, straining to be polite. Then he notices who it is and very nearly shuts the door; Samus blocks the attempt with her foot.

"We just want to show you something," she insists, smiling. "It won't take very long, and I promise you won't regret it."

"You can trust us, Lucas," Marth adds. "You've learned that already, haven't you? After spending so much time with us here in the Smasher Mansion?"

Lucas hesitates and tries to slink back into the room. Marth is afraid that Samus' plan won't work when the bounty hunter holds out her hand, a tenderness that surprises him in her voice as she asks, "Please?"

He gazes at her for a long moment, touched by the emotion he's seeing before smiling and looking at Lucas. The blonde boy is staring at the hand, nervously.

Then he takes it with a soft, "O-Okay…"

Samus' smile widens and she gently tugs him out of the room, holding his hand as they all head outside. Marth can't help but hold Lucas' other hand, surprising the boy and the swordsman feels his chest warm when the boy squeezes his hand. Lucas stumbles and the two of them heave him to his feet before he can even touch the ground, and Marth is surprised at how _normal_ it all feels.

He likes it.

They make it outside, where Ness, Pikachu and Peach are all waiting. Ness brightens visibly at the sight of his friend, ready to pounce on him and make sure he's alright, and then relaxes a little at seeing him holding hands with Samus and Marth.

Peach bounces up to him, ever in a good mood. "Aww, what an adorable sight! You three look just like a family, don't you?" she coos. She giggles at Lucas' blush and gushes on, "Why, it's perfect! Lucas is the sweet little boy, Sammy is the mommy and Marthy is the—"

"Peach, did you bring your camera?" Samus coughs, slightly embarrassed. Marth doesn't comment on the pink in her cheeks.

"Why, of course! When darling Ness and Pikachu came running to me saying it was an emergency and that you needed the best photographer in the Mansion, I didn't hesitate!" she said cheerfully. "So, what do you need, Sammy? It's not like you to ask to get your picture taken!"

"It's not just me having my picture taken," Samus says, and Lucas jumps when she holds up their interlocked hands. "We're all taking one. Together."

Lucas' eyes widen, Ness grins, Marth smiles, Pikachu squeaks happily and Peach squeals. Samus looks thoughtful for a moment before looking down at Lucas and smiling.

"We need a family portrait, don't we?"

* * *

What is a family?

Lucas still doesn't know, and whenever he thinks of his mother it still makes his eyes burn and his chest tight and a thousand and more awful feelings come. He's never really had a family to call his own.

But that doesn't mean he doesn't _now_.

Smiling, the boy climbs into bed, looking at the picture on his night table, framed and taken just today. In the picture there is a family, and _he's_ in it, just in front of Samus (who is smiling, but blushing furiously due to the fact that Marth has his arm around her) and beside a beaming Ness. Pikachu is on his head, and they all look so happy, so…_normal_ together that Lucas is amazed he hadn't seen it sooner.

_All this time, even when I didn't think I did, I really did have a…_

"Lucas? You still awake?"

He looks over at Ness, who's sitting up groggily in his bed. He smiles, apologetically. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?" he asks.

"Nah, I was awake already," his friend says, waving it off and yawning. He blinks and notices the picture beside him and grins. "Feel better now, buddy?"

Lucas nods. "T-Thanks, Ness…really," he says, touched beyond words. "I…I really appreciate you d-doing this."

Ness laughs. "I only helped! It was really Samus' idea, however nice it is to get the praise," he says. "She came up with the whole thing…she wanted to make you realize that you don't need to have blood-relatives to have a family. You got us! And most importantly, _me_!" Ness strikes a pose so ridiculous that it makes Lucas laugh and his best friend grins. "But seriously, Samus was behind it all."

"Oh…" Lucas looks at the picture before smiling so widely his cheeks hurt. "I-I gotta thank her tomorrow! S-She didn't have to do that…"

"But she did," Ness points out, "and it's because she considers you part of her family, Lucas. She doesn't have any blood-relatives, either, but she's got us…and now she's got you."

The words hang in the air and Lucas gazes at the picture again, not knowing what to say. Ness smiles and flops back onto his bed, snuggling into his blankets.

"Well…I'm glad you liked it. 'Night, buddy. Sweet dreams."

"Good night," Lucas says softly, and the lights go out. The blonde boy settles into bed, and gazes up at the ceiling. He thinks about a dozen and more things, but eventually settles on one thing:

Even if she wasn't his real mother, Samus Aran was the best mother anybody could ask for.

And she made darn good cookies, too.

**FIN**


End file.
